


With Obedient Devotion

by ranguvar82



Series: The Angel and his Artist [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Domestic Bliss, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Possessive Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sub Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/pseuds/ranguvar82
Summary: Sequel to In Loving Silence. An expansion of most of the things mentioned in the last chapter. Topics will include buying a house on the beach, finding animal companions, and of course, lots of loving smut between our two devoted and besotted characters.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The Angel and his Artist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975948
Comments: 120
Kudos: 91
Collections: Good Omens Human AUs





	1. All I Am is You

With Obedient Devotion

Chapter One: All I Am Is You

Crowley stood on the shore, inhaling the salt scent of the ocean. Waves lapped against his feet, the water cool but not cold. The wind whipped his hair around his face, and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a hair tie, pulling his hair into a messy ponytail. Above him, a gull cried and dove for fish.

“What do you think, Pet?” Aziraphale had come to stand next to him. He indicated the cottage(house, really, it had eight rooms and sat on a half acre of land, not including the beach) behind and a few yards away from the beach. “Shall we make it our home?”

Crowley nodded. ‘It’s perfect, Master. I can use the large room as my studio. If that’s okay.’

Aziraphale stroked his cheek. “Of course it’s okay, my perfect pet. It’s what I had in mind, after all. Shall we tell the realtor that we intend to buy?” Another nod, and Aziraphale kissed the inside of his wrist, licking the pulse point. Crowley moaned. Aziraphale smirked and led his pet up to the cottage.

The realtor, a rather sour looking woman with bottle blonde hair and far too much makeup in Aziraphale’s opinion, was waiting for them in the kitchen.”Well?” She had been cold towards them all morning. Maybe it was the fact that they were clearly a couple, and she did not hide her disapproval of that very well. But most likely it was what Crowley was wearing-black denim cutoffs that showed off his long, long legs and a spangly red crop top that clung deliciously to his upper body. There was also the fact that the artist had seemed to sense her disgust and had taken every opportunity he had to wantonly drape himself over Aziraphale and touch him everywhere. Finally, Aziraphale had told him to go down to the beach.

Aziraphale smiled at her, unfazed by the look of thinly veiled disgust she was giving both of them. “We’ll take it. Shall I write a check to you or would you prefer cash? Either way is fine by me.” He tried not to grin at the look of sheer shock on her face.

“A check is fine, made out to the Greater Homes Real Estate Agency. Will you be hiring movers, or would you like for me to find you some?”

Aziraphale looked up from the check he was writing. “Oh, I’ll be hiring my own team, thank you.” He crossed the check and handed it over. “I do hope the closing will be quick, Anthony and I are very eager to move in. Aren’t we, darling?” Crowley gave him a thumb’s up. “Right, well, thank you so much for your help, but we can find our way back to London. Good day.” Still reeling a bit, the woman left. Aziraphale watched her go. “Narrow minded cow.” Crowley giggled behind his hand. Aziraphale turned to him, his face dark. Crowley gulped. “You. You are quite the wicked thing, aren’t you? Dressing like that, behaving the way you did.” He stalked forward and wrapped his hand around Crowley’s pony tail. “One would think you were being cheeky.” He tugged on the ponytail, and Crowley hissed in pleasure-pain. “I think you should apologize for being such a cheeky monkey. On your knees.” Crowley crashed to his knees, eyes blown wide in pleasure. Aziraphale smirked and looked down at him. “You’re doing all the work, you naughty thing. You know what to do.”

Crowley did. He very carefully slid the belt out of the loops in Aziraphale’s trousers, then took the zipper in his teeth and pulled down, nosing at Aziraphale’s silk boxers. He tugged Aziraphale’s trousers down just enough so the boxers were exposed before tugging those down with his teeth, freeing his cock. He hummed in happiness and nuzzled it, inhaling the sharp scent of his master. Aziraphale sighed in pleasure. Crowley kissed the half hard shaft, then licked a long stripe up it, pressing his tongue to Aziraphale’s balls. Aziraphale’s sigh was more a moan now, and Crowley kissed his tip before opening his mouth and swallowing him to the hilt.

The scent, feel, and taste of his master surrounded him, lifted him up into sheer bliss. This was what he was made for, this was where he belonged. Master was in him and above him and around him, filling him in the most perfect of ways. Crowley loved him so much. He would never stop loving and being completely devoted to him, body and soul. He pressed his tongue against the silk-smooth, rock hard flesh, and above him Aziraphale cried out his name and rocked forward. Crowley sucked harder, and Aziraphale’s hand came down and twisted in his hair. Crowley whined high in his throat, his mind blank with pleasure. He clenched his hands behind his back and made sure his spine was perfectly straight, and that except for his mouth, the rest of him was still as a statue.

Aziraphale cried out in intense pleasure and came down his throat. Crowley keened in joy and swallowed every delicious drop before licking up the bits that he missed. He tucked Aziraphale back into his trousers, gazing up at him in worship. Aziraphale smiled down at him, stroking the top of his head, and Crowley sighed deeply and leaned into his touch. “Such a good little pet. Your apology is accepted.”

Crowley wiggled in glee. Aziraphale helped him to his feet, kissing his nose and smiling at the scrunch of Crowley’s brow. “So what do you think, my love? Is this home?” Crowley nodded. “Wonderful. I’ll arrange for delivery of our furniture, then ask my employees at the Gallery if they’d like to act as moving crew.”

‘Think they’ll say yes?’

Aziraphale grinned. “They will when I offer them a hundred pound bonus for their help.”

One week later, Aziraphale and Crowley officially moved into their cottage by the sea. As it turned out, the bonus promised was a great incentive, and Aziraphale’s employees turned out en masse to help get everything organized. “Oh, do be careful with that! That sofa cost more than you make in a year!” Aziraphale fretted to the movers, who grunted at him. Crowley came sauntering in, wearing an outfit very similar to the one he had worn when they bought the house, except this time the crop top was blue and spangly. Aziraphale stared after him. One of the movers cleared his throat, and Aziraphale jerked back to reality. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Where do you want it?” One of them asked. Aziraphale indicated a spot. The movers set it down.

“Turn it to the right a bit.” The sofa was moved. “Much bett...oh, do be careful with those lamps! I had them custom made, shades and all! Watch that chair, it’s a genuine Georgian! Oh, don’t scratch the armoire!”

Crowley came over and laid a hand on his shoulder. ‘Relax, Angel. Let them do their job.’

“But they’re just...throwing things willy nilly with no regard for...”

Crowley gently turned him so they were facing. ‘You running after them like a mother hen is not going to help any. These guys are professionals. They know what they’re doing. Relax, okay?’ Aziraphale sighed and nodded reluctantly. Crowley kissed him.

Once the large furniture was moved in, Aziraphale’s employees set about bringing in the smaller stuff. Aziraphale was a bit more relaxed around them(though he did take a bit of perverse pleasure in informing Newt what was in the box marked ‘Bedroom Toys’ and see his face go beet red) and it didn’t take long before the house was beginning to feel like a home. Aziraphale proved himself a model employer, found a local pizza place, and called for pizza to be delivered much to everyone’s delight. There was soda to go with it, and everyone pronounced the pizza as very good.

After everyone had left and the pizza boxes were thrown out, Aziraphale and Crowley walked down to the beach with a blanket. They spread it out on the sand, and Crowley lay back, hands behind his head. Aziraphale laid next to him, running his hands through his fire red hair. “It’s so peaceful here. Like we’re the only two people on Earth.” Crowley embraced him, sighing at the feel of Aziraphale’s lips on his. “We can make such a life here, we two. Surrounded by the waves and stars. I love you so, my perfect darling.”

‘I love you, Master.’ Crowley smiled at Aziraphale, utter devotion in his eyes. ‘You are my life. Wherever we are, it’s home.’

Aziraphale rolled on top of him, kissing him deeply. Crowley whimpered and kissed back. “I’ve always dreamed of making love to you under the stars, my pet.” Aziraphale whispered in between kisses. Crowley moaned.

Aziraphale traced the bare skin of Crowley’s stomach, his hand inches away from the bottom of the crop top. “So did you wear this rather skimpy outfit on purpose?” Crowley batted his eyes, an innocent look on his face. Aziraphale snorted laughter. “That’s what I thought, you naughty thing.” He sucked a kiss into Crowley’s stomach, relishing in the harsh gasp of pleasure from his pet. “Arms up, darling.” Crowley raised his arms and Aziraphale pulled off the crop top. He kissed Crowley’s neck, then pressed his tongue against the tattoo above his right breast. Crowley whined and dug his fingers into the blanket. He wanted to touch, needed to touch, but Master had not yet given him permission.

Aziraphale sat up on his knees and unbuttoned his shirt. Crowley whined deep in his throat, reaching for him. Aziraphale grabbed his hand and sucked his fingers into his mouth. Crowley groaned. Aziraphale shook off his shirt and leaned down, capturing Crowley’s mouth in a passion filled kiss. “You may touch.” He whispered, and Crowley cried out in joy and wrapped his arms around his master.

Crowley’s hands roved up and down Aziraphale’s back, tracing the tattoo. He loved touching it, loved seeing the indication of Master’s love for him. Crowley had made that flaming sword, drawn it over a hundred times before it was perfect. The painting of Aziraphale as a Guardian Angel, complete with sword and protecting a small red and black serpent that was utterly devoted to him, was hanging in pride of place in their bedroom.

Crowley whined when he felt Aziraphale’s hands on his cutoffs. The gallery owner pushed them down his legs, and the redhead sighed as he felt the cool night air on his already hard cock. Aziraphale sucked a mark into his inner thigh. Crowley moaned and opened his legs wide. Aziraphale sat up one last time to shimmy out of his trousers before lowering himself down and taking both his and Crowley’s cock in hand. “You’re so beautiful like this, my perfect pet. Needy and wanton beneath me, your hair a fiery halo. I’m going to wreck you, ruin you, rebuild you. You’re mine, always will be.”

Crowley keened. ‘Yes...’ He cried out in rapture when Master pressed his thumb against the tip of Crowley’s cock. ‘Master...’

Aziraphale slid his free hand into Crowley’s mouth. “Suck.” Crowley did, his eyes dark with worship as he gazed at the man he loved more than anything. Aziraphale continued to stroke their cocks, his own eyes dark with desire. He gently withdrew his fingers from Crowley’s mouth and traced his slave’s perfect cleft before sliding in two fingers, curling them. Crowley made a strangled moan, and Aziraphale smiled. “You’re doing so well, my sweet slut. So well for Master.” Crowley gibbered in happiness. Aziraphale removed his fingers and smeared their cocks with the precome that was dripping from both of them. “Are you ready for me, my darling?” Crowley whined. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He lined himself up and slid home, crying out in pleasure. “Oh, my sweet slut, how hot and tight you are.”

Crowley was sobbing in joy. The feeling of Master inside him was the most wonderful in the universe. Master was so big, so long and thick, and he burned in the most perfect of ways. He wrapped his legs around his Master’s waist and whimpered. He needed to feel Master.

Aziraphale felt drunk, just as he always did whenever he took his perfect pet. Crowley was so pliable, so willing and eager to please. He began pounding into his perfect hole, angling his thrusts to hit Crowley’s prostrate over and over. Beneath him, Crowley was whining steadily, his moans of pleasure growing higher and higher. Aziraphale kissed him, their tongues tangling together. Aziraphale sucked hard on Crowley’s bottom lip, tasting blood. Crowley howled in ecstasy.

“You feel so fucking wonderful, my pet, my sweet slut, my wicked thing, you beautiful one, my silent artist, I will never get tired of fucking you, of making love to you, of you being mine, and I’m yours, all I am is you, my darling, my sweet one, I love you so.” Aziraphale growled into Crowley’s ear. Crowley sobbed. “My love, my joy, my heart, my home...can you come untouched? Can you come without Master’s hand on your cock?” Crowley nodded. “Good, sweet boy, obedient pet, come for Master...”

Crowley’s scream of pleasure sent a gull whirring into the air with a startled squawk. Aziraphale came seconds later, his own cry echoing down the empty beach. He lovingly traced Crowley’s cheek with a finger. “Such a beautiful pet, my love. Shall we take a quick dip and get cleaned up?” A nod.

The water was a bit chilly, so they didn’t stay in for too long. Once they were clean, Crowley gathered up the blanket along with their clothes, and they walked naked back to their house. ‘I think we should have a nice long bath.’

Aziraphale grinned. “Me too.” He led Crowley into the bathroom. It had been one of the main reasons they bought the house-the bathroom was huge, with a massive tub that was big enough for two people, as well as a rain shower. Aziraphale got the water running, adjusting the temperature so it was pleasantly warm but not hot. “We haven’t unpacked the bath oils yet.”

Crowley shrugged. ‘It’s okay.’

Aziraphale turned off the tap and climbed in, settling against the porcelain with a sigh. “Come here, you gorgeous thing.” Crowley came over and slid into the tub, settling against Aziraphale with a purr of contentment. Aziraphale stroked the garden on his back. “I love you, my perfect spouse.” Crowley murmured and linked their left hands together. Their rings clinked. Crowley still felt a rush of giddiness whenever he looked at them. After all, they had only been married for two months.

Aziraphale had taken them on a dream honeymoon. They had gone to Europe, to France(and Aziraphale didn’t get arrested this time), Italy, where Crowley had spent hours in the galleries, drooling over the works of the masters, and Aziraphale had waxed rhapsodic about the food and wine, and then to the Riveria, where Crowley had taken great pride in scandalizing the wealthy old farts by wearing a bathing suit that left very little to the imagination and clothes that clung to every inch of him. Aziraphale had pretended to be angry, but Crowley knew his master well enough to recognize desire in his eyes.

They had, of course, stayed at the most luxurious hotels. Crowley’s favorite was the one in France, with a view of the Eiffel Tower and a balcony. Aziraphale had pressed him into the railing and bought him to orgasm four times. The hotel in Italy had a spa, and they had both spent an entire day being pampered before Aziraphale took him out to dinner at an incredibly inclusive and expensive restaurant. Crowley had opted to present female that night, and wore a long red evening gown along with a light gold shawl, her moon earrings and a pair of red heels. The maitre d hadn’t so much as raised an eyebrow when they walked in arm in arm. The wine had been delicious, the food even more so.

“What’s got you thinking, my artist?” Aziraphale’s gentle voice brought Crowley back to the present.

‘Our honeymoon, and how perfect it was.’ Crowley signed. Aziraphale kissed his fingers.

‘It was, wasn’t it?’ He signed back. Crowley’s face lit up. Aziraphale was, of course, fluent in sign by now. ‘I’ll never forget the sight of you, tanned and perfect, on that beach. Or how well you took me that night in Paris. I fell even more in love with you that night.’

‘I didn’t know I could love you any more than I did already, but that last month proved me wrong.’

‘My perfect darling. You know, the water is getting cold, and we have a nice warm bed waiting.’

Crowley kissed him, grinning, and they climbed out of the tub and dried off. Aziraphale smirked, then much to the surprise and delight of his spouse, scooped Crowley up into a bridal carry and walked into their bedroom. He laid Crowley down lovingly on the pillows before climbing on top of him. “Oh, I meant to tell you. I’m having a man come by tomorrow to put up something I can hang my rig from so we can do our Shibari.” Crowley wiggled happily. He loved being tied up. Master made him into such a beautiful figure with his knots. “But we do have the ropes. Would you like to be tied, my pet?” Crowley nodded eagerly. Aziraphale kissed him and went over to the box marked ‘Bedroom Toys’. He rummaged through it, pulling out four ropes along with another object. “There it is! Crowley darling, I found your collar.”

Aziraphale tied him expertly to the bed, then placed the collar around Crowley’s neck. “There. You look so much better with it on.” Crowley whimpered as Aziraphale stroked his chest. “Open your mouth, my sweet slut.” Whining, Crowley obeyed. Aziraphale slid up and into his lover’s mouth. Crowley moaned and sucked him down. “Good boy...” Aziraphale groaned. Crowley whimpered happily.

Aziraphale fucked into his mouth slowly, drinking in the sounds that his perfect pet was making. Crowley’s mouth was so sweet, so hot. Aziraphale loved being inside it. Crowley wiggled, wanting to touch but unable to because of the ropes. “Hold still.” Aziraphale growled, and Crowley instantly froze. Aziraphale grasped the headboard and went faster. Crowley howled around his cock. Aziraphale came seconds later. Crowley swallowed his spend.

Aziraphale slid out of his mouth and settled between Crowley’s legs, stroking his leaking cock with a finger. “So obedient, so devoted. My perfect little slave, my sweet slut. Lift up.” Crowley lifted his legs, and Aziraphale traced his ass. “You took me so well on the beach earlier without lube, but I’m going to be merciful.” He reached down and brought up a bottle of their favorite apple scented lube, coating his fingers generously before sliding them inside. Crowley keened, his head thrown back. “Look at me.” Crowley obeyed. “Did you want to be blindfolded, my love?”

‘Next time. Want to watch you now.’

Aziraphale kissed him. “As my pet desires.” He slicked himself up, then slammed into his perfect love as hard as he could. Crowley howled in bliss.

Aziraphale brought him to orgasm four times that night. When they were done, they took another bath.

Aziraphale pulled his love close in the darkened bedroom. “Crowley, what would you think about getting a dog?”


	2. Passion's Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More loving smut, plus some new companions and a dinner party brings out Aziraphale's possessive side.

Chapter Two: Passion’s Slave

Aziraphale stood on the bed, carefully examining the rig. As he had promised Crowley, a man had come and installed something in the ceiling that would act as a makeshift(and extremely sturdy) holder. The man had been slightly curious, but a very handsome tip from Aziraphale assured that he didn’t ask too many questions. Aziraphale gave it a few hard tugs, then beamed. “Yes, I think it will hold very nicely. Crowley love, go get the ropes.”

Crowley hooted in joy and shot out of the bed. He raced over to their Toy Chest(a very nice armoire) and opened it, selecting a variety of ropes in all lengths and colors. His hand paused on the blindfolds and he grabbed the green silk one, then bent down(giving his master a lovely view of his pantie-clad ass) and picked out one more object. He brought them all over, handing the final object over with a deep blush.

Aziraphale took the vibrator, a wicked smile on his face. “You want double stimulation, my pet?” Crowley somehow blushed deeper and nodded. “You want this on your cock while I’m fucking you?” Eager nodding. Aziraphale knelt down and kissed him, licking into his mouth with a wanton moan. “Such a wicked little pet. Take off your panties and assume the position.”

Crowley whined and slid off his panties before climbing back into the bed and kneeling in the middle, head bowed and hands behind his back. Aziraphale tied them in a handcuff knot, pulling them together. “Check in, love.” Crowley clapped his hands once, meaning that he was very much eager to keep going. Aziraphale kissed his shoulder before wrapping more rope around his arms, tying small knots that pressed deliciously into his spine. “Still good?” Another clap. Aziraphale scooted so he was in front of his love, and began tying the rope across Crowley’s chest and stomach. “Do you want your legs free or tied?” Crowley snapped his fingers twice. Aziraphale kissed him, then went back and tied his legs just enough so that Crowley could still spread them. “So beautiful, a perfect present for me.” The blond whispered, running his hands up and down the ropes. He picked the blindfold up and tied it over Crowley’s eyes, then sucked a hard kiss into his neck. Crowley gibbered in joy and arched into his touch. Aziraphale lowered the rig and hooked him up, pulling it up just enough so Crowley’s toes were inches from the bed. Crowley whimpered in joy.

Aziraphale ran his hands over the vibrator. “Crowley darling, here’s what I’m going to do. I’m going to suck that beautiful cock of yours and use this vibrator on your balls while I do it. You are to remain as still as you can and not make any of those lovely noises of yours. Nod if you understand.” Crowley nodded frantically. Aziraphale switched on the vibrator, making sure it was at the lowest setting, then placed it against Crowley’s right ball. The artist shivered, then went still. Aziraphale licked the leaking tip and ran the vibrator across the ball. Crowley bit back a whine of pleasure.

Aziraphale took him down, sucking hard. He pressed the vibrator against Crowley’s ball, carefully turning it up a bit higher. Crowley jerked involuntarily, but to Aziraphale’s considerable pride stilled himself right away. “Good little pet.” He whispered into Crowley’s skin.

Crowley’s arms and legs shook with the effort of keeping still while Master put him through the most exquisite torture. Aziraphale’s mouth and tongue were enough to drive Crowley to the precipice, but when combined with the vibrator, the pleasure was almost painful. Crowley wanted it to stop, he never wanted it to end. Master was gifting him, he was punishing him, Crowley was in both Hell and Paradise. His vision was becoming blurred, stars dancing in front of his eyes. He needed to come, was consumed by the need to come, and Master, kind, cruel, loving, punishing Master **wasn’t letting him…**

“Come.” Master’s voice, muffled by Crowley’s cock, was a commanding growl. Crowley, unable to keep silent any longer, screeched incoherently and came, his entire body shaking like a live wire. Aziraphale kept the vibrator on his balls, extending his orgasm, until the redhead was sobbing from the effort. 

Aziraphale gently lowered the rig so Crowley was on his knees. His darling was panting hard, saliva in the corners of his mouth. “How are you doing, my pet?” 

Crowley took a deep breath, then clapped his hands once. Aziraphale smiled and came to kneel behind him, his own cock hard and eager for his pet’s hole. “Do you still want the double stimulation?” Another clap, and a nod. “Such a sweet slut.” Aziraphale sucked a kiss into Crowley’s sweat-damp skin, licking up a bead of moisture. “You taste of apples, love. Did you use the soap I had made for you?” Crowley nodded. “I’m so glad.” Aziraphale said happily before pushing Crowley’s legs apart and slowly entering him. Crowley groaned, head thrown back. 

Aziraphale pressed the vibrator to Crowley’s already sensitive cock, stroking the shaft, and Crowley keened. “You’re doing so well, suffering so beautifully, how you must feel, my darling, my perfect pet, my darling slave.” Aziraphale growled into Crowley’s ear as he thrust deep inside his perfect heat. He turned the vibrator up a setting, and Crowley made a sound halfway between a shriek and a sob. “Can you hold back for me, love? Can you come when Master commands?” A high whine. “Your agony is so beautiful, my darling. You are so perfect in your pain and pleasure, so gorgeous in your agony of ecstasy, I love you so much, my perfect pet.” Aziraphale chanted as he pounded into his pet. “So beautiful, so exquisite, a work of art in and of yourself...” he turned the vibrator to the highest setting and Crowley screeched, tears of pain and pleasure flowing down his face. Aziraphale himself was ready to burst. “Come for me, my perfect slave. Come for Master.”

Crowley’s screech was so loud Aziraphale was certain it rattled the windows. He came hard, painting his chest and stomach with his spend. Aziraphale gave one final thrust and came himself,  his own cry echoing. 

Crowley’s head fell forward as his body slumped in the ropes. Aziraphale untied him, kissing the exposed skin and laying each rope on a mat by the bed to be washed. He untied the blindfold last, and Crowley blinked against the light and smiled at him, his eyes glassy and bright with love. He leaned over and nuzzled Aziraphale’s neck. Aziraphale knew he was deep in Sub Space, and he stroked the sweat damp hair. Crowley made a soft purring sound. “Let’s get a bath, darling.” Aziraphale said softly. He picked up the pliant artist and carried him into the bathroom, setting him gently down on the cushioned seat next to the toilet. Crowley hummed, swaying, his eyes closed and a smile on his face. 

Aziraphale ran a hot bath, adding all their favorite oils. He  picked Crowley up and climbed into the tub, settling himself against the bath pillow. 

The heat and oils stirred Crowley into a soupy consciousness, and he pressed himself against his master, wrapping his arms and legs around the blond. He purred when Aziraphale poured water over his head, rinsing the sweat out of his hair. Aziraphale squeezed a dollop of shampoo into his hands and began massaging it into Crowley’s scalp. Crowley rumbled in happiness. He loved it when Master washed his hair after sex. It felt so nice, and helped bring Crowley out of Sub space. And Master was always so gentle, never pulling and gently removing any tangles. 

Aziraphale rubbed lather into Crowley’s hair, making sure he got every inch before picking up the cup. “Close your eyes, love.” Crowley shut his eyes, and Aziraphale rinsed his hair, making sure to get all the shampoo out. “You did so wonderfully, my sweet boy. I’m so proud of you.” Crowley hissed happily. “Now, I propose that since it’s shaping up to be quite a lovely day, we go locate an animal shelter of some sort. I was quite in earnest when I talked about getting a dog.”

Crowley grinned. ‘I like dogs. Never had one of my own, because Dad was allergic, but our neighbors had a mutt named Georgie. He was real friendly.’ 

Aziraphale sighed “We had a purebred Standard poodle named Maisie that Mother would take to shows. She wasn’t really meant to be a pet. I always wanted a pet, you know? Mother went spare the one time she caught  us rolling around in the mud together. I got a blistering lecture about ‘ruining Maisie’s chances to win the show’ as well as blisters on my ass from the spanking Father gave me.”

‘What asses.’ 

‘Indeed.’ 

After a lovely bath and an even better breakfast, they got dressed, then following the instructions that Crowley pulled up on Google Maps, drove over to the next town(the village by them was barely big enough to hold a stop light, let alone have an animal shelter). The animal shelter was run by volunteers of the RSPCA, and the lady working that day was a buxom brunette with the name ‘Lois’ on her plastic name tag. “Good morning, gentlemen. How may I help you?”

Aziraphale gave her a winning smile. “We’re in the market for a companion, and was hoping you could help.” Lois blushed at this courtly and rather quaint man. 

“I would be delighted. The dogs are to the left, and cats to the right.”

Crowley looked to the right. ‘Would it be okay if I just went and looked at the cats?’ Aziraphale nodded, and Crowley sauntered over and opened the door. Lois smiled at Aziraphale. 

“Would you like to see the dogs, sir?” Aziraphale nodded at her, and Lois led him into the dogs’ kennels. “Did you have a specific type in mind?”

“One that’s easy to train, and friendly. Also one that likes the water. My spouse and I live close by the beach. I would prefer a medium sized dog, and also a mutt.” As he was talking, Aziraphale was examining the dogs, his heart going out to them. “They’re all so lovely, I’m not sure if...wait.” He stopped at a cage. “May I see that one, please?” 

Lois blinked in surprise. “Him?” Aziraphale nodded decisively. “Very well.” She unlocked the cage and went inside, picking up the shivering black and brown puppy. The puppy growled and nipped at her. “He’s been here a long time. Nobody wants him because he’s, well...” 

Aziraphale came over. “May I hold him, please?” Lois passed the puppy over. He growled, and Aziraphale gently rubbed his ears. “Here now, there’s no need for that. You poor thing, locked in this cage. How would you like to come home with me, and have yummy steak for dinner, and be able to run?”

Lois wiped away a tear. “Most people see he’s only got the three legs and they pass right over him.”

“Well, then that’s my very good fortune. Shall we go back up front so I may fill out any paperwork needed?” 

When they returned to the front, they found Crowley sitting in one of the chairs, a small black kitten clutched to his chest. Aziraphale came over. “I see you found someone.”

‘Want to keep her. She’s blind and has a real loud meow.’ As if on cue, the kitten meowed. Aziraphale’s puppy perked up his ears, and he yipped. Aziraphale laughed.

“We should make sure they get along first.” He set the puppy on the floor, then motioned for Crowley to set down the kitten. The puppy hobbled over, sniffing. The kitten made a tiny hissing sound, and the puppy whined and rolled over. The kitten sniffed at him, then climbed up onto the puppy’s belly, curled up into a tiny ball, and fell asleep, purring loudly. Aziraphale laughed. “I guess they get along. We’ll take them both.” Lois fetched the papers, and after signing them, Crowley and Aziraphale packed their new pets in the carriers provided and drove back home. 

“Here we are, my darlings!” Aziraphale sang out as he opened the carriers. “Home sweet home.” The puppy and kitten came running out. The puppy hobbled around, sniffing, and the kitten followed after him. Crowley and Aziraphale sat on the sofa and watched them explore. “We need to think of names.”

‘Siren for the kitten.’ 

Aziraphale laughed. “Very appropriate. I’d like to name the puppy Oscar, for Oscar Wilde.” Crowley gave him two thumbs up. “Oh, wonderful. Next time I go into London I’ll get some supplies for them. Let’s see, they’ll need food, and bowls, and toys, and Oscar will need a collar and leash, and perhaps some catnip toys for Siren. But I think for now they won’t mind sharing our dinner.”

(They did not. In fact, Crowley had to physically remove Siren from the table when she started sniffing a little too closely at his shrimp.)

It didn’t take long for them to become a part of the home. Oscar fell in love with the ocean the second he saw it, and Aziraphale would take him on long walks down the beach, hand in hand with Crowley. Siren would of course come with them, avoiding the water with almost preternatural perception. For a blind kitten, she could navigate the world with surprising dexterity. Siren and Oscar loved playing together, but Oscar seemed to sense how much smaller the kitten was, and would be very gentle. They slept together in a large bed Aziraphale had purchased, Siren curled up into Oscar’s side. 

About two weeks after Siren and Oscar became a part of their family, Aziraphale announced that he wanted to have a dinner party. Crowley liked the idea, and so Aziraphale sent out invitations to their friends as well as to Liliana inviting them for dinner on the fourteenth. “I’m going to do a roast with potatoes and carrots, with chocolate cake for afters.” Crowley rubbed his stomach and grinned. 

Liliana was the first to arrive that night, and she pulled them both into a crushing hug. “I’m so happy to see you both. This house is beautiful.” Crowley blushed and offered to show her around. “I’d be delighted...oh! Hello.” Oscar had come toddling over, eager to greet a new friend. “Aren’t you precious? What’s your name?”

‘Oscar.’ Crowley signed. Siren came dashing over, meowing, and Crowley scooped her up. ‘And this is Siren’. 

Liliana rubbed Siren’s head, and the kitten’s motor started. “They’re both lovely.” Crowley grinned. 

‘We think so.’ 

The rest of the guests arrived(Newt, Anathema, Samuel and a man he introduced as Martin, Madam Tracy and her husband Sergeant Shadwell) and after they all gushed over Siren and Oscar, Aziraphale announced that dinner was served and would they all like to come into the dining room. They filed in, and Aziraphale went into the kitchen and picked up the platter, carrying it out to the dining room amidst applause. 

Conversation flowed easily, and everyone pronounced the roast as superb. Martin, a rather prissy looking man with thinning blond hair, dabbed at his napkin. “Top hole. Now, Mr. Fell, Samuel here tells me you’re one of his best customers.”

Aziraphale frowned at him. “That is hardly appropriate dinner conversation, but yes.”

Martin took a sip of wine. “I take it that exquisite red head next to you is Crowley?” Aziraphale bristled in rage at the inquisitive tone. 

“Yes.” He ground out. Crowley recognized the rage in his voice and slunk down a bit in his chair. Aziraphale patted his hand. 

Martin let his gaze rake up and down Crowley, who was beginning to regret wearing the outfit he had on, a custom made suit that showed off all his lines. “You know, I’ve been looking for a Submissive of my own, and I do love redheads. Would you perhaps be willing to let me have yours for, say, the weekend?”

The sound of a glass shattering made everyone jump. Aziraphale was shaking in fury, heedless of the blood that dripped from his hand. “I. Beg. Your. Pardon?” His voice was as cold as ice and as sharp as a knife. “Let me make one thing clear, Mr. Martin.” Aziraphale stood and walked over to Martin. He grabbed his necktie and pulled him close.  _**“Crowley. Is. MINE.”** _ He snarled. “I am the only one allowed to touch him. You don’t even deserve to breathe the  **same air** as him. Now, I do not wish to further ruin dinner, so I will be a gracious host and forget this sordid conversation ever happened.” He released Martin, then went into the kitchen to clean up. He could hear Samuel’s voice, raised in anger. 

“What the bloody hell were you thinking, Martin? I brought you here because you’re a friend! How dare you try to take Fell’s Submissive! You are a complete embarrassment!”

Crowley came into the kitchen. ‘You okay?’ 

‘I’m fine, love.’ Aziraphale signed. ‘Sorry for losing my temper, but I am rather possessive when it comes to you.’ 

Crowley pulled him into his arms. ‘I love that about you, you know? Makes me  feel important, like I’m special.’ 

Aziraphale kissed him. “You are special. Now come on, let’s get back out there before your mother murders Mr. Martin. Not that it would be much of a loss.” Crowley giggled and they went back to the dining room. 

Martin remained very subdued for the rest of the evening. After dessert, Samuel apologized for him and promised that if Aziraphale and Crowley had any other parties, he(Martin) would most certainly not be invited along again. 

Liliana stayed and helped clean up, then extracted a promise from Crowley that they would come by for a visit soon. Once she was gone, they collapsed on the sofa. “Well, that was fun.” 

Crowley hummed in agreement. ‘Lots of hard work, though.’ 

Aziraphale stretched out on the sofa, pulling Crowley with him. Crowley settled against his chest with a sigh. Oscar and Siren came over and decided to join them. 

The four of them slowly drifted off to sleep, happy and warm. 


	3. Love and Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley Safe Words out and feels bad, but Aziraphale assures him he did nothing wrong, and later on there's a party.

Chapter Three: Love and Limits

**SLAP** **SLAP** **SLAP** The sound echoed through the darkened bedroom, and Aziraphale immediately stilled in his ministrations. He grabbed the remote that controlled the rig off the bedside table and pressed the button so Crowley was lowered to his knees. Instantly, the Dominant was in front of his Submissive, stroking his hair and speaking in a soft tone far removed from the deep growl he had been affecting moments earlier. “I’ve got you, my sweet. Master’s got you. You’re okay now, it’s okay.”

Crowley shook, overwhelmed by sensation. It was very rare that he ever had to safe word out of a scene, and Aziraphale always was so gentle. ‘S...sorry.’

Aziraphale kissed his forehead. “Don’t apologize, sweetness, you did nothing wrong. Do you want me to untie you now?” Crowley blinked back tears and nodded. Aziraphale gently untied him and removed the vibrator, and Crowley climbed into his lap, rubbing his face against his chest and breathing him in. “I’m sorry it was too much, darling.”

‘Got...overwhelmed. The sensation was too much. Not you. Never you.’

Aziraphale stroked his damp hair. “Do you want something to drink? A snack?” Crowley held up two fingers. “Both?” A sleepy nod. “Hmm, okay. I’ll be right back.” He pressed a loving kiss to the side of Crowley’s head and went into the kitchen. He found Crowley’s water bottle and refilled it, then fixed a plate of cheese and crackers before heading back to their room. “Well, this is a fine how do you do.” He said in an amused tone.

Oscar was stretched out at the foot of the bed, and Siren was in Crowley’s lap, purring up a storm. Crowley was stroking her, a look of bliss on his face. Aziraphale shook his head fondly and came over, setting the plate of food on the nightstand and handing Crowley his bottle. Crowley took a long drink. Siren stretched out and sniffed at Aziraphale’s hand, then rubbed against him, still purring.

Oscar hobbled over and did his best to wash Aziraphale’s face. “Manners, Oscar.” Aziraphale said in a firm tone, and Oscar flopped onto his lap, his tail going so fast it was almost a blur. He licked Siren, who meeped her annoyance, then Crowley, who giggled.

Eating the crackers proved to be a bit of a challenge, as both animals were very interested in what their Daddies were doing. In the end, Siren got a piece of cheese and Oscar got a cracker. Aziraphale of course made sure there were no crumbs in the bed. “Now, you two. Back to your own bed, if you please.” They had bought a cat bed for Siren, but it was collecting dust as she much preferred to cuddle up with Oscar in his larger bed. Oscar wagged his tail and gazed up at Aziraphale. “None of that. Go on. Take Siren with you.”

Oscar seemed to sigh in resignation. He picked Siren up by the scruff of her neck(she hissed, but then calmed) and hopped off the bed and went into the living room, where his bed sat in a corner. Aziraphale made sure the door was firmly closed, then came back to bed. Crowley snuggled up to him. “Feeling better, darling?”

‘Yes, but I don’t think I want to do any more. Is that alright?’

Aziraphale kissed him. “Of course it is. I’ll get the stuff put up, then we can cuddle. Sound good?” Crowley nodded. Aziraphale put away the ropes and vibrator, then came over and pulled Crowley into his arms.

‘M’sorry, I was honestly enjoying myself up until...’

Aziraphale turned so he could look his artist in the eyes. “Sweetness. You **never** have to apologize for having to safe word out of a scene we’re doing. The last thing I want is to hurt you, okay?” Crowley looked down, contrite. “Look at me, sweetheart.” Crowley lifted his head. “You know, a few years before I met you, I had this Submissive, Gerald. He had this very bad habit of never telling me when he had reached his limit in a scene. Well, I come to find out that something we did-I don’t remember the specifics, but it involved being tied-caused him to get nerve damage in his shoulder, and all because he refused to vocalize his limits.”

‘What did you do?’

Aziraphale pulled Crowley into his arms, carding his fingers through his hair. “Read him the Riot Act and told him he was a disgrace to practitioners of BDSM everywhere. I broke up with him, and made sure to let every Dominant I know that he was not a good Submissive. We take that sort of thing seriously. Pretty sure he was never invited to a scene party again.”

‘Scene party?’

Aziraphale blushed. “Err, when Dominants and Submissives get together. They can be rather fun, but I haven’t been to one in nearly five years. Running an art gallery is hard work. Though Samuel did mention that he would be hosting one at Eden next weekend, and I would so love to show you off.”

‘There won’t be...anyone like Martin there?’

Aziraphale snarled. “There bloody well better not be. You’re **mine**. I don’t share my precious possessions, and you are my most precious.” Crowley shivered in desire. “Would you like to go, my darling?” A nod. “I’ll call Samuel in the morning and extend our RSVP. Right now, I think we should get some sleep.”

Samuel was of course delighted to hear that Aziraphale and Crowley would be attending his party. He hastened to assure them that Martin was most definitely **not** invited. Crowley couldn’t help the vindictive thrill at those words.

After breakfast, Crowley went into his studio. He was working on a large canvas that depicted the beach at night, with the stars making it nearly as bright as day. In the foreground, four figures-two men, a dog, and a cat-sat cuddled up on a tartan patterned blanket, a picnic spread in front of them. Crowley had tentatively decided to call the piece ‘An Outing By The Sea’. Aziraphale had seen the sketches and loved them.

Aziraphale knew by now that when Crowley was working on a painting, he would become completely absorbed in it for hours, sometimes not remembering to eat unless Aziraphale reminded him. So he fixed a tray of apples, crackers, cheese, and some cured meat along with water and carried it into the studio. “I’ve got some business at the gallery today. I won’t be gone too long if I can help it. I expect that tray to be licked clean when I return.” Crowley nodded absently and dipped his brush in the bottle of red paint, dotting the pattern of the blanket. Aziraphale kissed him, wishing that he could stay. He loved watching his love in his element. The fact that Crowley tended to paint wearing nothing but a flimsy pair of panties was also a great incentive. But duty called, and Aziraphale reluctantly parted.

The business at the gallery-helping to clear out the top room so that Crowley’s work could be placed there as a permanent exhibit-did not take long at all, and Aziraphale decided to sort through his email before going home. The applications for New Artist of 2021 were already starting to come in, and Aziraphale sorted through those, rejecting four out of hand for not attaching a picture, two for being rather banal and unoriginal, and three simply because their tone was far too much like bragging for his liking. He found three that looked promising-a sculptor that did rather fascinating abstract work, a painter that did animals that were a bit on the cartoony side, but still very well done, and a black and white photographer. He printed out the pictures they had sent, placing them neatly in a folder.

(He knew of course that by the time the application cut off date arrived that the folder would be much thicker.)

The rest of his emails were come-ons, spam, messages from other gallery owners, a few links to some sites to buy toys(he much preferred Eden, because he knew Samuel only sold the highest quality merchandise), plus a few from Fell Industries. Aziraphale deleted those with a wicked grin of glee.

That done, he signed off, shut down his computer, and grabbed his coat. “I’m off, Newt!”

“See ya, Boss!” Newt waved. He glanced over at the clock. Almost lunch time. He was going to meet Ana at the cafe down the street, and he had been counting down the minutes ever since he arrived at work that morning.

Aziraphale walked down the street, whistling. The air was getting cooler. Winter was sneaking up. Aziraphale couldn’t wait to be able to light a fire in their fireplace and snuggle up in front of it. He pulled his car out onto the street and set off for home, humming.

Crowley was stretched out on the sofa when he came in. Aziraphale felt, as he always did, a nearly overwhelming rush of love. The Submissive was snuffling in his sleep, a blanket thrown over his waist. His chest was bare, and Siren was curled up on him, purring with the rise and fall of Crowley’s breath. Oscar was prancing around him, tail blurring. Aziraphale greeted him, then tiptoed into the studio, smiling. The tray was empty of food.

Aziraphale went back into the living room and knelt in front of the sofa. “Crowley, sweetness, I’m home.” Crowley opened sleepy eyes and smiled. “I see you remembered to eat.” A proud nod, and Crowley opened his arms. Aziraphale motioned for him to sit up(Siren was dislodged temporarily, but she jumped right back into Crowley’s lap) before getting onto the sofa and pulling Crowley into his arms. Oscar climbed up to curl at their feet. “How’s the painting coming along?”

‘Really well. I think maybe I’ll have it complete by Saturday.’

“Sounds wonderful. Is it a keep painting or a sell painting?”

Crowley held up a finger. ‘I am working on one for the gallery. I want to do a painting of an angel making stars. I have sketches, want to see?’ Aziraphale nodded, and Crowley went over to the writing desk in the corner and opened a drawer, pulling out several sheets of paper. ‘See, I’m thinking of having him in the process of creating a nebula.’

Aziraphale sorted through the sketches. Even in rough form, his love’s remarkable talent shone through. “Darling, is it me or does this angel bear a rather striking resemblance to a certain gorgeous redhead?”

Crowley blushed. ‘Yeah, I used myself as the model.’

Aziraphale stopped at a sketch that showed Angel Crowley with his hands and wings outstretched, a look of rapture on his face as he formed the nebula. “This one. It’s perfect. However, the idea of anyone else owning it is galling.”

Crowley thought. ‘Could do two copies. One for us, and one for the gallery. We could hang the first one next to the painting of you.’

Aziraphale sighed. “Very well. It won’t be too much trouble?” Crowley shook his head. Aziraphale placed the sketches on the coffee table and pulled the giggling Crowley into a kiss that lasted for a blissfully long time.

“Darling, relax. You’ll do fine.” Aziraphale said softly. They were walking down the street towards Eden. Aziraphale was dressed in his finest suit, one he had of course had custom made. Crowley was wearing a bespoke outfit as well, consisting of a dark red silk shirt that clung to his upper body like a second skin, tight black trousers that hung low on his hips, and a black satin jacket. His collar was around his neck, and Aziraphale had his leash in his waistcoat pocket. “I’ll put it on when we arrive.” Crowley was nearly dizzy with nerves and anticipation.

They arrived at Eden and Aziraphale hooked Crowley’s leash, tugging gently. “Good, my pet?” Crowley nodded eagerly. “Well then, let’s go make everyone jealous.”

Samuel greeted them with exuberance, embracing Aziraphale and kissing both his cheeks. He shook Crowley’s hand. “So glad you could come! You both look wonderful. I’ve got refreshments, and Zira, I know there’s quite a few people here that will be utterly delighted to see you.” He spoke in a serious voice. “They all know you’re married, so rest assured nobody will make the same mistake Martin did.”

Crowley’s shoulders slumped in relief. Aziraphale looked relieved as well. “Good. Come along, Pet. Let’s introduce you to some of Master’s old friends.” Crowley trailed obediently after.

Aziraphale introduced Crowley around, and Crowley made an effort to remember all the names. One of the Dominants, a brassy blonde with rather large breasts, seemed utterly delighted by the fact that he was mute. “Wish my Sub couldn’t talk sometimes. Bitch is always mouthing off. Aren’t you?” She asked the woman kneeling at her feet, a rather pretty girl with black hair.

“Yes Mistress, I am very mouthy.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “Trust me, my sweet slut can be quite bratty even if he can’t speak.” The two Dominants laughed. “So, how have you and Sophia been, Eleanor?” Eleanor smiled.

“Very good. We’re thinking of trying to adopt. Sophia would make a wonderful mother. How about you?”

“Well, we’ve got a..Crowley, on your knees. Know your place.” Crowley knelt down, head pressed against Aziraphale’s leg. “That’s better. We’ve got a lovely house on the beach, and we recently adopted a dog and a cat. Neither of us wants children. Crowley can be enough of a child.” Crowley huffed, and Aziraphale tugged on his braid. “Behave.”

Crowley pouted. Eleanor laughed. “I see what you mean about the brattiness. He’s so precious.”

Crowley pouted harder and held up three fingers. Aziraphale blinked. ‘When did you decide?’ Crowley frowned in thought, then smiled.

‘Just now. Wasn’t feeling male.’ Aziraphale bent down and kissed him.

‘Do you want me to tell them?’ Crowley nodded.

‘Just so no one accidentally misgenders me.’

Aziraphale straightened. “Um, ladies and gentlemen, I have to make a correction. Earlier I introduced my darling using male pronouns. Well, they have informed me that they are going to be using They/Them pronouns for tonight. I ask that you address them using those pronouns.” Everyone agreed.

“So where did you meet them?” Thomas, a Dominant with a rather unfortunate hairdo asked. Aziraphale grinned.

“They were the New Artist of 2020. The minute I saw them, I was lost. Once the contract for the New Artist was signed, I made my move and was rather delighted to discover they felt the same. We’ve been inseparable ever since.”

After a bit more mingling, Samuel announced that dinner was ready. Crowley settled onto a cushion at Aziraphale’s feet, their head in his lap as they stared with loving devotion at their Master. Aziraphale fed them, kissing them between each bite of food.

“I’ve blackballed Martin from my store, just so you know.” Samuel said, taking a sip of wine. “He’s pulled that stunt before, asking to share Submissives, but never a married one. I am not about to lose two of my best customers to a boor like him.”

Aziraphale grinned. “And just think, there was a time when my darling blushed upon walking in here. Oh, and thank you so much for the recommendation you gave us. The man that installed the motor for the rig and remote was a consummate professional.”

Samuel raised a glass in acknowledgment.

“So what sort of things does your pet like, Aziraphale?” Thomas asked. “My lovely boy enjoys a bit of pain play. Sadly, he couldn’t make it due to work obligations.”

Aziraphale sipped at the wine(it was nowhere near his standards, but it was passable enough). “Shibari. My pet loves being tied. Blindfolding, dirty talk, edging, biting. My sweet slut loves it when I bite them. Darling, do you still have my mark on your shoulder?” Crowley pulled down their shirt to show the livid bruise on their shoulder, the teeth marks still visible. “Hmm. Think when we get home I’ll mark you again.” Crowley shivered in desire. “They also have a very large praise kink.”

“If I may ask,” Sophia spoke up after getting a nod of permission, “how do they safe word out?”

“A tap to any part of my body if their hands are free, or three claps if they’re tied up. My poor darling had to safe word out the other day.”

‘Felt bad about it.’

Aziraphale tugged on his leash. “And I told you, you’ve no reason to. I love you, my pet, and I don’t want to hurt you...well, at least not in a bad way.”

Crowley smiled up at their Master and husband.

Later that night Aziraphale kept his promise, bringing them to sobbing, shaking orgasm as he marked them up with his teeth. “I love you so much, my sweet one.” Aziraphale whispered as he cleaned them up.

‘Love you too. Will those mark?’

Aziraphale softly stroked one of the marks on their inner thigh. “Yes, these will bruise up quite nicely and leave a lovely mark.”

Crowley wiggled in glee.


	4. Food Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley makes dinner for Aziraphale and our boys have some fun in the bedroom. A week later, they're at the Ritz when Aziraphale is unpleasantly surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the GO groups I'm in for suggesting things Crowley and Aziraphale could get up to.

Chapter Four: Food of Love

Crowley whistled to himself as he checked the oven. Everything was coming along perfectly. A quick glance at the clock told him that Aziraphale would be home in ten minutes. The table was set, candles were waiting to be lit, and dinner was smelling delicious.

He removed his apron and smoothed out the wrinkles on his dress. It was his favorite one, deep red with a long slit in the left side that showed his legs off perfectly. He was wearing his favorite black lipstick, moon hoop earrings, and silver stiletto heels that added another six inches to his already towering height.

Crowley went to the fridge and got out the wine he had bought earlier, a rather nice white that the owner of the wine store had assured him would pair wonderfully with what he was cooking. On a whim, Crowley had also purchased a bottle of aged port.

The sound of the front door opening made him grin. He patted his hair down, then went to greet his love.

“Something smells...delicious.” Aziraphale’s voice trailed off as he took in the gorgeous man in front of him. “Are we feminine, darling?” Crowley blushed and shook his head. “You look beautiful. What’s the occasion?”

Crowley came over and Aziraphale pulled him into his arms. ‘I need an occasion to dress up for my husband?’ Aziraphale kissed him. ‘I...made dinner. It’s almost ready.’

“Smells scrummy. Let me get cleaned up and into something appropriate.” Crowley nodded.

Oscar and Siren came running over, eager to greet their other daddy. Aziraphale petted and cooed over them, then went into the bathroom and washed up before going into the bedroom and changing into a nicer suit. He smoothed down his hair, then went into the dining room. Crowley had gone all out, he noted with a pleased smile. Candles on the table and all.

Aziraphale watched, entranced, as his love emerged from the kitchen with a wine bottle and two glasses. Blushing a bit, he showed the wine to Aziraphale, who whistled. “Excellent choice, Fire.” Crowley’s entire body lit with happiness, and he poured them each a glass, then headed back into the kitchen. He came back seconds later bearing a glass platter with the most enormous trout Aziraphale had ever seen, surrounded by what looked like small potatoes and some greens.

Crowley set the platter down in slight trepidation. Aziraphale looked at it, then at him, and broke into the widest smile Crowley had ever seen. “My darling, you have outdone yourself. That looks positively delicious!”

Crowley blushed. ‘Don’t say that until you’ve tried it.’ He slid into his seat and flaked off a large piece for Aziraphale, passing it over along with the potatoes and greens. Aziraphale speared a piece and lifted it to his mouth. He shut his eyes, chewed, swallowed, then moaned. “Ohh...my darling, it is beyond divine.” Crowley wiggled happily and filled his own plate.

Aziraphale took another bite. “Whatever did you bake it in?”

‘Oh, um, salt, pepper, some garlic, a bit of paprika, and some lemon. I wrapped it in foil and set it to bake. The potatoes and greens have the same thing.’

“Darling, if you hadn’t become an artist, you would have made a marvelous chef. It is absolutely perfect. And the wine pairs perfectly as well.”

Crowley blushed. ‘Knew it would.’ He took a bite of his fish, smiling.

“Oscar! Manners.” Aziraphale spoke firmly to the pup, who was gazing up at him in adoration. “What do we do if we want something?” Oscar laid down, drool pouring from his mouth. Aziraphale took a tiny piece of fish and placed it on the floor. Oscar shot forward and gobbled it up.

Siren, who had come into the dining room and also smelled the fish, made a beeline for Crowley. She ‘looked’ up at him and meowed, pawing at his leg. Crowley snapped his fingers and, much to Aziraphale’s surprise, Siren sat. Crowley reached down and rubbed her head before giving her a piece of fish. Purring, she carried it off to eat in privacy. “Where did she learn that?”

‘Read it was a way to train cats, and since I can’t use voice commands on her, I decided to try it. She’s learning really fast.’ Oscar came prancing over, eager to get some more food from his other Daddy. Crowley glared at him, and Oscar laid down, tail thumping.

“Oscar, you’ve had your share. Go lie down someplace.” Aziraphale said firmly. Oscar huffed and went to his bed. “So how was your day?”

Crowley took a sip of wine. ‘It was good. Got more of my angel painting done, then I went through my art inventory. I need more brushes and canvases.’

“I’ll pick some up for you next time I’m in London.”

‘I also did some work out in the garden. Getting everything ready for colder weather. Went for a walk down the beach. Then I went the next town over and got the stuff for dinner. How about you?’

Aziraphale sighed. “A **dreadfully boring** meeting with a few gallery owners of my acquaintance, several reams of ghastly paperwork, several phone calls that took far too long and resolved nothing, and a rather temperamental artist that nearly broke one of my favorite mugs when I told him his work wasn’t the big seller he thought it was.” He took another bite of potatoes. “Needless to say, I was a bit stressed on the drive home. But the good thing is, now that I got all that done I technically don’t need to return to the gallery until the first of the year.” 

‘That’s good.’ 

“It is. I love the gallery, wouldn’t give it up for anything, but it can be a headache sometimes. Though you’re a big help.” Crowley cocked his head, and Aziraphale leaned over and kissed his nose. “You relax me, my perfect one.” Crowley giggled. “You should wear this dress more often, even when you’re male presenting. It looks so very lovely on you.” Crowley blushed and nodded. 

After the dinner dishes were cleaned, Aziraphale led Crowley over to the sofa and pulled him down into his lap for a proper kiss. Crowley had kicked off his heels, and he wriggled his toes. Aziraphale stroked his leg, fingers inching higher until they encountered...”Darling?” Aziraphale breathed out. “Are you wearing anything under this dress?” 

Crowley batted his eyes and smiled innocently. 

“That’s what I thought, you wicked creature.” Aziraphale said in a low growl before pinning Crowley to the sofa.  He grabbed the bottom part of the dress and hiked it up, licking his lips as Crowley’s cock was revealed. “Look at you, gorgeous thing. Do you want Master to suck you, my darling?” Crowley whined. Aziraphale slid down and kissed it. Crowley whimpered. “You’ve been so good for me, my sweet slut. Making dinner, wearing this delectable dress. I think you deserve a reward.” He ran a finger across Crowley’s balls. “I’m going to suck your gorgeous cock, then we’re going into the bedroom and I’m going to play with you. Would you like that?”

‘Yes, Master, please!’ 

“Good boy. My Fire. My perfect pet.” Aziraphale licked Crowley’s cock, sighing to himself. His pet was so sweet. He took him down his throat, sucking at intervals, and Crowley hissed in pleasure. Aziraphale sucked him hard, his hands squeezing and rolling Crowley’s balls, and the artist bucked up into his throat, a steady whine pouring from his mouth. 

Aziraphale swallowed his spend when Crowley came. His own cock was throbbing in his trousers. He pulled off, licking his lips. “Fire, you are the most delectable dish I’ve ever eaten. Come along.” Crowley stood, and Aziraphale led him into their room, making sure to close the door firmly. 

“Now, my sweet and perfect slut, I want you to get on your knees.” Crowley knelt, and Aziraphale undid his trousers, pulling out his throbbing cock. “Worship me, slut.” 

Crowley whined in joy and surged forward, taking Master’s perfect cock in his mouth and sucking. Aziraphale hissed out a curse and buried his hands in Crowley’s hair. “Yes, that’s it my perfect love, you’re so good at this, worship Master, praise me with your mouth, let me fuck that perfect throat, you were made to take my cock, weren’t you? Made for me to use as I see fit. Do you want Master to fuck your throat, my Fire? Do you want me to fuck into you until you’re nearly choking on my cock? Do you want that, my perfect darling slut?” 

Crowley was nearly sobbing from arousal. He looked up at Aziraphale, eyes wide and pleading. Aziraphale grasped his hair and began thrusting into his mouth. “So good for me, my darling, my perfect slave, you take my cock so prettily, you look so fucking hot on your knees with my cock down your throat. Suck me harder, slut. Suck...oh...fuck, yes that’s it, that’s perfect. Oh my darling, my love, my pet, my husband how I love you, you perfect thing...” Aziraphale came with a cry, his entire body shaking. Crowley swallowed, then gently licked up the bits he had missed. 

Aziraphale placed his hand on Crowley’s chin and tilted his head up. “You did so beautifully, Fire. Now, take the dress off and get on the bed. I want you on your back with your legs open.” Crowley obeyed. 

Aziraphale undressed as well before heading over to the Toy Chest. “Let’s see. I want to play.” He selected the items he wanted then walked over to the bed and climbed in, straddling Crowley. “Hands around the headboard, please.” Crowley wrapped his hands around the iron, and Aziraphale cuffed them. “Good, love?” Crowley gave an experimental tug and nodded. “Can you still tap?” Crowley tapped the headboard. “Good. Now.” Aziraphale brushed the feather tickler across Crowley’s face. “Let’s have some fun.”

He gently ran the tickler down Crowley’s chest, barely brushing the skin. He traced the pattern of the meteor tattoo, then followed the supernova in the middle of Crowley’s chest, across to the nebula on his right side and then across again to trace the asteroid on his left side. Crowley whimpered, his eyes dark with lust. 

Aziraphale repeated the pattern, each time pressing down a bit more, until Crowley was writhing and panting. “And I haven’t even touched your cock yet.” The blond marveled. Crowley whimpered out a sob. 

Aziraphale kissed him. ‘Patience, my darling. There’s so much more to come.’ Crowley keened. 

Aziraphale stroked Crowley’s arms and legs, slowly increasing the pressure. Crowley’s cock was erect and leaking from the tip. Aziraphale lapped up some of the moisture, and Crowley howled. “ So good, my darling.” Aziraphale whispered in pride as he ran the tickler over Crowley’s cock. “You’re doing so well, my sweet. Lift up for me.” Whining, Crowley lifted his legs. Aziraphale stroked his cleft with the tickler, and Crowley screeched. Aziraphale tossed the tickler aside, then lined himself up and slammed into Crowley. 

Crowley shrieked in pleasure, sobbing in joy as Master fucked into him. His cock ached so, and he needed Master to touch it. He whined, and Aziraphale grabbed up the tickler and began stroking in time with his thrusts. “So good, so perfect, so hot, so tight, my darling, my perfect one, my sweet slut, you take Master so well, look at you, debauched and writhing beneath me. Do you need to come, my love? Do you need release?” Crowley choked on a sob. “So perfect, so wanton. Come for Master, my slave. Come. Now.” 

Crowley shrieked in animal pleasure and came hard, his vision whiting out. Aziraphale came seconds later, and Crowley relished in the feel of his spend. “So good, my perfect darling.” Aziraphale murmured into his ear before uncuffing him. “Do you want to take a bath?”

‘Shower.’ 

“Very well.”

After a nice shower, they got into their pajamas. Aziraphale opened the door a crack, knowing that at some point the pets would come in. Crowley was already halfway to sleep when Aziraphale returned to bed. He wrapped himself around the blond, making a happy purring sound. ‘Love you, Master.’

“I love you too. Thank you for dinner.” 

‘You’re welcome.’ Crowley signed before drifting off. Aziraphale kissed his forehead and followed him into dreams. 

**One Week Later**

Aziraphale adjusted his tie in the mirror. There. Much better. “Crowley darling, are you ready?” 

Crowley emerged from the bathroom, a smile on his face. He was wearing his dark blue blouse and skirt combination, along with his blue flats. He had opted for some eyeliner and dark red lipstick. His hair was in a French braid, and his star earrings dangled down, flashing. 

Aziraphale made a ‘turn around’ gesture. Crowley turned, and Aziraphale whistled. “Perfect, my love. Now, our reservation is at eight, and it takes about an hour to get there. Would you like to drive?”

Crowley danced in glee and grabbed his keys. Aziraphale followed him out. “Try not to drive too insanely, please.”

Crowley nodded, then proceeded to crank the radio as high as it would go and drive like a bat out of hell. Aziraphale clung to the door handle and prayed. 

They pulled into the Ritz’s parking lot with twenty minutes to spare. Aziraphale nearly fell onto the pavement in relief. Crowley got out, and Aziraphale, perhaps realizing that kissing the pavement would be rather silly, gave him a glare. “You are a speed demon. Come along.” He took Crowley’s arm and led him into the restaurant’s lobby. 

The maitre d smiled as they came over. “Mr. Fell, so good to see you. Your room is being cleaned. It should take no more than ten minutes. In the meantime, please feel free to wait at the bar and order anything you like.” 

“That sounds fine. Come along, darling, I’ll buy you a drink.” He steered Crowley over to the bar and ordered them both a Scotch. Crowley sipped at his. “Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?” Crowley nodded, blushing. “Well, I’m going to tell you again. You look beautiful.” Aziraphale leaned over and cupped Crowley’s face in his hand. “Every time I wake up next to you, I have to pinch myself to make sure I’m not dreaming. You are my life, Anthony.” He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Crowley’s lips. “You taste of Scotch, my love.” He said in a loving tone, thumb stroking Crowley’s cheek. Crowley sighed and rubbed his cheek on Aziraphale’s hand. “My love, my perfect darling, my...”

“Aziraphale?!” 

Aziraphale went stiff at the voice behind him. Crowley lifted his head up and frowned at the woman who had spoken. She looked like she had swallowed a lemon. Aziraphale took a deep, deep breath, plastered a blank expression on his face, and turned. “Mother. What a...shock.”

Crowley gaped in shock himself and stared more closely at the woman. She did sort of resemble his master, but where Master’s hair was soft, fluffy, and the color of clouds, her hair was straw and an ugly yellow. She had the same blue eyes, but Aziraphale’s were filled with warmth and love. Hers looked out at the world with contempt and superiority. 

“What are you doing here?” Aziraphale asked, still reeling at seeing his mother in the flesh for the first time in almost seven years. 

“I’m having dinner with some friends, and I came to get a drink. What...is..that?” She asked, a sneer of disgust on her face as she noticed Crowley. 

Aziraphale felt a surge of rage. How dare she. “That is my husband. Anthony, this is my mother. Mother, this is Anthony.”

Mrs. Fell’s face turned a lovely shade of puce. “You...you...WHAT?!” 

Aziraphale smirked and sipped at his Scotch. “My husband. We’ve been married, it will be three months come Christmas. He’s also my Submissive. And genderfluid.”

“You...you sick, twisted deviant! How dare you corrupt my son even more!” Mrs. Fell shrieked at Crowley. She came towards him, her hand raised. Aziraphale grabbed her wrist. “Let go of me!”

“I would suggest, Mother, that you go back to your friends and leave my husband and I alone.”

Mrs. Fell wrenched her hand away. “You disgust me. You’ll burn in Hell for this life of sin.”

“Better that than living in Heaven.” 

Mrs. Fell turned on her heels and stalked away. Aziraphale slumped in his stool. The bartender, recognizing a need when he saw one, refilled his glass. Crowley placed his hand on Aziraphale’s shoulder. ‘Okay?’

“I will be.” 

A server came and told them their room was ready. Aziraphale took Crowley’s arm. “Shall we?” A nod. 

As they walked across the restaurant, Crowley spotted Mrs. Fell sitting with a group of women that all had the same lemon-sucking expression on their faces. He smirked and slid his hand down Aziraphale’s backside. Their path took them right by the table. 

Crowley waited until they were right in front of the women, then with a wicked grin slapped Aziraphale on the ass, making sure to give him a nice hard squeeze. Scandalous gasps came from the table. Aziraphale looked over at him, his own grin wicked, then slid his own hand down and delivered his own firm smack. He was pretty sure one of his mother’s friends fainted at that. 

The server, who was a professional and thus would never laugh, led them into the private dining area. She unlocked the door to their private room. “The wine should be right up, Mr. Fell.” 

“Thank you, my dear.” Aziraphale slid into the booth. Crowley sat next to him, his head on Master’s shoulder. “I’m thinking of ordering finger foods, so I can feed them to you. How does that sound?” 

‘Yeah.’ 

When the wine came, Aziraphale ordered an array of appetizers and finger foods. Crowley sipped at his wine. ‘What did you mean earlier, about living in Heaven?’

Aziraphale sighed. “Our home. It was called Heaven, and I hated it. It was cold, and white. I always felt so...exposed.”

‘Oh. Your mum’s a real bitch, isn’t she?’

Aziraphale chuckled without humor. “Why do you think we haven’t spoken in nearly seven years? But at least I know one thing. She’s going to pretend she never saw me, or met you. As far as she cares, I am persona non grata. Same with Father. I haven’t seen or spoken to him in years, and I’m quite happy for that.”

‘Hey, at least you’ve got an awesome mother in law.’ 

“That I do, which reminds me, we’re going to visit her next weekend. She finally wore me down.”

Crowley laughed. ‘Yeah, she does that.’ 

The food arrived, and Aziraphale fed Crowley a piece at a time, kissing him deeply between each bite. 

This was his life, the gallery owner thought as he watched his love smile at the taste of the cheddar and fig appetizer. This gorgeous man beside him. 

He was so fucking lucky. 


	5. A Quiet Interval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale go to visit Liliana.

Chapter Five: A Quiet Interval

Aziraphale zipped his suitcase closed and carried it out to the living room where Crowley was waiting with his own set of luggage. He set his tartan patterned case next to his husband’s black leather one. “Got everything?” Crowley nodded. “Good. Now, we’ll just be gone for the weekend. The food dispenser we bought for Oscar and Siren has enough food in it, they’ve got plenty of water, and Oscar knows to use the pet door and go out to his spot in the garden should Nature call. Siren’s box has fresh litter in it.”

‘Still going to miss them.’

Aziraphale sighed. “I am too. But we’d best get a wiggle on if we want to make the station in time.”

‘I’ll drive.’ Crowley said with a wicked smirk. Aziraphale started to protest, but then his shoulder’s slumped.

“Very well. It will get us there faster.”

Crowley hooted and scooped his keys out of the bowl. He picked up his suitcase and ran out to the Bentley. Sighing, Aziraphale followed. “You know, my Citroen is quite reliable. Dependable. Safe.” Crowley made a face at Aziraphale’s car, then came over and took his suitcase, placing it with careful deliberation in the Bentley’s back seat. “Very well then.” Aziraphale climbed into the passenger seat, buckling himself tightly in. Crowley slid into the driver’s seat, slid a CD of Queen’s Greatest Hits into the CD player, slammed the car into reverse and rocketed down the driveway. Once on the road proper, he spun the car around, shifted hard into first gear, and sped off down the road, Freddie Mercury wailing about being in love with his car blasting from the speakers. Aziraphale closed his eyes and sent up several prayers.

Crowley slalomed around the other cars, honking his horn and giving a few the two finger salute. Aziraphale clutched the door handle and hoped his seat belt was tight enough. “Slow down!” He barked in his Dominant Voice, and Crowley instantly slowed to a more reasonable, but still fast pace.

They arrived at the station right on time, and Aziraphale staggered over to the kiosk to buy tickets while Crowley went to buy some food and drinks for the journey. Aziraphale came and fetched him, handing him his ticket. “Couldn’t get a private car this time, so no fun times, I’m afraid.” Crowley pouted. “We’ll have plenty of time for it later, darling. Now come on, we’re boarding. Don’t forget the food and drinks.”

They were escorted to their car. The other occupants, a young family consisting of a mother, father, and two children who looked to be about six(the girl) and eight(the boy) respectively, gave them the once over. Aziraphale nodded to them and stowed his and Crowley’s suitcases in the upper berth before sitting down. Crowley sat next to him, automatically lying his head on his husband’s shoulder. Aziraphale carded his hand through Crowley’s hair, gently twisting the braid between his fingers. Crowley purred and snuggled up closer. “Comfortable, darling?” Crowley hummed. “Oh, good.”

“Why don’t you ever pet my hair like that?” The woman asked her husband. He didn’t glance up from his paper. “Horace!”

“Hmm? Oh, yes dear, of course.”

Crowley bit back a giggle. ‘Horace is going to be in trouble!’

Aziraphale mock frowned at him. ‘Yes, but it is not our business, Fire. Though I do feel sorry for his wife. Pretty thing.’

‘Didn’t realize you were attracted to women too, Master.’ Crowley signed with a smirk. Aziraphale rolled his eyes.

‘I can appreciate beauty in all its forms, darling. Now behave.’ Aziraphale punctuated his sentence with a sharp tug on Crowley’s braid. Crowley tilted his head to look up at him with an innocent smile before resuming his previous position.

“You two are so sweet together, if you don’t mind me saying.” The young mother spoke up. Aziraphale smiled.

“Thank you, my dear.”

“You’re very...Hannah! Joseph! Leave that poor man be!” The children had come over and were staring with great interest at Crowley. “I do apologize.” Crowley grinned and waved a hand.

“How come you got yellow eyes, Mister? Are you a snake?” The boy, Joseph asked. “And how come you were making those weird shapes with your hands? And why do you have so many tattoos?”

Crowley frowned as if in deep thought. He held up a finger and picked his notepad and pen off the seat next to him. He wrote for a bit, then handed it to the boy, who read slowly, enunciating the words.

“I’m not a snake. It’s a ge-ne-tic thing. Those weird shapes were sign language. I’m mute, it’s one of the ways I comm-u-ni-cate. And I have lots of tattoos because I like them.” Joseph looked up from the paper. “Mute means you can’t talk?” Crowley nodded. “What’s genetic mean? Where did you get your tattoos? Why is your hair so long? Boys aren’t supposed to have long hair. What’s your favorite tattoo? Are you two boyfriends?”

Hannah, who had so far simply contented herself with staring at them both, decided to join in. “Why are you dressed like a rockstar? Are you a rock star? Do you have any pets? We’ve got a budgie and two parakeets. Why is your hair so white?” She addressed this last to Aziraphale, who blinked at her.

“Er...um...it just is.”

“Hannah, Joseph, now that’s enough Stop badgering these poor men. Come sit and have some cookies and look at your books. Come now.” The children sat back down, and the mother smiled apologetically at Crowley. “I do apologize.”

Aziraphale waved a hand. “No harm done, my dear. They can’t help being curious. But to answer one of your questions, Master Joseph, Anthony is my husband.”

“Cool.” Joseph said before opening his book. “Mum, I’ve colored all these.”

“Oh, dear. I forgot to pack the empty one. So sorry, darling.”

Crowley motioned for the book. Joseph passed it over. Crowley flipped through, then handed it back and picked up his pad and pen. He spent several moments sketching, then ripped off the paper and passed it over.

“Wow! That’s so cool, thanks Mister.”

Hannah pouted. “I want one!” Crowley grinned and began sketching anew. Once done, he passed it over to her. “Wow! Thanks!”

Crowley shrugged.

‘That was very kind of you, Fire.’ Aziraphale signed, pride on his face. Crowley blushed and pressed his face in his hand, peeking shyly out at Aziraphale. ‘My sweet pet.’

The rest of the train ride consisted of Crowley drawing pictures for the kids to color while Aziraphale and the mother(who introduced herself as Julia) found a common ground in a love for classic art and literature(Julia was amazed to discover that Aziraphale was **that** Fell).

“I used to go to that gallery all the time!”

Aziraphale beamed. “Well, it’s still there.”

Horace’s contributions to everything consisted of a few grunts. Other than that, he never once looked up from his paper. 

‘I can’t bloody talk and I’ve said more than him.’ Crowley signed once, looking over at Horace with thinly veiled contempt. Aziraphale burst into giggles, and when asked, told a half truth. 

“Oh, Anthony was just telling me something funny, that’s all.”

Crowley smirked. 

They arrived at the village just in time for lunch. After saying goodbye to Julia and the children, Crowley and Aziraphale headed into the small station. Aziraphale was the first to spot the shock of red hair. “Liliana!” 

Liliana turned and came over, a huge smile on her face. Aziraphale hugged her. “So glad to see you.” 

“You too. Hello Anthony.” 

Crowley beamed at his mother before enveloping her in a tight hug. ‘Hey Mum.’ Liliana kissed his forehead. 

“Now, I imagine you two are quite peckish, am I right?” She laughed at the twin nods. “Well, I don’t feel like cooking, so we’re going to Sammy’s. Sound good?” More nodding, and Liliana led them to her car. “You can put the suitcases in the boot.” 

Sammy’s was busy but not overly so, and the three of them were able to get seated with no trouble. After placing their orders and getting their drinks, Liliana spoke. “Now. I want you to tell me everything you’ve been up to since I saw you last.”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. “Everything?” Liliana glared at him.

“Everything that involves you both with clothes mostly on. I don’t need the salacious details of what you and my child get up to.” 

Crowley cackled. Aziraphale gave him a mock glare before turning back to Liliana. 

“Well, Crowley’s been working to make our garden ready for winter, umm...I’ve got seventeen potentials for New Artist of 2021, Oscar and Siren are adjusting quite well, and well...a few days ago we ran into my mother at the Ritz.”

“Oh dear. How did that go?”

Aziraphale took a sip of his soda. “Not well.” He said delicately. Liliana nodded in understanding. 

‘Aziraphale’s mother is a cunt.’ Crowley signed with an angry frown. ‘Called me a ‘that’ because I was wearing women’s clothing while presenting male.’ 

“And he looked stunning.” Aziraphale said, smiling sappily at his husband. Crowley ducked his head and smiled. 

Their lunches arrived. Crowley dug into his prawn sandwich while Aziraphale sliced into his roast beef. Liliana had gotten a burger. “So you two are here for the whole weekend?”

“Mmm hmm.” Aziraphale said through a mouthful of beef. He swallowed. “We’re most likely going to leave sometime late Monday. The gallery’s closed on Mondays, so I don’t need to worry about that, and since Crowley works from home he can set his own schedule.”

‘It is nice, I have to admit. Not having to actually work for a living because of my Sugar Daddy Dom.’ Crowley said with a grin. Aziraphale threw a napkin at him. Liliana giggled into her soda. 

After lunch, they walked through the village, greeting people as they passed by. Aziraphale spotted the Trio of Idiots, and was quite pleased to note that the leader took one look at him and blanched. 

They returned to Liliana’s car and headed for the house. “So where on Earth did Crowley get his lead foot from?” Aziraphale asked. Liliana chuckled. 

“His father. I used to beg Charles to slow down or he’d get in a wreck. He never would, and would you believe that he never once crashed a car? It was like the Driving Gods blessed him. Me on the other hand...”

Crowley laughed. ‘Mum once wrecked a car swerving to avoid a cow.’ 

“What was a cow doing in the road?”

‘It wasn’t. It was in a field.’

Aziraphale was very confused. “Why were you driving in a field?” He asked Liliana, who laughed.

“Well, what happened was this. There was a cat that darted across the road. I swerved to avoid it and ended up in a field. I was so pumped up from the cat that I didn’t see the cow until I was nearly on top of it. I swerved again and ended up in a hay bale. The farmer was nice enough to call for a tow truck and not laugh at me.”

Crowley grinned. ‘Dad and I nearly busted a gut when she told us. Dad tried to be angry, but he kept breaking into laughter.’ 

Aziraphale blinked, his lip quivered, and he threw his head back, laughing. “I’m sorry, the image...I am glad you weren’t hurt, but that is  **hilarious!** ” 

“It was rather funny.” Liliana agreed. “I’ve gotten much better since then, though. No more crashes.” 

She pulled into her driveway. “I’ve got your room all ready. Made a few changes I think you’ll like.” Crowley got the bags and they went into the house. 

“This is quite the change.” Aziraphale said, staring at the Queen sized bed that sat in the middle of their room. “More room for us to stretch out.”

Liliana came up behind them. “Well, the double was old anyway. The springs were going.”

“Is that your not so subtle way of telling us you could hear everything?” Aziraphale asked dryly. Liliana shrugged. 

“I admit nothing.” She patted their shoulders. “I’ve got some things to do for my next Art Club meeting. Why don’t you two get some rest, I know the train ride here is a long one.” She left, and the two men looked at each other.

“That bed does look comfy.” Aziraphale admitted. Crowley nodded. They kicked off their shoes and shed their coats before laying down. “Oh. This is nice.” Crowley proceeded to do his limpet impression, clinging tightly to Aziraphale. “Hello, darling.” 

Crowley pressed a kiss to Aziraphale’s neck. ‘Want you to pet me.’ Aziraphale smiled and slid his hand in between their legs, stroking. Crowley rumbled and pressed closer. Aziraphale deftly undid his trousers and cupped Crowley’s cock in his hand, scraping it gently with his nails. Crowley purred and pressed closer. ‘More...’

“Of course, my Fire. You feel so wonderful in my hand, my love. So long and thick. I think perhaps at some point I would love for you to fuck me.” 

Crowley’s eyes lit up. He had topped a few times, and every time had been wonderful. Aziraphale had been verbose in his praise, and Crowley had never come so hard. ‘Could do it now.’ 

“I would love to, but I am quite tired, and I know you are too.” Aziraphale said as he increased his strokes. “You’re going to fall asleep five minutes after you come. I know that glassy look in your eyes, darling.” He said to forestall any protests. “Come for Master, Fire.” 

Crowley hissed and came, coating Aziraphale’s hand. The blond lifted it to Crowley’s mouth, and he licked it clean, his eyes never leaving his Master’s. “Good boy. Tuck yourself back in.” Crowley did, then snuggled back into Aziraphale’s embrace. 

He was asleep in two minutes. Aziraphale kissed him, then settled onto the pillow and drifted off himself. 

They woke up just in time for dinner. Liliana had made Beef Wellington. Crowley devoured two helpings, and Aziraphale had three. “Delicious. Oh, did I tell you Anthony made me dinner last week? He did a whole baked trout.”

Liliana smiled at her son. “How did it turn out?”

‘Pretty good.’

Aziraphale squeezed his hand. “He’s being modest, it was divine. Better than what I’ve had at some restaurants.”

“Oh, good.” Liliana sipped at her wine. “I...know I said I didn’t want the...salacious details, but I do want to know one thing. Are you both being careful?”

Aziraphale nodded. “We are. Anthony had to safe word out last week.”

“What happened?”

“A..scene we were doing got to be too much for him. I told him he did nothing wrong.”

Liliana thought for a bit. “I sort of understand the idea of a safe word. How does it work?”

Aziraphale took a bite of carrot before answering. “Well, each Submissive has a specific word or phrase that lets their Dominant know when things are getting to be overwhelming.  There’s also the stoplight method. Green for go, yellow for slow down, and red for stop. With Anthony, he lets me know that he’s reached his limit by clapping three times on our headboard, or if he’s...suspended I make sure that his hands are together so he can clap them three times.”

“Oh, I see. What sort of words are used?”

“It varies. I know a pair that use ‘jelly’ as their safe word. Another uses ‘Friday.’ But the one thing everyone agrees on is how important they are. A Dominant who ignores their Submissive’s safe word is not a good one, nor is a Submissive that refuses to use one. And I speak from experience on the second.”

After dinner and the dishes were cleaned, Liliana dug out a game of Cluedo. “I haven’t played in ages, and I thought it might be fun.” 

Aziraphale beat them soundly, figuring out that Crowley as Miss Scarlet had done the murder in the conservatory with the lead pipe. Crowley pouted at him. ‘Cut throat.’ 

Aziraphale smirked. “I am not, I just know a great deal about how to solve mysteries due to all the books I’ve read. Would you care to play again?” He smirked harder at the twin chorus of Nos. “Do you have any other games?” 

Liliana thought. “I’ve got a Scrabble board somewhere. Could dig that out.”

Aziraphale smiled like the cat who got the cream. “Please do.”

‘Remind me to never play Scrabble or Cluedo with you.’ Crowley said as he slid under the covers to join Aziraphale. ‘You’re a shark.’ 

Aziraphale smirked. He had soundly trounced Crowley and Liliana at Scrabble, and they had both declared they were never playing with him again.

“Well, there’s other games we can play.” 

Crowley giggled in delight as Aziraphale pounced. 


	6. Surprises and Serenity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another encounter with some bullies, Aziraphale is a BAMF, and Crowley has a very sexy surprise.

Chapter Six: Surprises and Serenity

Aziraphale was the first up the next morning. He stroked Crowley’s hair and pressed a gentle kiss to the side of his head before easing out of bed and pulling on a pair of trousers and a t shirt. After a quick detour to the bathroom to take care of his morning routine, he padded out to the kitchen on stocking feet.

Liliana was sitting at the kitchen table, a steaming mug of coffee in front of her. “Good morning.”

Aziraphale went to the cupboard, got down his mug, and started the coffee machine. “Don’t you go to sleep?” He asked. Liliana laughed.

“Can’t help it, I’ve always been an early riser. When I was younger it was so I could make sure I saw Charles off to work and Anthony off to school. Now it’s just habit.” Aziraphale grunted and added a level teaspoon of sugar to his coffee before sitting down and taking a sip.

“With me, it started as a way to avoid my brothers for as long as I could. They both never rolled out of bed before noon on most days. My parents also woke up, well not really late, but it got to the point where I was waking up at six a.m. When I went to Uni I had several morning classes, so my ability to wake up early and be somewhat coherent came in handy.”

“What did you go for?”

Aziraphale took another sip of coffee. “Literature, with a minor in Art. It’s why I’m able to appreciate it, and why Gabriel’s wanting to buy my gallery made me so furious.” Liliana motioned for him to go on. “His idea of art is very...homogenized, let’s just put it like that.” Liliana made a face in understanding. “Yeah. So you can imagine how pissed I was. Still, he hasn’t tried it again.”

The sound of footsteps made them turn. Crowley was standing in the kitchen doorway, his hair still mussed from sleep. He yawned and scratched at his bare chest before coming over and sliding into Aziraphale’s lap, resting his head on his shoulder. “Good morning to you too.”

‘Don’t like waking up without you.’ Crowley signed, a frown on his face. Aziraphale patted him. ‘Morning Mum.’

“Good morning. Well, now that we’re all up, I’ll make us some eggs and sausage. Sound good?” They both nodded. Liliana came over and dropped a kiss on Crowley’s head. “Make sure to brush your hair.”

Crowley sighed exaggeratedly and slid from Aziraphale’s lap, heading into the bathroom. He came out with the brush in his hand and held it out to Aziraphale. ‘Brush my hair?’

“Of course, love.” Aziraphale took the brush, and Crowley turned one of the chairs around so he could sit backwards in it. Aziraphale scooted a bit closer. “There we go.” He ran the brush through the top of Crowley’s hair first, carefully working out the tangles, then took the thick tresses in hand and began brushing, taking his time to undo each tangle before moving on to the next. Crowley closed his eyes and purred in contentment.

Aziraphale loved Crowley’s hair. The soft silkiness of it, the way it shone even in the dimmest light, the faint smell of spiced apples that always seemed to cling to it. He lifted it to his cheek and rubbed against it, a sigh on his lips. He firmly reminded himself that he was not exactly in a place to show his...full appreciation, and he continued brushing. “Do you want me to braid it, darling?” Aziraphale had gotten quite adept at braiding. Crowley nodded.

Aziraphale separated the strands and began braiding. “I was thinking we could go into town today, do some window shopping, then lunch. Sound good?”

Crowley purred.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Aziraphale finished braiding just as Liliana finished cooking. Both men drooled openly at the pile of eggs and sausage on their plates. “Eat up.” Liliana ordered with a smile. They did not have to be told twice.

After breakfast they both got dressed. Crowley wanted to check on his garden first, so Aziraphale followed him around and helped him to prune and water what needed pruning and watering. A few plants had died, and Crowley dug them up and took them to the compost heap. They went back inside and washed up before heading into Tadfield proper.

Idiot Leader and his Moron Squad(so dubbed by Aziraphale- Crowley had laughed for almost ten minutes at the name) were lounging about on the sidewalk. Idiot spotted them. “Hey, Faggy! Whatcha doing, huh?”

Aziraphale gave him a cool look. “Tap dancing.” Crowley giggled. Idiot’s face went red and he came swaggering over, his posse following him.

“Me and the boys was talking.”

“I suspect that must have taken several brain cells to accomplish.”

“What? Anyway, we was talking and we decided we don’t like you.”

Aziraphale put his hand to his heart. “Thou hast wounded me to the quick!” Idiot looked even more lost. Crowley was doing his level best to not burst into loud laughter. As it was, he was barely holding back a stream of giggles. “How will I go on, knowing I have lost the friendship of...darling, what is this ox’s name?”

‘Simon.’

“Of Simon! How ever will I manage?”

Simon’s face went from red to puce. “Are you making fun of me, Faggy?”

Aziraphale blinked at him. “What was your first clue?” Simon growled. “If you’re trying to imitate an ox, I should inform you that they are not really known for growling.”

“Kick his arse, Simon!” One of the posse members yelled. Aziraphale stared at him.

“Oh yes, please try. Or are you forgetting that I laid him out with one punch?”

Simon shed his coat and handed it to one of his flunkies. He held up his fists and began clumsily waving them in front of Aziraphale, who looked bored out of his skull. “Come on Faggy, you an’ me, let’s go. Last time was a fluke, gonna kick your arse.”

“Would you stop that nonsense and at least try to hit me?” Aziraphale inquired. Simon struck, and Aziraphale dodged and sidestepped in the same movement. The momentum of Simon’s punch carried him forward, and Aziraphale’s linked hands came down on the back of his neck. He crashed to the ground, out cold. “No form whatsoever.”

“You killed him!”

Aziraphale straightened his tie. “No I did not. He’ll have a rager of a headache when he wakes up, though. I do hope he’s learned not to fuck with me. Good day, gentlemen. Anthony, come along.”

Crowley followed like the love sick puppy he was.

The weekend passed faster than either of them realized, and far too soon it was time to say goodbye. Liliana drove them to the station, and promised to come to the beach house for a weekend. “Just so long as the room I have is sound proof. Don’t want to hear anything!” She had teased, laughing at their red faces.

The train ride back was uneventful. Unable once again to get a car to themselves, Crowley and Aziraphale’s companions were an older gentleman who slept the whole way and snored to what Aziraphale insisted was the Blue Danube, a middle aged woman who glared at them the whole way(Crowley spotted a Bible among her possessions) and a young girl who was most likely in the woman’s charge. She of course was fascinated with Crowley, and stared at him the whole ride, her thumb in her mouth. Crowley made several faces at her, causing her to break out into giggles.

“Gertrude! We do not associate with those sort of people.” The woman spoke in a harsh tone. She sneered down her nose at the pair. “You’re disgusting, flaunting it about like that.”

Aziraphale and Crowley looked at each other and grinned identical wicked grins. Crowley slid into Aziraphale’s lap, making sure he was straddling him, then smashed their lips together, kissing him wantonly. For extra measure, he began undulating his upper body. Aziraphale clutched his ass. Crowley moaned theatrically.

“PORTER!” The woman stuck her head out of the carriage. A porter came running up.

“Yes, Miss?”

The woman’s face was scarlet. “I demand you throw these perverts off the train! They are flounting their sinful lifestyle right in front of my niece!”

The porter peeked ‘round the door. “Miss, they’re just sitting there.”

“What?! No, they were...”

Crowley grinned and waved at her from his seat. Aziraphale flipped to the next page in his book. “You...”

“Will that be all, Miss?”

“I demand to be moved to a different car!”

“We’re all full up, Miss.”

The little girl spoke up for the first time. “Aunt Hannah, stop being so mean or I’m telling Mummy on you.”

‘Aunt Hannah’ huffed and sat back down. Crowley gave Gertrude two thumbs up.

When the train arrived at the station by their house, Aziraphale and Crowley made sure to say goodbye to Gertrude. Aunt Hannah looked like she had swallowed a bug.

They got back home just as the skies, which had been threatening rain all day, opened up. Luckily, they made it inside before the worst of it. Aziraphale shook the rainwater out of his hair. “Home sweet...” He was almost knocked off his feet by an enthusiastic puppy. Oscar whined in joy and licked at his face. “Hello to you too.”

Oscar wiggled and whined happily and hopped over to Crowley, greeting him with equal enthusiasm. Crowley giggled and kissed him on the nose, then whistled, a long, clear note. Aziraphale looked confused. Crowley held up a hand.

There was a loud meow, and Siren came running into the front room, deftly avoiding any obstacles. Crowley held his arms out and she jumped into them, mewing and purring. Crowley nuzzled her, purring back. Aziraphale gave her a head rub, and she purred louder. “She really loves you.”

‘Pretty sure she thinks I’m a cat.’ Crowley said with a grin. Siren draped herself over Crowley’s shoulder and began kneading at his shirt. ‘She hears me purring, and her kitty brain goes ‘oh, there’s a mama.’

“What about me?”

‘She associates you with food and petting. I’m pretty sure she thinks I’m her mum.’

“Silly darling.” Aziraphale said affectionately. “I am beat. What say we take a nice long nap, then call that lovely pizza place and indulge in some greasy food?”

‘That sounds like an excellent plan.’

After dinner and a walk down the beach so Oscar could get his energy out, Aziraphale led Crowley into their room. “On the bed, on your knees, hands behind your back.” Crowley stripped out of his clothes and obeyed, staying as still as a statue. Aziraphale took his time, making sure to fold each item of his clothing, including his boxers, before climbing in behind him and wrapping his hair around his fist. Crowley whimpered. Aziraphale pressed closer, his cock sliding in between Crowley’s ass. “I love your hair so much, my pet. The feel of it, the way it shines, the smell… it makes me so fucking hard, just having it in my hands. Can you feel me, my Fire? Can you feel my hard cock?” Aziraphale growled, sliding his cock up and down. Crowley keened, his own cock throbbing. Aziraphale slid his hand around, cupping the hard cock in his hand. “Oh darling, you’re so wonderfully hard yourself. I wonder, could you come even if my cock isn’t buried in your perfect ass? If I just...kept doing this, kept pulling on this gorgeous hair? Could you do that?” Crowley nodded, panting. “Such a good, sweet slut. So willing, so obedient for Master. I want you to do something for me, my pet. I want you to stay perfectly still. Be a statue for Master.”

Crowley whined and went still. Master’s hand in his hair was so wonderful. He tugged just enough to be a bit painful, but not so much that it truly hurt. His cock in between Crowley’s cheeks was blissful torture. Crowley wanted so badly for Master to push in just a bit, to fill him with his perfection. But Master just kept rutting, whispering words of filthy praise in Crowley’s ear that made the artist even harder. Master was stroking his cock, and oh how Crowley ached with the need to come. His body was slick with sweat, and he was trembling from the effort of holding still. He was going to burst apart at the seams, come undone completely…

“Come.” Master’s voice was a commanding growl, and Crowley came, a soundless scream on his lips. He could feel Master’s hot spend on his ass and back, and he groaned. “On your stomach.” Crowley collapsed onto his stomach.

Aziraphale’s cock was still iron hard. He lifted Crowley’s legs up and slid into him with a loud cry. Crowley screeched in joy. Aziraphale bit down on his collarbone, eliciting another shriek, then began pounding into him, his hands pulling hard on Crowley’s hair.

Crowley’s shriek when he came a second time was so loud Aziraphale was sure his ears were ringing. “Such a good pet, my sweet fire.” Aziraphale cooed, stroking Crowley’s sweat-drenched hair. “Would you like a bath?”

Crowley hummed, deep in Sub Space. He was vaguely aware of Master getting out of bed and hearing water running. Master came back and picked Crowley up(Crowley loved being carried by Master, Master was so strong and safe), carrying him into the bathroom.

Crowley blinked and yawned a bit when he felt the warm water. He nuzzled Aziraphale’s strong chest, humming. Aziraphale stroked his spine, waiting patiently for him to come back to full awareness. ‘Master...’

“Pet. How are you?”

‘Blissful. I love you.’

“I love you too.”

**Four Days Later**

Aziraphale sighed and looked at the clock. He was the bloody owner, wasn’t he? That meant he could leave whenever he wanted. But another part of him said that if he didn’t get these applications sorted now, they would pile up until they became overwhelming. 

He sorted through the pile, sending five to the circular bin right off. A few others he placed in the ‘Maybe’ pile, while some more went into the ‘Very Possible’ group. 

His phone dinged. He pulled it over, smiling when he saw it was a message from Crowley. He swiped to read all of it. 

Pet: I have a present for you, Master. When can you come home?’

Aziraphale looked at the paperwork, looked at the message, and smiled. 

Master: ‘I’m on my way.’ Bugger the paperwork. Aziraphale grabbed his coat and left. 

He was tingling with anticipation by the time he arrived home. “Crowley darling, I’m home!”

Crowley came out from the bedroom, and Aziraphale’s mind stopped. He was wearing a silk robe, loosely tied around his waist, and Aziraphale could tell that he was naked underneath. “Is this my surprise?”

‘Part of it. Go sit on the sofa?’ Aziraphale sat, absently pushing Oscar away. Crowley sashayed over to their CD player, his hips swaying obscenely. Aziraphale shoved his fist in his mouth and moaned. Crowley selected a CD and popped it in. 

The sounds of AC/DC’s You Shook Me filled the room. Crowley swayed his hips to the opening beat, then turned and sauntered towards his wide eyed lover, his entire body shimmying to the song. Aziraphale watched, panting, as Crowley undid the knot in his robe an inch, giving him a tantalizing glimpse of smooth flesh. 

Crowley slid into Aziraphale’s lap, grinding against him. Aziraphale grabbed for him, only to growl in frustration when Crowley deftly jumped to his feet, a wicked smirk on his face. “Fucking tease.” Crowley giggled and continued dancing. He untied the sash and let the robe fall down his shoulders, then turned and dropped it further, giving Aziraphale a brief glance of his ass before spinning back around and letting the robe drop to the floor. He did a truly obscene bump and grind as the song finished. 

Aziraphale blinked, then stood up and lifted Crowley into his arms and carried him into the bedroom, where he proceeded to show how much he loved the surprise. Over and over. 

“Do that for me more often.” 

Crowley grinned. ‘ Your wish is my command, Master.’ 


	7. Paint and Canvas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley has quite a few pleasant surprises for his Master.

Chapter Seven: Paint and Canvas

Crowley stepped into the dark, cool interior of Eden. Samuel immediately spotted him and came rushing over, eager to help one of his best customers. “Anthony! Always a pleasure. Where’s Aziraphale?”

Crowley blushed a bit. ‘At work. He doesn’t know I’m here, I told him I was going into the city to buy art supplies. I need edible paint.’ He scribbled on his pad before handing it over. Samuel grinned.

“Right this way.” He led Crowley down the long aisles, stopping at one near the end. “All sorts and flavors.” Crowley nodded his thanks and began perusing the shelves. He selected one of every color, along with a few that had glitter. He loaded them all in a basket.

“Anything else? We’ve got a sale on cock rings.”

Crowley blushed deeper and grabbed some. He paid for his purchases then headed back out to the Bentley. He was halfway down the street when an idea struck him. Grinning, he turned right instead of left.

His destination-a very nice sushi restaurant that he and Aziraphale had frequented quite a lot before their move-was open, and Crowley ordered the Chef’s Special for takeaway. Once the food had arrived, he drove back the way he came, heading for Fell Gallery.

Newt was in his usual place behind the desk. “Hey Crowley.” Crowley waved and flipped his pad to a blank page.

‘Aziraphale in?’

“Not in his office, but he’s here. Doing some more work upstairs. Shouldn’t be long, if you want to wait.” Crowley nodded and went into the office, hoping he had enough time for his surprise before Aziraphale came back.

He frowned at Aziraphale’s desk, cluttered with papers, the computer, and other detritus. The papers he could probably move to the filing cabinet, but the computer was a dinosaur and looked very heavy. Crowley pouted. Now what? He looked around, and his face fell even further. Maybe...maybe the desk could still work. His legs would be dangling off the edge, but the effect might still work.

He carefully placed the piles of paperwork on top of the filing cabinet, then hopped up on the desk and laid down, his head inches away from the computer. It wasn’t **too** bad, he thought. His legs dangled, but with how tall he was, he could easily plant his feet flat on the floor. He hopped off the desk and stripped, then took the sushi box in hand and hopped back up. Now the tricky part. He placed pieces of sushi and sashimi on his lower torso and stomach, then very slowly laid down, placing more on his upper chest. Now. He just had to stay perfectly still and wait for Master to..

“Darling, Newt told me that you stopped by to...bring...me...guh.” Aziraphale froze in the doorway, his eyes nearly black as they roved up and down Crowley’s long, lean body. Aziraphale kicked the door shut behind him and locked it, then walked over to Crowley. “My sweet one, you...look good enough to eat.” He said in his dark voice, and Crowley trembled minutely. “Chopsticks?” Crowley pointed towards the bag. Aziraphale reached over and pulled out the chopsticks, along with a to go packet of soy sauce. He tore open both packets and poured the sauce on Crowley’s stomach. “Now, where do I start?” He picked up the chopsticks and expertly nabbed a piece of sashimi on Crowley’s right nipple, sliding it into his mouth with a heady moan of pleasure. “Delectable.” He moved to the left breast, then glanced at his chopsticks. With a wicked smile, he tossed them aside and leaned forward, taking the piece of fish in his teeth. He made sure to suck on Crowley’s nipple before devouring the fish. Crowley whined. Aziraphale moved down and sucked up a piece of sushi that was on Crowley’s sternum. “Delicious.” Another piece devoured, and Aziraphale sucked a hard kiss into his pet’s smooth flesh. “Divine.” Another, this one on the right leg. “Decadent.”

Crowley trembled with the effort of keeping still. Master’s tongue and lips and teeth were driving him over the edge, and his words of praise had him teetering on the precipice. He stared up at the ceiling, mouth open in a pant. His cock was throbbing. 

Aziraphale took the last bit of sushi in his mouth, then licked up the remaining soy sauce. “Mmmm...so good.” He sat back in his seat and undid his trousers, stroking himself. “Crowley, mount me.” 

Crowley whined in animal need and slid  off the desk and onto Aziraphale’s lap, rubbing the cleft of his ass over his master’s perfect cock. Aziraphale reached around him and pulled a bottle of lube out of his desk drawer, placing it in Crowley’s hands. Crowley’s whine grew louder and he slicked up his fingers, sliding them into his ass, opening himself up. Aziraphale watched, eyes dark. “Good boy, make yourself slick for Master, open up your gorgeous hole for me.” Crowley keened and moved, fucking himself on his fingers. “So good, so wanton. Slick me up, my sweet slut.” Crowley panted and coated Aziraphale’s cock with lube. “My good, sweet slave.” Aziraphale wrapped his hand around the back of Crowley’s head and pulled him into a passionate kiss. “Ride me, slave.”

Crowley whined and lowered himself onto Aziraphale’s cock, his head thrown back in rapture. He lifted up again, then slammed back down, taking Aziraphale deep inside himself. Again he repeated the action, and again, a silent cry of desire on his lips. He looked down at his master, who was staring up at him, a look of divine rapture on his face. Crowley squeezed his thighs, undulating his entire body, and Aziraphale made a strangled sound and began fucking up into him in earnest, his nails digging furrows into Crowley’s skin. One hand came up to wrap around Crowley’s cock, and the artist howled. 

Aziraphale pumped him in time with his thrusts, whispering hot, obscene words of praise in his ear. “Look at you, so fucking wanton, fucking yourself on me, good little slut, sweet slave, my naughty, perfect demon. You’re mine, all of you is mine, my own little whore, my wanton and eager slut, my perfect canvas, my sweet one, fucking love you...” Crowley sobbed with joy. Aziraphale  scraped his cock with his nails, and Crowley screeched. “Come for me, my darling. Come for Master.”

Crowley’s body shook like a live wire as he came all over himself. Aziraphale came seconds later, his own spend hot inside the redhead. He fell forward onto Aziraphale’s chest, breathing like he had just run a marathon. Aziraphale stroked his spine. “I must say, that was by far the best sushi I’ve ever had.”

Crowley smiled sleepily at him, then looked down at himself and frowned. Aziraphale chuckled. “You know where the shower is, darling.” Crowley nodded and slid off him, swaying his way towards the shower that sat in the back of the office. Aziraphale had had it put in when he opened, anticipating many long nights away from home. It was small, but serviceable. Crowley turned on the hot water, then stepped under the spray. He scrubbed himself clean, then grabbed one of the rough terry cloth towels and dried off before walking naked back into the office. 

Aziraphale had already tucked himself away. Crowley mock pouted at him, then got dressed and slid into his lap, kissing him on the cheek. Aziraphale smiled up at him. “We’ve nearly finished moving your paintings. Would you like to see your new room?” Crowley  nodded eagerly, and Aziraphale grinned. “Come on then.’

He led Crowley down to the end of the hall, where a set of stairs stood. Crowley frowned. ‘Signage?’

‘Being made. I wanted to make sure everyone who comes here knows where to go.’ Aziraphale signed back before motioning Crowley to follow. ‘Don’t worry, darling, I put a great deal of thought into this placement. If I had thought the old room was better, I would have kept everything there and moved the New Artist exhibit up here.’ Aziraphale assured him. Crowley still looked a bit skeptical. Aziraphale smiled. ‘Close your eyes.’ Crowley closed them, and Aziraphale carefully led him up the last two steps. “Open.”

Crowley opened his eyes and gasped. The upstairs was one enormous room. Light filtered in from two large windows that had been polished to a high sheen. Soft, plush carpet was under his feet, and the lights gave off a soft glow. But what made the artist start crying in gratitude was that as far as his eye could see, his paintings hung on the walls. ‘You said the upstairs...all of it? Mine?’

Aziraphale gathered the sobbing artist into his arms. “All of it, my darling. It’s all yours, as is half the gallery. I had my lawyer draft up the paperwork. You just have to sign. That is, if you want.”

Crowley swiped his eyes and nodded. ‘Do we have to do it now?’ 

“Of course not. We can do it at home. Which we’re going to. I think I’ve worked long enough.” Crowley giggled. “I take it you drove here?” A nod. “Hmm. Well, I did too. So, how about I meet you back home? Oh, did you get the supplies you needed?” 

‘Yeah. I’ll see you back at home, Master.’ 

“See you.” Crowley kissed him and left. Aziraphale smiled at the room before flicking off the lights and heading back downstairs. 

Crowley of course arrived home first, and after greeting the animals he went into the bedroom and laid out the paints on the nightstand, along with the cock ring,  then went back out to the living room to wait for Aziraphale. 

He didn’t have long to wait. Aziraphale sailed into the house, calling out “I’m home!” Oscar and Siren ran over to greet him. “Hello my loves.” He detoured to the kitchen and had a drink of water, then came over to the sofa and sat next to Crowley, who instantly climbed into his lap. “Hello, my one true.”

‘Hi. Good drive?’

“Yes.” Aziraphale kissed him, sweet and slow. “What are you thinking, my artist?”

Crowley nuzzled him. ‘Can’t fool you.’ Aziraphale laughed and shook his head. ‘Y’know I said I went into the city to get art supplies?’ Aziraphale nodded. ‘I...sort of told you a half truth. I did get, well, sort of art stuff.’

“What sort of art stuff?”

Crowley blushed. ‘Went to Eden and got some more edible paint. An’….something else. C’n I show you?’ Aziraphale nodded. Crowley stood and led him into the bedroom. Aziraphale went over to the nightstand, picking up the paint bottles and setting them down.

“Some very good colors, my love, you...oh.” Aziraphale picked up the cock ring. “Lovely. I take it you want me to use this?”

Crowley nodded eagerly. ‘Was thinking you could use me as a canvas. Paint me.’ 

Aziraphale turned to him, his face dark. “On the bed. Now.” Crowley shed his clothes and climbed onto the bed, trembling in excitement. Aziraphale went over to the Toy Chest and selected two pairs of cuffs. He undressed and returned to the bed, cuffing Crowley’s hands to the headboard and his feet to the foot board. “Good, darling?” Crowley nodded. Aziraphale picked up the cock ring and slid it down Crowley’s shaft. “Not too tight?” Crowley shook his head. Aziraphale smiled and kissed the tip. “Good. Now, I’ve got this beautiful, perfect canvas laid before me. What should I paint?” He picked up a bottle of red paint and squeezed some onto his finger, then licked. “Mmm. Strawberry. Want a taste, love?” Crowley whined, and Aziraphale squeezed another dollop onto his finger and slid it into Crowley’s open, eager mouth. “Suck.”  Crowley whined higher and sucked, his eyes fixed on Aziraphale. “So good for me.”

Aziraphale squeezed more paint onto his fingers and placed them on Crowley’s chest, just above his heart. “Hmm...what to paint...oh, of course.” His fingers began moving. 

M I N E.

Crowley tilted his head. Aziraphale bent down and licked at the M. “Mine. My one true, my darling spouse, my perfect one.” He whispered into Crowley’s skin as he licked up the paint. Crowley whimpered. “My perfect canvas.”

He moved to Crowley’s right breast, painting a heart with Crowley’s initials in it. “My heart, my own, my dearest darling love.” 

Aziraphale made his way down Crowley’s body, painting symbols and words onto his skin, hot words of praise pouring from his mouth as he devoured every inch of his gorgeous spouse. “You are my sun, my moon, and my stars. You are the tides of my ocean, the beats of my heart. You are my life, my breath, and my soul. I could spend eternity telling you how very deeply I love you, and it would still not be enough. You are my one true, the only one I have ever and will ever love. I am better for having loved you, and for you having loved me. I am yours, completely, totally. I love you so much, Anthony.”

Crowley was sobbing in joy. Master’s words were soaking into him, making him feel more loved with each breath. He wanted to answer back. He tapped on the head board, and Aziraphale looked up at him. 

“Is everything alright, love?” Crowley nodded.

‘Just..uncuff me for a second?’ Aziraphale removed the cuffs. Crowley flexed his fingers.

‘I love you so much, Aziraphale. You are my life, my soul. You are my heart, and you hold me in such rapture that I feel sometimes like I could die from it. You are my Master, my one true, and my perfect husband. You filled the emptiness in me, and replaced it with your love. I am your slave, your pet, and I will never stop loving you.’ Crowley blushed. ‘You can...um...cuff me again.’ 

Aziraphale blinked back his tears. “You know, I think I’ve had enough of painting.” Crowley felt his feet being uncuffed. Aziraphale surged up and kissed him. “Let’s put that cock ring to use.” 

Crowley hissed out in pleasure as Aziraphale began stroking his already sensitive cock. As he grew harder, the ring tightened around his base. Crowley whimpered,  and Aziraphale increased his motions. Crowley bucked up into his hand, whining with the need for release. “You’re doing so well, my love. So well. You can hold on for a bit longer, can’t you? Can you hold on for Master, my darling?”

Crowley howled. Aziraphale massaged his balls, and Crowley’s howl became a strangled sob. Aziraphale was pumping him hard now, and Crowley had never felt such delicious torture. He needed to come, was aching with it. ‘Master...please...’

Aziraphale was panting just as hard, his own cock throbbing and leaking from the tip. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube, pouring a generous amount on his fingers. “Lift up.” Whining, Crowley arched his legs up. Aziraphale opened him up, panting at the wanton moans and cries pouring from his love’s mouth. He slicked himself up and slammed home. 

Crowley choked on air. Aziraphale pinned his arms to the headboard and set a fast, brutal pace. Crowley wrapped his legs around Aziraphale’s waist and pulled him in deeper, growling and hissing out his pleasure. The cock ring on him was exquisite torture. He loved when Master took him to the edge, loved teetering on the precipice until given permission to fall into ecstasy. Aziraphale pounded into him, his cock hitting every nerve inside Crowley, and oh how he loved it, loved his Master, loved him so…

Aziraphale reached down and removed the ring. “Good pet, sweet pet, you suffer so beautifully for me, my darling, my sweet slut. Come.” 

Crowley screeched in joy and came hard. Aziraphale came seconds later. 

Crowley blinked sleepily up at Aziraphale. ‘I love you, Master.’ Aziraphale stroked his damp hair. 

“I love you too, my perfect canvas.”

Crowley sighed happily. Aziraphale kissed his forehead. ‘Wanna bath. Then want Chinese.’ 

Aziraphale laughed. “I think that can be arranged.”


	8. Sand and Shells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A walk on the beach leads to Crowley and Aziraphale meeting a new neighbor, Crowley is Disciplined, and a dinner invitation is kept.

Chapter Eight: Sand and Shells

Aziraphale checked the contents of the picnic basket for the fifth time. Crowley huffed, his arms crossed in front of his chest. ‘Come onnn...’

“Just making sure everything’s there, darling.” Aziraphale said in a fussy tone. Crowley tapped his foot and rolled his eyes. “And less of the attitude, or I shall go down by myself and leave you here to pout.” Crowley’s eyes widened and he shook his head, then looked down at the floor, lifting his eyes up in a pleading gesture. “Very well, you’re forgiven. Come along. Oscar, Siren, beach!”

The animals came bounding over. Oscar’s tail was wagging a mile a minute, and Siren’s entire body was erect with excitement. Aziraphale hooked Oscar’s leash and collar around him. “Get the basket, darling.” Crowley scooped up the basket and they headed out, Siren prancing behind them, her tail held high.

The sand was cool under their feet, and they picked a spot a few yards down from where their grass became the shore. Aziraphale spread out the picnic blanket, and Crowley weighed it down with some rocks from the rockery in the garden. Aziraphale unpacked the basket, placing the food on the blanket. “We’ve got roast beef and ham sandwiches, two bags of crisps, apples, raspberries, a custard tart, and some nice cold sodas. What would you like?”

‘Ham, please.’

Aziraphale passed him a ham sandwich. Crowley popped open a can of Coke and selected prawn crisps. Aziraphale had roast beef with root beer and plain crisps. Oscar drooled on their feet and got a bit of sandwich from them both, while Siren got some ham.

Oscar whined, and Aziraphale let him off his leash. The puppy barked happily and ran down the beach, barking at the seabirds. After a few minutes, Aziraphale whistled sharply and Oscar came trotting back, tongue hanging from his mouth. He plopped down in Crowley’s lap. Crowley rubbed his ears, and Oscar grinned a puppy grin and licked his fingers. Siren came over and curled up next to them.

“Fancy a splash in the sea, darling?”

Crowley made a face. ‘Probably too cold. You can go, though.’ Aziraphale walked down to the tide line, rolling up his trouser legs as he went. Crowley watched, trying not to laugh.

Aziraphale poked at the water with a toe. “Really, it’s not that...” the tide came in. “BLOODY BUGGERING FUCK, THAT’S COLD.” He leaped back away from the water. Behind him, Crowley was rolling on the sand, hooting in silent laughter. Aziraphale stomped back up and grabbed one of the towels they had brought with them. He dried his feet off, and glared at the still laughing Crowley. “Really, it’s not that funny.”

‘Is a little bit.’ Crowley said, face still red from laughing. Aziraphale huffed and looked away, and Crowley scooted closer and wrapped himself around the blond from behind. ‘Is a bit. Don’t be mad?’ He placed his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder and gave him puppy dog eyes, batting his eyelashes for good measure. Aziraphale turned to face him, and Crowley kissed his nose.

“You are incorrigible, love.” Aziraphale said, his frown already gone. He returned the kiss, and Crowley sighed, scooting so he could wrap around the blond from the front. “Completely and utterly incorrigible. You’re very lucky I love you as much as I do.” Aziraphale said between kisses.

‘Less talk. More kissing.’ Crowley said huffily, and Aziraphale laughed and pulled him into a kiss that lasted for several blissful moments. When they finally, reluctantly pulled apart to breathe, Crowley laid his head back on Aziraphale’s shoulder. ‘Love you.’

“I love you too. What say we go for a walk?” Crowley nodded. He got Oscar hooked back up to his leash. “Which direction, love?”

Crowley shut his eyes and pointed. “Darling, you’re pointing towards the house. Open your eyes.” Aziraphale said in fond exasperation. Grinning a bit, Crowley opened his eyes and pointed to the left. “Alright, left it is. Come along, Siren.” Siren meowed and pranced over.

Crowley moved Oscar’s leash to his right hand so he could take Aziraphale’s hand in his left. They walked along the packed sand, and the tide came behind them and washed away their footprints and paw prints. Gulls and seabirds swooped and called, but beyond that there was no noise or any other sign of life. A bit further down, Aziraphale could see a large beach umbrella.

Crowley transferred Oscar to Aziraphale and set about collecting sea shells. He put the best ones in his pockets, and tossed the rejects back into the ocean. “Planning something?”

‘Maybe. Oooh, look at this one!’ He handed over a shell that looked plain on the outside. Aziraphale flipped it over, revealing a rainbow of colors.

“Very lovely.” Aziraphale said with a smile before passing it back. Crowley put it in his pocket.

By now they had come up on the umbrella, and Aziraphale could see the person underneath it, a middle aged lady sitting on a blanket reading a book. Oscar, spotting a potential new friend, tugged Crowley over, his tail wagging.

“Oscar! Manners.” Aziraphale came rushing over, a contrite look on his face. “I do apologize, Madam.”

The woman looked up. “Oh, that’s quite alright. He’s a lively thing. I heard you call him Oscar?” Aziraphale nodded. “After the puppet or the poet?” Aziraphale cackled.

“The poet. Oh, do forgive me. Aziraphale Fell, and this is my husband, Anthony Crowley.”

They shook hands. “Abigail Dawson. I’ve just moved in to the house just down the beach.” She pointed. “May I assume that you are my neighbors?” Aziraphale nodded. “How lovely.”

‘What made you move out here?’ Crowley signed. Aziraphale spoke for him. Abigail looked thoughtful.

“Bustle of the city got to be too much. I used to be a corporate lawyer, you see. Is your husband deaf, Mr. Fell?”

“Aziraphale, my dear. And no. He’s mute. I can translate for him, because **somebody** forgot their pad.”

Crowley pouted. ‘Didn’t know we would be meeting someone, did I?’ Aziraphale sighed.

“You have a point.”

By now, Siren had also come over and was sniffing at Abigail, who cooed over her and patted her head. “What a lovely cat. What’s her name?”

“Siren. And she’s well named, her meow can be heard for miles.”

Abigail laughed. “I think I’ve heard it.” She looked thoughtful for a minute. “Listen, why don’t you come to dinner tonight, say around seven? You could meet the rest of my family, and we could get to know each other.”

Both Crowley and Aziraphale agreed that would be lovely, and after saying their goodbyes, they walked down the beach a bit more before turning back around and heading back to their spot, waving at Abigail as they passed by.

Crowley bit into his slice of tart. ‘We’re keeping the true nature of our relationship under our hats, right?’ Aziraphale rolled his eyes.

“No darling, I thought we’d go with you on your leash. And if you don’t behave, you’re getting the strap when we get home.”

Crowley’s eyes lit up. ‘Promise?’ Aziraphale swiped his thumb across Crowley’s bottom lip and pressed down hard. Crowley smirked and sucked Aziraphale’s thumb into his mouth. ‘I’m being very wicked, Master. I should be punished.’ He said, his eyes dancing with mischief.

Aziraphale’s eyes darkened, and he leaned forward, his lips brushing Crowley’s ear. “Keep it up, Pet, and I may just do that.” He growled before biting Crowley’s lobe hard. Crowley yipped in pleasure-pain.

‘I’m a naughty boy, a wicked thing, bad little pet, need to be put in my place...’ Crowley signed. ‘Need to be tied up and punished with pleasure...’

Aziraphale sighed in mock resignation. “Very well. Get the stuff packed up.” Crowley packed the basket with rapid movements.

When they arrived back home, Aziraphale turned and slammed Crowley against the wall, pinning his hands above his head. “You want to be disciplined, you naughty thing?” Crowley keened and nodded. “Go assume the position, then. And select what you want me to use.” Crowley hooted happily and ran to the bedroom.

He went to the Toy Chest and selected a riding crop, a thin lash, and a rubber paddle. All were designed to leave an impact, but not bruise him. He placed them on the chest at the foot of the bed, then climbed into bed and knelt, hands behind his back.

Aziraphale came in a few seconds later. He walked over to the chest, running his hands along the items Crowley had chosen. “Excellent, love. How hard do you want it? Do you want marks?” Crowley nodded. Aziraphale picked up the riding crop and came to kneel behind him, running it down his flowered wings. “So perfect, so pure. I’m going to count ten, love. I want you to keep track by tapping on your leg.”

Crowley nodded. Aziraphale lifted the crop and brought it down on his shoulder. “One.” A tap.

Another smack, this time directly on his spine. “Two.”

**Smack** on the right shoulder. “Three.”

**Smack** in between the shoulder blades. “Four.”

**Smack** on the right buttock. “Five.”

**Smack** on the left buttock. “Six.”

**Smack** on the lower back. “Seven.”

**Smack** on the right leg. “Eight.”

**Smack** on the left leg. “Nine.”

**Smack** on Crowley’s throbbing cock. “Ten. Check in, darling.”

Crowley tapped once. Aziraphale kissed the mark on his shoulder. “Good boy. Fetch Master the lash, please.” Crowley crawled over to the chest, bent down, and took the lash in his mouth. He carried it back over, dropping it in front of Aziraphale. The blond ran his fingers through Crowley’s hair. “Good boy. Same count as before.” Crowley nodded and resumed his position.

Aziraphale flexed it for a moment before bringing it down in a stinging smack on Crowley’s back. The artist howled. “You’re doing so well, my darling. So wonderfully.”

As Aziraphale continued his ministrations, his mind went back to the day when Crowley had hesitantly told him that he wanted to try new things in the bedroom. They had sat and had a very serious talk about what those things were. Crowley wanted to be hit and whipped, enough to leave marks but not so hard that blood was drawn. Aziraphale had been willing, but only on the condition that if turned out Crowley didn’t like it, they would never do it again. Of course, Crowley had loved it, and a new routine was born.

He finished with the lash and gently stroked one of the welts. Crowley whined. “Your skin marks up so beautifully.” Aziraphale whispered, kissing him gently. “Just one more to go, my Fire, and then I’ll put the salve on you.” Crowley whined. Aziraphale retrieved the paddle, pressing it into Crowley’s spine. “Can you take just one more, my darling?” Crowley tapped his leg once. “Such a good boy, suffering so well for Master.”

Crowley was floating in Sub Space. Master was spanking him with the paddle, the impact making him feel floaty. He was vaguely aware of the need to come, but it paled in comparison with the intense pleasure Master was giving him. He was so happy he had asked to try new things.

A hand wrapped around his cock, and he heard Master’s Voice(Master had a voice that was his normal, everyday one and he had the deep, commanding growl that he used when he was being Dominant). “I’m going to fuck you until you see stars, my sweet slut. Going to fill your ass up with my cock. Going to bring you to the edge until you’re shaking and crying with the need to come.” Crowley whined in ecstasy. Aziraphale unzipped his trousers and pushed in. Crowley hissed at the intense, burning heat of his Master. “So fucking perfect.”

Aziraphale fucked him hard and brutal, whispering filthy words into his ear. “Fucking sweet slut, my good little whore, my perfect canvas, my naughty, wicked one. Are you aching with the need to come? Is your body going to explode from it?”

Crowley keened and nodded. Aziraphale wrapped his hands around Crowley’s hair and pulled hard. “I’m not ready for you to come yet, slave. You come when Master says you can come. I’m not done fucking your sweet ass yet. I want to see you ruined with the need, I want to make you suffer, you’re so exquisite when you’re suffering.” He removed his hand from Crowley’s cock. Crowley whined. “You so much as think about touching yourself, and I’ll leave you here and go into the living room.” Aziraphale growled. Crowley held his hands still. Aziraphale bit his shoulder. “Good boy.”

It seemed to last for hours. Crowley was shaking and sobbing with primal need. He needed release, needed relief, he never wanted this wonderful torture to end. He loved this man so fucking much, loved how Aziraphale made him feel, loved the feel and taste and scent of him. Loved how he had introduced Crowley to this world of pain and pleasure combined. Loved how the blond looked at him after a session, love and pride in his blue eyes. Loved how he would pull Crowley into his arms if the artist Safe Worded out, cooing and whispering words of reassurance, praise, and love. Loved how every bath turned into an hour long soak, Aziraphale running his hands through Crowley’s wet hair as they exchanged soft kisses. Loved the way his eyes lit up when Crowley showed him a new sketch or a painting, and loved the outpouring of enthusiasm that accompanied it. Loved falling asleep in his arms and waking up the same way. Loved everything he was.

“Come.” Aziraphale commanded, and Crowley came with a banshee shriek of pleasure. Aziraphale bit down on his shoulder as he came. “Good boy. Lay down and I’ll go get the salve.” Crowley laid down on his stomach, his arms under his head. Aziraphale zipped himself up and went over to the Chest. He picked out the jar of salve that he used after a Discipline Session, then climbed back onto the bed so he was kneeling between Crowley’s legs. He opened the jar and scooped some into his hand, then began rubbing it on the marks. Crowley purred and settled into the mattress. “Do you think we should bring something?”

Crowley looked up at him. ‘Huh?’

“For dinner. Remember?” Crowley blushed and nodded. “So, should we?”

‘Yeah, would be the neighborly thing. What about some wine?’ Aziraphale looked thoughtful.

“Yes, that could work. How about the Sauvgnion?” Crowley gave him a thumbs up. Aziraphale looked over at the clock on his nightstand. “It’s six, and I estimate it will take us both about twenty minutes to get ready, and Mrs. Dawson’s house is about a half mile up the road.”

‘We driving or walking?’

“Well, it is shaping up to be a lovely night, so why don’t we walk?”

‘Sounds good. Who gets the shower first?’

Aziraphale kissed him between the shoulder blades. “You can, darling.”

After showering and getting dressed, they made sure to feed the animals. Aziraphale grabbed the bottle of wine, and they headed out.

The walk was a very pleasant one. They arrived at the Dawson’s house, and Aziraphale rang the bell. It was opened moments later by Abigail. “Aziraphale! Anthony! How lovely to see you both. Do please come in.” She ushered them into the sitting room. “Thomas! Janie! Alvin! Come meet our new neighbors!” She called.

A tall man with graying hair came over, accompanied by two children that looked to be about ten. The man stuck out a hand. “Thomas Dawson, and these are our twins, Janie and Alvin.” Hands were shaken and introductions were made. Janie stared at Crowley in fascination. “How long is your hair?” Crowley thought, then placed his hand just below his thigh. “Wow! Who did your braid?” Crowley grinned and pointed to Aziraphale. “Mummy, I want braids! Can he braid my hair, please?”

“Now Janie, you just met him. That’s rather presumptuous of you. I am sorry, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale waved her off. “It’s nothing. But your Mum is right, Miss Janie. Later on, when we’re better friends, I would be happy to give you lovely braids.”

Alvin pushed his glasses up. “You’ve got a lot of tattoos. Why are they all astronomical in nature?” Crowley grinned and scribbled on his pad, handing it over. “Space is cool, that’s why.” Alvin grinned back. “Yeah, it is. That one’s the Horse Head Nebula, right?” He pointed to the tattoo on Crowley’s right arm. Crowley nodded, impressed. “And that’s Serpens, and that one’s a black hole.” Crowley blinked. “I like reading about space.”

Crowley grinned and pulled out his phone, opening it to the gallery and scrolling. He selected a photo and expanded it, showing it to Alvin. “Wow! Was that taken by the Hubble?” Crowley smirked and shook his head, then pointed to himself and made a painting motion. “Huh?”

“He’s saying he painted it. Is that the supernova, darling?” Crowley nodded. “Still one of my favorites.”

“You **painted** that?” Alvin said in disbelief. “No way.” Crowley grinned and expanded a corner of the photo so the bottom could be seen.

‘A J C.’ The signature was clear, the C in the shape of a coiling serpent. “Wow.”

“I wanna see!” Janie whined, reaching for the phone. Crowley zoomed back out and showed her. “Wow.”

“Are you a painter by profession, Mr. Crowley?” Thomas asked. Crowley wrote on his pad, handing it over. “Just Crowley is fine, and yes. Aziraphale owns the gallery where I display my work.”

Abigail’s jaw dropped. “Wait a second. Are you the owner of Fell Gallery?”

“I am indeed.” Aziraphale said with a bow. “Have you been there?”

“A few times. It’s a lovely place. You must be very proud.”

Aziraphale beamed. “I am.”

There was a dinging sound. Abigail stood. “Dinner is ready. Alvin, Janie, go get washed up.”

Dinner was a very nice leg of lamb with new potatoes and greens. The wine Crowley and Aziraphale had brought paired perfectly, and the conversation was friendly and flowed well.

“Have you got any tattoos?” Janie asked Aziraphale around a mouthful of lamb. Aziraphale took a sip of wine.

“I have indeed. I’ve got a flaming sword on my back. You see, I’m named after an angel who guarded the Eastern Gate of Eden and was said to have given his flaming sword to Adam and Eve when they left the Garden. Crowley designed it for me.”

“Can we see it?” Alvin asked. Aziraphale turned and pulled his shirt up just enough to expose the tattoo. “Wow! That’s awesome. It’s got wings.”

“Yes, I’m very proud of it,” Aziraphale said, tugging his shirt back down and tucking into his food.

After dinner, the children dragged Crowley outside to look at the stars, Thomas went into his study to do some work, and Aziraphale and Abigail set to discussing books. “Anthony’s not much of a reader, but he’ll snuggle up to me and let me read to him.”

“I wish Thomas looked at me the way Anthony looks at you. He worships you.”

Aziraphale smiled. “The feeling is very mutual. He’s the best spouse anyone could ask for.”

“Tell me where you found him, and I’ll go pick one out for myself.” Abigail said, laughing. “I do love Thomas, but he’s the typical Englishman.” Aziraphale giggled.

“Yes, we can be rather stiff. Thank goodness my love doesn’t seem to have that problem.” He looked ‘round as Crowley came into the house. “Did you have a good time?”

Alvin was beaming. “Yeah. Crowley showed us a lot of constellations, and he told us about your pets, and about painting.”

Abigail looked a bit confused. “How did he tell you?” Crowley held up his phone, open to the Notes App. “Ah, of course. Well, it’s getting to be your bedtime, so say goodnight to Mr. Fell and Crowley.”

“Goodnight!” The twins echoed before heading down the hall.

“Thank you for coming.” Abigail said. Crowley and Aziraphale said their goodbyes, promised to have the Dawsons over for dinner soon, then left for their own home.

Oscar and Siren greeted them with exuberance. Crowley went over to the sofa, and Aziraphale joined him. ‘I had a good time tonight.’

“So did I, my Fire. So did I.”


	9. Red Sky At Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm and its aftermath.

Chapter Nine: Red Sky At Morning

Aziraphale awoke to the sound of scratching on the bedroom door. He slid out of bed and pulled on his trousers and a light jumper-the weather was getting cooler-before opening the door. Oscar looked up at him, his tail thumping. “Come on, let’s go out so you can do your business.” Aziraphale said softly. Oscar followed him to the front door and sat while Aziraphale hooked on his leash and collar.

The wind hit them both as soon as Aziraphale opened the door. It was almost bitingly cold, and Aziraphale shivered, rubbing his arms through the jumper. “Brrr. Best get this done quickly, Oscar.” Oscar whined in agreement. Aziraphale led him down to the beach.

The water was being whipped into a frenzy by the wind, and the skies were turning black. “Hurry, please.” Aziraphale urged his dog. He did not like the looks of the sky. There was a storm coming, and from the looks of things, it was going to be a lulu.

As if on cue, a giant fork of lightning lit up the sky, followed by a titanic crash of thunder that Aziraphale felt in his bones. Ice cold salt spray smacked him full in the face, and he coughed and choked. “Oscar!”

Oscar finished his business. Aziraphale scooped it up into the bag in his hand and raced towards the house. Behind him, the sky was blotted out by a curtain of water. He made it inside just as the skies opened. There was a crash of thunder that shook the house. Oscar whined and pressed close. “It’s okay.”

There was another burst of lightning bright enough to leave imprints on his eyeballs, followed by more pounding thunder, and now Aziraphale could hear the surf being whipped into a manic frenzy and the rain pelting the house.

A howl came from the bedroom, and Aziraphale ran. Crowley was sitting up in bed, knees drawn to his chest as he shook with terror. His eyes, wide with fear, spotted Aziraphale, and he wailed, holding out his arms. Aziraphale climbed into bed, and Crowley slid into his lap, wrapping himself around the blond in a death grip. Aziraphale was somewhat shocked to realize his pet was crying. “Darling, what’s wrong?”

Crowley was shaking so bad he could barely sign. ‘D...don’t like storms. Always...um...been scared of thunder.’

Aziraphale blinked. “You never told me.”

Crowley shook. ‘Wasn’t...much of a problem when we lived in the city. Other noises...sort of drowned it out. An’...we’ve just had rain, not proper storm, since we’ve moved here. Don’...don’ like it.’

“It is rather wild out there. But you’re safe in here, my love. I won’t leave you. I’ve got you.” Crowley sighed and nuzzled him. “There’s nothing to be scared of, I’m here. You’re safe, my darling. I’ll hold you for as long as the storm lasts.”

There was another titanic crash. Crowley howled, burying his face in Aziraphale’s shoulder. ‘Make it stop make it stop make it stop!’

Aziraphale pulled him close. “It’s alright, love. You’re alright. I’m here. I’m here, Anthony. Shh...it’s okay. You’re safe. The thunder can’t hurt you.”

Crowley sniffled. ‘Tell me a story.’

Aziraphale blinked. “What’s that?”

Crowley looked up at him. ‘Tell me a story. Your story telling voice calms me.’

Aziraphale smiled and began stroking his hair. “Very well then. Once upon a time...”

Crowley felt himself relaxing. Between his master’s smooth, rich voice, and the feeling of his hands in Crowley’s hair, the thunder was a distant memory. The rain was still coming down in sheets, but Crowley was too absorbed by Master’s voice and gentle touch to care.

“Darling, I think it’s over.” Aziraphale’s declaration made Crowley look up from his lap. Sure enough, sunlight was filtering through the windows. “Should we go see what the damage is?” Crowley nodded, and they got dressed, had breakfast, then went out to inspect the garden.

Luckily, it wasn’t too bad. A few smaller branches had fallen off the trees, and some bushes had lost their leaves, but other than that, things were pretty intact. There were quite a few good sized puddles scattered about. Crowley went into the house and came back with his gardening basket. He set about clearing the debris. “I’m going to check the house itself.” Aziraphale said, and Crowley nodded.

The house had suffered no damage save for a few shingles that had come off the roof, along with a section of fence that had fallen over. Aziraphale made a note to have Crowley help him put it back up.

“Mr. Fell!” Aziraphale turned and smiled at Alvin and Janie.

“Hello, you two. What brings you out here this early?”

Janie grinned. “After a storm’s the best time to collect shells. Alvin read it. We’re going to make a collage, and...um...” Suddenly shy, she scuffed her toes in the wet grass.

“We were wondering if Mr. Crowley would like to help us.”

Aziraphale beamed. “I’m sure he’d be delighted. He’s in the garden right now. Come on, we’ll go find him together.” He held out his hands, and the children took them. “So were you scared?”

Janie blushed, but Alvin snorted. “Thunder is nothing but sound waves colliding. There’s nothing to be scared of.”

“It’s noisy! Noise is scary!” Janie insisted. Aziraphale nodded solemnly.

“It can be.” He led them down the garden path to where Crowley was. “Anthony, we’ve got company.”

Crowley turned and grinned widely, waving. He tilted his head, then made a ? in the air. “Well, it seems our young friends are planning on a sea shell collage, and right after a storm is the ideal time for collecting the supplies needed.”

Alvin spoke up. “And we’d like your help, please.” Janie nodded.

Crowley’s entire body lit up and he nodded. He held up a finger and went over to the compost pile, dumping out the contents of his basket, then came back and motioned for the kids to follow him down to the beach. ‘Coming, Angel?’

“In a second. Something I have to get.” Aziraphale said with a smile. Crowley giggled and nodded.

Aziraphale went into the house and leashed up Oscar. “Come along.”

Janie and Alvin went into raptures over the puppy. Janie cooed and kissed him, much to Oscar’s delight, and Alvin gave him a belly rub. “Do you know how he lost his leg?”

Aziraphale sighed. “From what the lady at the shelter told us, he was part of a puppy mill, crammed into a very small cage with lots of other dogs, and his leg got very badly infected. When the mill was shut down by the animal welfare groups, his leg was amputated.”

“Poor puppy!” Janie said, giving Oscar a kiss and getting a face bath in return. “We keep asking Mum to get a dog, but she says they’re too expensive. Hey, maybe we could walk Oscar sometime!”

“Maybe you could at that.” Aziraphale agreed. “Come along, Oscar.”

Crowley and the children walked a little ways ahead, their eyes peeled for shells. They found several very good ones, and Crowley dutifully added them to his basket. Aziraphale let Oscar off his leash so he could have a good run(and of course chase the sea birds), calling him back after a few moments with a sharp whistle.

“Oscar listens real good.” Janie said. Crowley nodded. “Mr. Crowley, how come you can’t talk?”

Crowley pulled out his pad and pencil. He wrote, then handed it over.

“Birth defect.”

“Oh. Was it hard to make yourself understood?”

Crowley made a seesawing gesture. Alvin placed a shell in the basket, then looked up at him. “How do you and Mr. Fell talk to each other?”

Crowley scribbled and turned the pad. “Sign language and writing.”

Janie grinned. “Alvin and I can do the alphabet in sign language! Wanna see?” Grinning, Crowley nodded.

Their signs were a bit unpolished, but the twins made it through the entire alphabet, sounding out the letters as they signed. When they were done, Crowley applauded. ‘You know, ‘ he wrote. ‘I could teach you a bit more. Would you like a name sign?’

“What’s that?” Janie asked.

‘A way to sign a person’s name without having to ‘spell out’ all the letters. For example, Aziraphale’s name sign is this.’ Crowley formed his hands into the shape of wings, with his thumbs forming a halo. ‘See, I call him Angel. Mine’s this.’ He made a C, then made a motion like he was painting. ‘Because I’m an artist, get it?’

Janie’s eyes lit in understanding. “Ooh, how would I do it if I wanted to show I love horses?”

Crowley thought for a minute, then made the J sign before making his fingers ‘walk’ in the air. Janie copied him. Crowley clapped.

Alvin thought. “I rather like space. How would I do that?”

Crowley made the A sign, then pressed his hands together and made an exploding gesture. Alvin grinned.

“Cool.”

“What are you three up to?” Aziraphale asked as he caught up with them.

“Mr. Crowley is teaching us about name signs, Mr. Fell.” Janie said politely. Aziraphale smiled.

“Is he? That’s very nice of him. How goes the shell collecting?” Crowley proudly held up the full basket. “Quite the haul. Janie, Alvin, would you care to stay for lunch? I will of course call your parents and ask if it’s okay.” The twins nodded. Aziraphale pulled out his phone and pulled up the number Abigail had given him the other night. “Abigail? It’s Aziraphale. Yes, they’re fine. Anthony’s very much a big kid himself, and they’re getting along famously. I was calling to ask if you minded if they stayed for lunch. Oh, just sandwiches and crisps, nothing fancy. Splendid.” He hung up. “Your mother says it’s fine.”

They walked back to the house. Janie and Alvin made sure to wipe their feet before entering. “Wow, you have a lot of cool things!” Alvin said. Aziraphale smiled.

“Thank you. Anthony, why don’t you show them your studio while I get lunch ready?” Crowley nodded and took the kids’ hands, leading them down the corridor.

“You have a studio?” Janie asked, eyes wide. Crowley nodded and pushed open the door.

“Wow!” Came the twin echo. Crowley puffed with pride.

“This is so cool.” Janie said. Alvin nodded in agreement. Crowley thought for a moment, then pulled out two easels, opening them up and placing them next to each other. Then he went to his supply closet and got out two small canvases, two brushes, and pots of paint. He set everything up, then turned and glanced pointedly at the two children. Alvin caught on first. “We get to paint?!” Crowley grinned and nodded. “Awesome!”

Crowley preened. Janie and Alvin set to it, and Crowley smiled. He went over to the canvas he was working on and began painting a kite into the blue sky. Alvin looked over. “Wow, you’re really good.”

‘Took years of practice.’ Crowley wrote.

Alvin looked at his painting. “Think I’ll ever be that good?” Crowley nodded. Alvin beamed and turned his attention back to his canvas.

Aziraphale stuck his head in the door. “I do hate to interrupt, but lunch is ready.”

Janie held up her painting. “Look, Mr. Fell, I painted a horse!”

Aziraphale beamed at the picture. It was indeed a horse, if a little out of proportion. “It’s just lovely. What have you painted, Master Alvin?”

“Mars.”

Aziraphale grinned. “Of course. Quite well done.”

Lunch was ham and turkey sandwiches(Alvin and Crowley had ham, Janie and Aziraphale had turkey) with crisps and orange squash to drink. Siren came out of hiding and draped herself over Crowley’s shoulders. Janie fell in love with her. “Aww, she’s so pretty! What’s wrong with her eyes?”

“She’s blind.” Aziraphale said. Alvin blinked.

“You’ve got a blind cat and a three legged dog?” Both men nodded. “Is it hard to take care of them?”

“Not really. They’re both very smart, and there’s no real danger out here.”

After lunch, Crowley and the kids went back into the studio so Alvin and Janie could finish their paintings and give them time to dry. While they waited, Crowley taught them some more sign language.

Aziraphale was drying the last of the lunch dishes when there was a knock on the door. He dried his hands off and went to answer. “Abigail, hello.”

Abigail smiled at him. “I’ve come to collect my wandering children.” Aziraphale laughed.

“Do please come in. They’re in the studio with Anthony. Down the hall, second door on the right.” Abigail nodded her thanks. “You have a lovely home, Aziraphale.”

“Thank you so much.”

Alvin and Janie were very excited to show their mum the paintings they had done. “And Mr. Crowley says that we can come back any time, and he’ll let us paint whatever we want, and he’s going to teach us sign language. He taught Alvin and me about name signs. Wanna see?” Janie asked. Abigail nodded, and the twins demonstrated their name signs.

“That’s very good! Thank you, Anthony. I do hope they weren’t too much of a handful.” Crowley shook his head and wrote.

‘They were great. They’re pretty neat kids. And I meant that, about them welcome any time. Just make sure to call ahead, because sometimes we’re not home or we’re busy.’

“Of course. Come along, you two.”

“Goodbye Mr. Fell! Goodbye Mr. Crowley!” The twins echoed. Crowley and Aziraphale waved goodbye.

Aziraphale turned, and much to Crowley’s shocked delight scooped him into his arms. “What say we have a bit of grown up fun now?”

Crowley giggled in anticipation as Aziraphale carried him into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him.


	10. Waxing Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some lovely moments between our married pair.

Chapter Ten: Waxing Love

Aziraphale lit the last candle, then stepped back and admired the tableau he had created. The candles were placed at intervals around the bedroom, giving off a soft glow. He had lined the jars up on the nightstand, and had the pillows all propped and ready. Soft music came from the portable speakers he had hooked up to his phone. All that was missing was his love. Aziraphale walked down the hall to Crowley’s studio, pushing open the door.

Crowley was hard at work on a new painting. It was one of an asteroid belt, and he had been working steadily for the entire day. Aziraphale had brought him his lunch on his tray, and was pleased to note Crowley had at least remembered to eat. He walked over and wrapped his arms around the artist. “You’ve been working so hard, my pet. Time for a break.”

Crowley lifted his free hand. ‘Almost done. Ten more minutes.’ Aziraphale huffed out a sigh onto his bare back.

“I know you, my love. Ten minutes means another two hours while you make dozens of changes. Put your stuff down and come with me. Now.” He let his voice go into its Dominant Tone, and Crowley’s body shivered. He set down the brush and closed the lid on the paint jar before covering the canvas with a sheet to keep it free from dust. Aziraphale smiled and led him down the hall to the bedroom.

Crowley’s jaw dropped at the sight in front of him. Aziraphale pressed against his back and stroked him through his panties. “You’ve been working so very hard these last few days, my darling. You deserve to relax. Take off your panties and get on the bed.” Crowley made a strangled sound and stripped off his panties before climbing into bed, lying on his stomach with his arms over his head. Master had fluffed the pillows just how Crowley liked them, and he sighed as he sunk into their softness.

Aziraphale undressed and climbed in behind Crowley. He selected a jar and unscrewed the cap. “I love it so very much when you massage me, my darling. I thought I would return the favor.” Aziraphale said in a soft voice. He coated his hands with the scented oil and placed them on Crowley’s shoulders.

Crowley moaned as Aziraphale’s fingers dug into his skin. Aziraphale rubbed circles on his shoulders, fingers pressing deep, and Crowley rumbled. Aziraphale bent down and pressed butterfly kisses to Crowley’s shoulders, nibbling softly on the tattooed skin. “I went to Eden on my last trip into the city. Bought some massage candles. Want to try one?” Crowley turned his head towards him and nodded, eyes wide in eager anticipation. “Good. Second question. I read that being blindfolded enhances the...sensations.” Crowley licked his lips and nodded. “Go pick one out.” Crowley darted off the bed and went over to the Chest, opening a drawer in the bottom. All his blindfolds were arranged neatly, and he picked out his dark red one while Aziraphale lit the massage candle using the flame of one of the regular candles.

Crowley returned to the bed and handed Aziraphale the blindfold. “Perfect. Back on the bed, Fire.” Crowley resumed his former position, and Aziraphale slipped on the blindfold, securing it tightly. “Good?” Crowley nodded. “Shouldn’t take long for the candle to melt down.” Crowley sighed and settled into the pillows.

Aziraphale dipped his fingers in the cool wax of the candle, inhaling its sandalwood and musk scent. He dripped some onto Crowley’s shoulder blades, smiling to himself at the way his pet shook with desire. Aziraphale did so love indulging his gorgeous darling. He rubbed the oil into Crowley’s smooth skin, placing kisses all over his back. Crowley was purring, hands gripping the head board.

Aziraphale dripped bits of waxy oil down the long, lean length of Crowley’s spine. He massaged every inch, sucking kisses and whispering words of love and praise. Crowley was panting, his tongue hanging out as he shook and shivered with desire. Aziraphale moved from his perfect back to his perfect ass, his fingers digging deep into the flesh. He dipped into Crowley’s cleft, oil-slicked fingers sliding with ease into his hole, and Crowley hissed in mindless pleasure.

Aziraphale moaned at the sound. He had been rock hard from the moment he started the massage, but had bravely ignored it in favor of giving his darling all the pleasure he deserved. But now, the sounds Crowley was making were driving him insane. He needed to be inside his Fire, was almost breathless with the need for it. He poured more oil on his hand, then slicked himself up, pushed Crowley’s legs up so his ass was exposed more, and slid into his tight heat with a cry of relief.

Crowley howled in joy as Master slid into him. He gripped the head board tighter and pushed back, wanting Master in as deep as possible. Master leaned forward and wrapped his hands around Crowley’s, pinning them to the head board just as efficiently as if he had tied or cuffed him. “Do you have any idea,” Master growled in Crowley’s ear in rhythm with his thrusts, “What you do to me? How you effect me? You are my drug, my addiction, the thing I am constantly craving. I feel like I’m drowning whenever I’m around you, and I never want to be saved. Every time I touch you, every time we fuck, every time you give yourself so willingly and wantonly to me, I find myself wanting more of you. You are fire, you are lust and love and beauty and pleasure and life. I fall more in love with you every second, and your fire consumes me, burns me and remakes me. I fucking love you, Anthony Johnathon Crowley.”

Crowley would have huffed at Aziraphale knowing his middle name(he had coaxed it out of Liliana on their last visit), but he was far too gone on pleasure to think of anything else besides the way Master made him feel. Crowley was just as addicted to the blond, craved his touch and presence just as much. Aziraphale was always foremost in his thoughts. The happiest day of Crowley’s life was when h became Aziraphale’s Submissive. He had never been in a relationship with so much love and trust. Truth be told, he had never really been in a relationship. Most of the men he had known before Master had been put off by his mutism, and there had not been any second dates, or they would assume that because he was mute, he was also mentally deficient and treat him as such. Crowley ended one date by throwing his drink at the man when the condescending, patronizing attitude became too much.

He had had a few drunk one night stands, always making sure to get tested after. He knew Master was clean-they had had quite the long discussion at the beginning about safety. Of course, now that they were married, there wasn’t much to worry about. Crowley sighed and pushed back some more, whining.

Aziraphale knew his husband inside and out. Smiling into his skin, the blond pushed in deeper, at the same time increasing his pace. Crowley keened in joy and arched up. “I love you so much, my darling, my perfect dear, my one true. You are my life, my blood, and my heart. Our love waxes more strongly every day. I love you!” Aziraphale cried out the last word as he came deep inside his husband. “I love you.”

Crowley came as well, howling his release to the ceiling. Aziraphale freed his hands and he slumped onto the pillows, moaning. Aziraphale kissed him between the shoulder blades. “My sweet darling. How I love you.” He untied the blindfold, and Crowley turned so he was on his back. He smiled and stroked Aziraphale’s face.

‘I love you, my master. My husband.’

Aziraphale kissed his palm. “And I love you, my pet. My husband. My wife. My spouse. My everything.”

‘Bath?’ Crowley asked, a hopeful look in his eyes, and Aziraphale laughed and kissed his forehead.

“Why don’t you get it ready while I blow out the candles?”

Crowley slid out of bed and went into the bathroom. He selected his favorite bath oil-the apple scented one, and turned on the hot water, letting it run for a minute until it was the perfect temperature. He added the oil, swirling it around in the water, and inhaled the scent. Master’s pillow was on the shelf, and Crowley placed it in the tub, securing it so it wouldn’t float away.

Aziraphale blew out the last candle and went into the bathroom. “Very good, love.” He climbed into the massive tub and settled against his pillow. Crowley climbed in and wrapped himself around his master, his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder. Aziraphale carded his fingers through Crowley’s hair, smiling at the purring sounds coming from his darling pet. “How is it possible that I fall more in love with you every day? What a spell you have cast over me, my love.”

‘Same. I never knew I could love someone this much, Aziraphale. My Angel. My Master.’

“My pet. My Fire, my demon, my Silent One. You cannot speak, and yet you say so much. It’s in your eyes, in your body, in the sounds you make. It’s in your smile, and in the trust you have in me. It’s the way you press yourself into me, the way your eyes light up when I bring you a present or cook you your favorite meal. It’s the way you surprise me when I come home with something you baked. It’s the way you look at me when we make love, and the love and worship you bestow upon me, and the love and worship I give in return. It’s me watching and laughing as you play with Oscar, chasing him down the beach as if you both are after the birds. It’s seeing how gentle and loving you are with Siren, and seeing how much she adores you. It’s..everything, my own true.”

Crowley blinked back tears of joy and pulled Aziraphale into a kiss that led to a second session of lovemaking. And if some water splashed out, well, that was okay.

They eventually got out and mopped up the water. Crowley still wanted to work some more on his painting, so with Aziraphale’s permission he put his panties back on and went back into the studio. He always felt so relaxed after sex, which made it easier to think of ideas. He uncovered the canvas, stared at it for a few moments, then grinned to himself and opened up his paints.

Aziraphale bustled about the kitchen, getting the ingredients out for dinner. He had decided on Bouef Bourgionon, and to that end had gone shopping while in London, knowing he would have a better chance of finding the choice cuts of beef he needed.

He and Crowley had gone to the village near them a few times. It was very small, with a tiny grocers, a cafe, and a few other businesses. The people were nice, and all were, if not downright accepting of two married men, at least tactful enough to not make any remarks. They had had lunch at the cafe, and found the food passable, but nothing to write home about.

They had one other beach neighbor, a horribly cranky old man whom they had met when he came storming out of his house, yelling at them to keep Oscar away from his Precious(who turned out to be a small yappy dog that was just as cranky and mean as her owner.) Aziraphale had assured him that Oscar was fixed and thus in no danger of becoming a doggy daddy. The old man had snorted. Aziraphale, always wanting to find the best in people, had politely introduced himself and Crowley. That had been a mistake. The old man, upon realizing the two men with the dog(and cat following behind) were married, had loudly declared that he wanted nothing to do with perverted freaks before turning around and storming back up to his house.

Crowley had been furious, and only the knowledge that Aziraphale would get upset stopped him from going up to the house, knocking on the door, and punching the old bastard. Luckily, from that meeting forward, the only real contact they had with him was when he would give them a Death Glare whenever they passed by his house.

Aziraphale chopped carrots as his mind wandered. Their neighbor had gone to the villagers, trying to stir them up against them. Aziraphale snickered as he remembered what had happened.

A few of the villagers had delegated themselves and come over. Aziraphale had been the perfect host, and Crowley behaved impeccably himself, even showing off his studio. The result was that the villagers formed the opinion that Mr. Fell was a charming gentleman and his husband was a brilliant, talented artist. Crowley had even gotten a few commissions out of the visit.

Needless to say, Mr. Cranky was not happy, but as he was only a part time resident and Aziraphale and Crowley were year round, sympathy was not on his side.

Aziraphale seasoned the beef cubes, then added them to the stock. Something wet dribbled on his foot, and he looked down at Oscar, who looked up, tail thumping. “What do we do?” Oscar slid to the floor. “Much better.” He trimmed off a bit of fat and fed it to him.

“MEOW!” Aziraphale, used to Siren’s...siren by now, prided himself at only jumping half a foot in the air. The kitten(really, she was almost a cat by now) rubbed against his legs, purring loudly. “MEW!”

Aziraphale gave her a piece of fat. “Now that’s all you both get. Off with you.” The pets left the kitchen, and Aziraphale heard the distinct sound of sofa springs. “Off the sofa, Oscar!” He laughed at Oscar’s huff.

Crowley was adding more debris to the asteroid belt when Aziraphale stuck his head in the room. “Dinner’s ready, my love.”

Crowley nodded and washed his brushes, rinsing out his water jar. He covered his canvas, then went and dressed for dinner. ‘What are we having?’

“Boef Bourginion. One of your favorites, if memory serves.”

Crowley licked his lips in anticipation.

After dinner, they walked down the beach for a bit, looking up at the stars. “Do you believe in Heaven?”

Crowley nodded. ‘Yes. I’m there right now. Being with you is Heaven.’

Aziraphale smiled and turned Crowley towards him. “You know, I just realized today is a very special day. It’s one year since you first walked into my office and out with my heart. Happy Anniversary, my dearest love.”

Crowley melted into his husband’s embrace.


	11. Gala at the Gallery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale chooses the New Artist.

Chapter Eleven: Gala at the Gallery

“Ugh, this is bloody impossible!” Aziraphale groaned. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, staring balefully down at the massive pile of papers on the coffee table. Just one more week to choose the new Artist of the Year, and he still had over fifty applicants to go through.

Ruefully, he reflected that last year had been so much easier. He had seen Crowley’s painting, fallen head over heels for it, and sent out the email without even wondering if he had left an application.(It turned out he hadn’t, but by the time Aziraphale realized it, he was head over heels for the painter). Now though, there were several that held some real potential to become, if not world famous, at least well known enough thanks to the New Artist. Aziraphale sighed and took a sip of wine, wishing that Crowley was here.

His wife(she was presenting female this month) had needed more supplies, so into the Great Smoke she had gone, leaving her husband all alone and facing a mountain of applications. Oscar was curled up next to him, and despite Aziraphale’s pointed glare, would not get down. He scratched Oscar’s ears, sighing. “You want to help me?” Oscar thumped his tail. “What do you know about color composition, perspective, ratio, that sort of thing?” Oscar licked his hand. “I thought so.”

The sound of the door bell made him look up. Sighing, he stood and went to answer. “Alvin, Janie. Hello. I’m afraid Crowley isn’t home right now.”

Janie’s face fell. “Aww, we wanted to work some more on our clay. Mr..I mean Mrs. Crowley promised she’d help us some more. Do you know when she’ll be home, Mr. Fell?”

Aziraphale shook his head. “She’s gone to London on a buying trip, it may not be until very late tonight.” Both children looked very disappointed. “I tell you what. If you help me with something very important, I’ll let you go into the studio and work on whatever you need. You’ve been in there enough times, you know where things are. Sound like a deal?”

“Yes, Mr. Fell!” The children echoed, and Aziraphale stepped aside to let them in. Oscar and Siren greeted them happily, then Aziraphale led them over to the sofa.

“So you know I own an art gallery, right?” They both nodded. “What I’m trying to do is pick out a new artist to put on display. Someone that not a lot of people know about, but will once they’re in my gallery. And I am having a devil of a time with it. I think two extra pairs of eyes and a bit of imagination might help. What do you say?”

Alvin pushed his glasses up and sat down, pulling a pile of papers towards him. Janie did the same. Aziraphale tried not to look too relieved as he sat.

“Oooh, I like this one! The flowers are really pretty.” Janie added an application to the pile.

“This one’s too dark to see anything.” Alvin noted. Into the Rejects it went.

They pored through the papers, Aziraphale stopping for a minute so he could fix them all a snack, and in an hour had reduced the pile considerably. Now there were only ten applicants in the ‘Definite Possible’ pile. “You two have been a very big help. I must say, you have very good taste for your age.”

Janie grinned. “Mum used to take us to art galleries when we still lived in the city. She made sure we appreciated it even if we didn’t understand it.”

“Your mother is a very smart woman.”

“Mr. Fell?” Alvin looked over at him. “How come Mrs. Crowley is a Mrs. sometimes?”

Aziraphale leaned back against the sofa. “Well, Crowley is what’s called genderfluid. That means that he-or in this instance she, but also sometimes they-doesn’t stick to one gender, but flows back and forth. Of course, he’s worn women’s clothing while still being male. She decided to be female presenting for this month.”

“I think she’s really pretty as a lady.” Janie said. Aziraphale smiled.

“So do I.” He said, his eyes soft. He thought back to two weeks ago, when Abigail had called and invited them over for Sunday lunch. Crowley, who had decided to be female presenting the day before, wanted to ‘change’ back to male for the party. Aziraphale, who knew his spouse almost better than she knew herself, had realized the idea was making her nervous and twitchy. He had insisted that Tonya did not need to change. And so, heart in her throat, Crowley had gone to the lunch as Aziraphale’s wife.

There turned out to be no need for worry. Abigail understood at once, confiding in Crowley that she had a genderfluid cousin, and nothing could ever shake Thomas’s calm equilibrium. The children had been fascinated, with Janie gushing over the dress that Crowley was wearing.

The sound of the door opening made Aziraphale look up. “You’re home early, love.”

Crowley set the bags down on the counter and came over to the sofa. ‘Hey kids. Go in the studio, I’ll be there in five minutes. Get stuff set up.’ They both raced off down the hall, and Crowley slid into her husband’s lap. ‘I started missing you.’ She signed before giving him a loving kiss. ‘How goes the Artist hunting?’

“Very well, actually. Janie and Alvin have been helping me.”

‘Good for them.’ Crowley slid off his lap. Aziraphale sighed. ‘You want me to send them home?’

“No, of course not. They’ve been looking forward to sculpting with you, I’d hate to disappoint them. Just...don’t take too long. I want some fun time with my darling girl.” Aziraphale said, stroking Crowley’s arm. She grinned and nodded before heading down the hall. Aziraphale huffed and pulled the pile of papers towards him. “Ten to go through. Should be easy enough.”

Crowley waved at Janie and Alvin as she entered her studio, Both children were sitting on the bench. ‘So.’ Crowley scribbled on her pad. ‘Last time, I showed you how to use modeling clay. We could do some more of that, or I could set up some canvases and paints for you. Or I could roll out some butcher paper and you could draw. Which would you like?’

“I would like to paint, please.” Janie said politely. Crowley nodded and looked over at Alvin.

“Modeling clay.”

‘You got it.’ Crowley got everything set up, and the twins got to work. Crowley put away her new supplies, then uncovered her canvas and began adding the finishing touches.

“What do you think of my painting, Tonya?” Janie asked, angling it so Crowley could see. The girl was painting what looked like a field of flowers. Crowley gave her two thumbs up. “I’m going to paint a unicorn in it.” Crowley grinned.

“I’m making a tiger!” Alvin declared, holding up his lump of clay. It did not resemble a tiger so much as a longish lump, but Crowley smiled in encouragement. She knew that it was more important to enjoy what you were making rather than obsessing over making it look good.

She added a dab of purple to the sky, then stepped back to peruse the painting. It was perfect. Grinning, she covered it back up and went over to her closet, pulling out her sketch pad and the colored pencils. She sat down next to Alvin, thought for a moment, then began sketching out ideas for her next work.

Aziraphale stuck his head in the door. “I hate to interrupt the creation session, but Alvin, Janie, your mother’s here. She says it’s time to come home for supper.”

Crowley accompanied them to the door. Abigail smiled gratefully at her. “Thank you for being so good with them. I feel I ought to give you something, they come over so much.”

Aziraphale waved a hand. “My dear lady, that is not needed. We both love having them. Though I do have a request.”

Abigail nodded. “Of course.”

“Crowley and I are going to be out of town next week. My gallery is having the New Artist Gala, and that can sometimes run very late, so we’re going to be staying in a hotel. If the children could stop by and feed and walk Oscar and Siren, we’d be most grateful. It would be a day, two days at the most.”

Janie and Alvin agreed at once. “Wonderful. Have a good night.”

Aziraphale closed the door, then walked over to the grinning Crowley. “Now, let’s have some fun.” He scooped Crowley into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. He set her down on the bed so her legs were dangling. “Darling, do you know what the sight of you in a dress does to me?” Crowley nodded and ran her stocking clad foot up Aziraphale’s leg He grabbed her ankle and squeezed, running his other hand up her leg. “And those stockings...god, so fucking sexy.” Crowley lifted her other leg and pressed her foot into Aziraphale’s crotch, smirking at the low groan. “Fucking tease.” Aziraphale growled. “Now, I am in a bit of a dilemma. I very much need to have my cock sucked, but I abhor the idea of getting that lovely dress dirty. So, I want you to take it off, but leave everything else on. Understand?”

Crowley whimpered and pulled off the dress, leaving her clad in nothing but a pair of bright red lacy panties and her stockings. Her cock was half hard, straining against the confines of the panties. Aziraphale licked his lips and unzipped his trousers, stepping forward so he was in between Crowley’s legs, his cock level with her red mouth. “You know what to do, baby.”

Crowley licked him before taking him in hand and swallowing him down. She closed her eyes, humming in bliss at the taste, feel, and scent of her master. She hooked her legs around him, pulling him closer so she could suck deeper. Aziraphale moaned out her name and buried his fingers in her hair. Crowley whined and tugged on his hands, and above her Aziraphale smiled wickedly. “You want Master to fuck your sweet throat, you naughty girl? Want me to make you choke on my cock?” Crowley whined and pawed at Aziraphale’s hands. “Can’t deny my sweet baby anything.” Aziraphale said softly.

Crowley cried out as Aziraphale began fucking her throat, his cock going deep. She gagged, but soon enough it passed and she felt herself floating in bliss as she sucked her husband down with renewed vigor. Her own cock was almost painfully hard, and she desperately wanted to be able to get some relief.

“Doing so good, baby, taking Master’s cock so well, you must be so hard, must need some relief. Just a few more moments, my darling, Master’s going to come, and then he’ll take care of his sweet baby, of his darling girl, just...a...Ohh...” Aziraphale sighed out as he came. Crowley swallowed, then looked up at her husband, pleading in her eyes. Aziraphale stroked her cheek. “Take off the panties and get on the bed, my love. Leave the stockings on.”

Crowley scrambled to obey. Aziraphale stepped out of his clothes and climbed on top of her. He gently grasped her throbbing cock. “You’re so lovely like this, my Tonya. My dearest wife. Tell me, how do you want me? Do you want me to make love to you, move inside you until you’re weeping from it? Do you want me hard and fast, fucking into your sweet, perfect ass and making you scream when you come? How do you want me, my love?”

Crowley held up a finger. Aziraphale kissed her, a long, sweet, loving kiss. “I hoped you would say that.” He grabbed the lube off the nightstand and slicked up his fingers before handing the tube to Crowley. “Open yourself while I get my cock ready for you, my darling.” Crowley slicked her fingers and slid them into her hole, her eyes fixed on her master. “Good girl, open yourself for Master, such a sweet baby, such a good little slut..” Aziraphale moaned as he rubbed the lube on his throbbing cock. “I’m going to make you feel so fucking good, baby, like I always do.”

Crowley was on the brink. She needed Master’s cock in her **now.** Whining, she reached for it. Aziraphale smiled. “Ready for me, baby?” Crowley whined harder. “Alright then.”

Aziraphale slid into her with a sob. “Fuck...god, how is it we’ve made love hundreds of times, and yet you still drive me mad with desire?” 

Crowley whined. She had often wondered the same thing. ‘Because we love each other.’ 

Aziraphale chuckled and kissed her cheek. “That could have a great deal to do with it. Now, I promised to make you weep with desire for me. I’d better keep that promise.”

And keep it he did. 

**One Week Later**

Crowley sipped from her champagne glass as she perused the picture in front of her. It depicted a fallen down barn buried in wildflowers, with a rotting tractor just visible in the background. The title was ‘Nature Returns.’ Crowley thought it was a little on the nose, but there was no denying the talent involved. 

Aziraphale was chatting with some rich looking people, telling them how he had selected this New Artist-a photographer named Carmine-based on a rigorous selection process. In reality, he and Crowley had done Eeny Meenie Miney Moe on the last applications. 

The artist herself was standing against the wall, sipping champagne and gratefully accepting all accolades. She spotted Crowley and came over, looking over her shoulder. “That’s everyone’s favorite.”

Crowley wrote on her pad. ‘Is it yours?’

“Not really. But it’s a hell of a lot better than the stuff I used to photograph.” Crowley tilted her head. “War zones, famine, stuff like that. I used to be a photojournalist, got sent to where all the ‘action’ was. When I came home I realized that I could use my camera to take happier pictures. But still a bit morbid, because who doesn’t like a touch of the macabre?” Crowley laughed. Carmine grinned at her. “Say, you’re kinda cute. Wanna grab a drink after?” Crowley held out her left hand. Carmine sighed. “Figures I meet a drop dead gorgeous gal and she’s hitched. So who’s the lucky fella?”

Crowley pointed over to Aziraphale. Carmine whistled. “Dayum.  Married to Fell. Nice. Wait.” She  peered more closely at Crowley. “Holy shit, it is you! Crowley, right?” Crowley nodded. “You’re amazing! I just went upstairs a few minutes ago and saw your stuff! And you’re married to the gallery owner?

Crowley nodded. Carmine sighed. “So lucky.” Crowley preened. “Hey, can we still get that drink? But as friends?” Crowley grinned. “Awesome.”

After the Gala, Aziraphale and Crowley went for a drink with Carmine, who turned out to be quite good company and a very good conversationalist. She and Crowley exchanged numbers, after which she left for home and Crowley and Aziraphale left for their hotel. 

Crowley sighed as she slid under the covers. ‘Gala went well.’

Aziraphale undressed and joined her. “They usually do. Darling, would you mind horribly if we just held each other? I am beyond beat.”

Crowley shook her head. ‘Never mind being held by you, Master.’

Aziraphale pulled her close and switched out the light. 


	12. Heaven All Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, dining at the Ritz, more smut.

Chapter Twelve: Heaven All Around

Crowley dipped his brush in the paint, lifted it back out, and dabbed the bright blue color onto the blank canvas. He swiped across the top, admiring how the color looked. Humming to himself, he painted a blue sky, then dipped into a second pot of paint, this one yellow, and painted in the sun.

He pulled back a bit so he could view the canvas from a different angle, and grinned. He scooted forward on his knees and pressed a soft kiss on Aziraphale’s collarbone. ‘You make a wonderful canvas, Master.’ Crowley signed onto his bare chest. Aziraphale smiled up at him.

“Thank you, my darling. I can already tell I’m going to be a masterpiece.” Aziraphale said, looking down at his chest. “I must say, this is one of the better ideas you’ve had, my Fire. Even with edible paints, your artistry is unmatched.”

Crowley smiled and opened the red paint. ‘Want to put in some birds.’ Aziraphale nodded. Crowley pressed the brush against Aziraphale’s bare chest, gently stroking, and the blond moaned, arching up.

“Crowley...”

Crowley took his time painting the birds, making sure that every feather was shown, stroking his master’s chest with the brush as he did so. Aziraphale was panting, his cock rock hard as he stroked himself. Crowley’s own cock throbbed in his panties, and he squeezed his legs together, trying to stay calm so he could finish his painting. He painted in swirls of leaves on Aziraphale’s arms, then added roots and flowers to each leg. Aziraphale was steadily moaning his name, his eyes closed in divine rapture.

Crowley gently touched Aziraphale’s cock with the brush, and his master howled his name and came hard, painting Crowley’s chest and stomach. Whining, Crowley bent down and lapped up the rest. Aziraphale sighed and ran his fingers through Crowley’s hair. “Sit up for me, darling.” Crowley sat up, and Aziraphale smiled. “Both of us are masterpieces now. What a work of art you are, splattered so beautifully with my come.” He swiped his finger across Crowley’s chest, then slid it into his mouth. “Suck.” Crowley moaned like a wild animal and obeyed. “You taste divine, don’t you? Like Heaven.” Crowley nodded. “You feel like Heaven. Lift up, my perfect love.” Crowley whined again and lifted himself up. Aziraphale grasped his hips. “Ride me.”

Crowley whimpered in joy, shucked off his panties and lowered himself down onto Aziraphale’s still hard cock. The burn and tightness made him throw his head back as he cried out. He locked his legs around Aziraphale’s waist and began moving, his body undulating like a serpent’s as his hips pistoned in the most obscene ways imaginable. He ran his fingers through his hair, shaking it out in a way that he knew drove Master mad with passion. Aziraphale growled and began fucking up into him as hard as he could. Crowley swiped his fingers across Aziraphale’s chest, then slipped them in his mouth one at a time, his eyes never leaving Aziraphale’s. He bent down(Aziraphale loved how flexible he was, and Crowley used that to his advantage many, many times) and licked up the paint on Aziraphale’s legs, squeezing him in between his thighs, and Aziraphale yowled.

Crowley knew he couldn’t last much longer. His cock was aching with the need to come, and by the sounds Master was making, Crowley knew he was close as well. Crowley didn’t dare come before Master, but he needed to come, was about to explode with the need.

Aziraphale’s hips bucked once, twice, and he spilled his seed inside Crowley, screaming his name. Crowley came seconds later, his own guttural cry echoing through the room.

Aziraphale pulled him down into a slow kiss. “That was quite wonderful. But I’m afraid your lovely painting got a bit smeared.” Crowley blinked at him and burst into giggles. Aziraphale hummed softly and ran his fingers through Crowley’s strands. “How is it that every idea you have is so brilliant and sexy?”

‘Does this mean you’ll be my canvas more often?’

“Yes, my love. I’ll be anything for you. My darling pet. I love you so much, my Anthony. My perfect one, my darling. I want to take you out tonight. I think we deserve a Ritz date.”

‘When did you make the reservations?’ Crowley asked, grinning cheekily. Aziraphale chuckled.

“Can’t fool you. I made them last week. For tonight at seven.” Crowley’s eyes widened in alarm, and Aziraphale placed a hand on his arm. “Relax. It’s only five. But if we want to get there on time, we’d best get a wiggle on.” Crowley giggled. “Hush, you. Go get in the shower. I’ll follow.” Crowley waggled his eyebrows. “Not like that, fiend. That would make us late for certain.” Crowley pouted. “I tell you what. You can pick out the outfits for us. Sound good?” Crowley thought for a moment, then nodded. “Okay. Shower. Go.”

After they had both showered, Crowley went into their walk in closet and selected their outfits. He chose a dark blue button up shirt with black trousers and a navy jacket for Aziraphale, and a dark red blouse, dark black trousers, and a red women’s jacket for himself. He also slipped on his moon earrings and sunburst necklace.

Aziraphale approved of his choice of outfit. “Have your pronouns changed, darling?” Crowley shook his head.

‘Just wanted to dress up. I’m gonna do my nails, too. Want me to do yours?’ Aziraphale nodded, and Crowley went into the bathroom and returned with his nail kit. Aziraphale sat on the edge of the bed and Crowley pulled the chair up to him. ‘Spread your hands out.’ He did, and Crowley placed his nail kit in his lap and opened it. ‘What color?’

“Hmm. I’m rather partial to the gold you have. The one that has the lovely sparkles.” Crowley opened the jar and began painting Aziraphale’s nails.

‘Not gonna have time to do anything intricate, you’ll have to settle for just having gold nails.’

“That’s perfectly fine. What color are you going to do yours?” Crowley lifted up the jar. “Ahh, of course. Crimson as sin.” Crowley giggled.

After Aziraphale’s nails were done, Crowley painted his, pleased with the color, a red so deep and dark it was almost black. They fed Oscar and Siren, then Aziraphale reluctantly handed Crowley his car keys. “Do try to keep it under ninety.”

Crowley grinned and dashed out to the Bentley. Aziraphale buckled in and sent up a silent prayer, as he always did. Crowley gunned the engine and set off. Aziraphale shut his eyes.

He didn’t open them again until he felt the car stop. Crowley tapped him on the shoulder and pointed at the Ritz sign. “Oh, thank Heavens. You are a fiend behind the wheel, you know.” He stumbled out of the car and up the steps. Crowley followed, grinning. ‘Wonder if Alvin and Janie would like to go for a ride with me sometime.’

“Don’t you dare. The last thing we need to do is traumatize those poor children, not to mention that Abigail would be furious. Stick to art.” Aziraphale said in a firm tone. Crowley sighed.

‘Okay.’

“Hmm.” Aziraphale approached the host station, and the maitre d beamed at him. “Mr. Fell, welcome back. We have the private room ready for you, and I took the liberty of opening a bottle of Chateauneuf du Pape. The 1921 vintage, which is by far the best. There is also a selection of the finest oysters on ice.” Aziraphale nodded his approval, and the maitre d smiled. “Louise will be taking care of you. Louise!” A very pretty black girl came over. “Louise, this is Misters Fell and Crowley. They are two of our best customers. I expect you to treat them as such.”

“Yes Sir. If you gentlemen will follow me.” Louis led them to their private room. Once they were seated, she poured them each a glass of wine. “Do you gentlemen need a moment?”

Aziraphale smiled at her. “No, my dear. We know what we would like. I am going to have the roast duck confit with new potatoes. Anthony?”

Crowley pulled out his pad and wrote, then tore off the page and handed it to Louise. ‘Baked whole salmon on a bed of rice with vegetables steamed lightly.’ Louise smiled.

“I’ll put those orders in right away.” She left, and Crowley picked up an oyster and pressed it to Aziraphale’s mouth.

‘Open?’ Aziraphale opened, and Crowley poured the oyster down his throat. ‘Want another?’

“Mmm hmm.” Crowley fed him another. “You know, these are supposedly an aphrodisiac. Want one?”

Crowley made a face. ‘Slimy. Yuck.’

“Well, then get something for yourself. Any appetizer you want.’

Crowley smiled. ‘Any? Even the beluga caviar, if they have it? Think it starts at a hundred pounds.’

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “Darling husband dear, need I keep reminding you that I am obscenely wealthy? And by virtue of being my spouse, you are as well? You want the bloody caviar, get it.”

Crowley grinned and pressed the bell for service. Louise arrived moments later, informed Crowley that they did indeed have the caviar and she would bring it out right away.

She returned very quickly with a silver tray with caviar, pate, and crackers on it. “Enjoy. Is there anything else?”

“Yes, dear girl. If you would ask the bartender to send in a bottle of his best Scotch to have with our dinners, we would be most grateful.”

“Of course.”

Crowley piled his cracker with caviar and pate and stuffed it into his mouth. Aziraphale glared daggers at him, and he swallowed, looking guilty. ‘Sorry.’

“You know better, Fire.”

Crowley picked up a cracker, looked at Aziraphale, looked at the tray, then with an impish grin repeated the action. Aziraphale snarled and scooted forward, grabbing Crowley’s braid and yanking hard. “Keep it up, Fire, and I may just get mad enough to punish you in public.” He growled into the red head’s ear. Crowley groaned and picked up another cracker. “Oh, you’re being quite the minx, aren’t you? Seeing how far you can push me?” Crowley blinked at him, eyes wide with pretend innocence. “Wicked creature. But here’s the thing, darling.” Aziraphale lunged, pinning Crowley to the seat. “You. Are. Mine. Mine to do with as I please. And right now, what pleases me...is to make you **suffer.** So I’m not going to punish you. No. I’m going to let you get away with this little game you’re playing. I’m going to let you be as wicked and naughty as you want. But I’m not going to do anything. Not now. Because later tonight...” Aziraphale pressed his lips to Crowley’s ear. “Later tonight, I am going to break you, leave you a sobbing wreck.”

Crowley whined deep in his throat. Aziraphale smirked and sat up. “Do finish eating, dear. A clean plate is a happy plate.”

Crowley’s body was vibrating with need. He scooted closer to Aziraphale, whining. Aziraphale pushed him away. “Eat.” Crowley whined harder and tried to nuzzle Aziraphale’s chest. “Crowley, what did I tell you?” Aziraphale’s voice darkened, and Crowley whimpered. 

‘Master...’M sorry….’

“That’s nice. Eat your caviar, you ordered it.” Aziraphale said, picking up an oyster and swallowing. “Crowley, either you eat or I’ll have Louise throw it out, and that would be a waste.”

Crowley picked up a cracker, spread it with caviar and pate, and ate slowly, eyes downcast. ‘M..Master? Are...are you really mad at me...cuz….I...’ Crowley blinked back tears. Aziraphale set down his oyster and pulled him into his arms.

“Darling, of course not. I’m sorry if I sounded like I was. I could never truly be mad at you, my sweet Fire.” Aziraphale said as he stroked his hair. “Did I hurt you when I pulled your braid?” Crowley shook his head. “Oh, good.”

Crowley looked over at him and grinned cheekily. ‘Can I still be Disciplined when we get home?’ Aziraphale gave him a smile that made his entire body heat up. 

“Of course.” 

Dinner arrived, and Crowley scooted closer, speared a piece of fish on his fork, and lifted it to Aziraphale’s lips. ‘Try?’ Aziraphale opened his mouth and took the fish. He chewed, swallowed, and grinned. 

“Marvelous choice. Here, have some duck.” Crowley accepted the piece of duck, grinning. Aziraphale leaned in and kissed him. “My sweet Fire.”

They proceeded to feed each other pieces of their meals, kissing in between bites of fish and duck and sips of very expensive Scotch. 

Aziraphale paid the bill, leaving a generous tip, then steered Crowley out of the restaurant. “You alright to drive home, love? Because if not, I could get us our usual room.”

Crowley made a face, then shook his head. “No, you’re not alright to drive home or no, you don’t need me to get us a room?”

Crowley sighed and held up a finger. ‘Scotch goes to my head.’ Aziraphale nodded and went into the hotel. “Excuse me?” The receptionist looked up from her computer. “My name is Fell. I believe you have a penthouse in reserve for me?” 

“Just a moment, Mr. Fell.” The receptionist tapped a few keys, then smiled. “We do indeed. Will you be staying for the evening?” Aziraphale nodded. “And would you like champagne and strawberries?” 

Crowley groaned. Aziraphale shook his head. “No thank you, but we would both love it if we could have hot coffee.”

“Of course. Here’s your keys.” The receptionist handed him two key cards. “I’ll make sure the coffee is sent up right away.”

When they entered their room, Crowley collapsed on the bed, hand over his eyes. ‘Shouldn’t have drank so much. Head’s all swirly.’ 

Aziraphale laid next to him. “Same. Where’s my bloody phone?” He fumbled, pulled it out of his pocket, nearly dropped it, then took three tries to get the number he wanted. “Abigail? I’m so sorry to disturb you, but do you think you could let Oscar and Siren out tomorrow morning and feed them? Oh, everything’s fine. Crowley and I..we overindulged, and we don’t feel we should be driving home while under the influence, especially not on those roads. Thank you so much.” He hung up. 

A hotel worker arrived with their coffee. Aziraphale accepted it gratefully, pouring them each a large cup. Crowley drank half of his in one swallow, sighing. ‘Gonna take a shower.’ 

Aziraphale nodded and sat back on the sofa, rubbing his temples. He still felt woozy, but the room wasn’t spinning, so there was that. The water shut off, and Crowley emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, hair down and wrapped in a bathrobe. He slid into Aziraphale’s lap, resting his head on his shoulder. “Feel better?”

‘More human.’ Crowley nuzzled Aziraphale’s neck. ‘Master? I know we don’t have any of my favorite toys here, but...may I please have a spanking?’

Aziraphale smiled and caressed his inner thigh. “You think you deserve one?” Crowley nodded. “Hmm...very well. Take the robe off and get over my knees.” Crowley whimpered and dropped the robe, then laid across Aziraphale’s lap, his ass in the air. Aziraphale stroked it. “Such a perfect ass. So soft, so pert. Now, since you were rather naughty in the restaurant, I’m going to count twenty smacks, and I want you to keep up.” Crowley whined higher. “Good little pet. One.” He delivered a smack to Crowley’s right cheek. Crowley hissed in pleasure and tapped Aziraphale’s leg. 

“Two.” Another stinging slap, and Aziraphale sighed at the lovely sight of his pet’s skin being marked. “So gorgeous.”

The  next few smacks were delivered in rapid succession, with Aziraphale stroking Crowley’s ass after each one. The artist was panting and writhing on Aziraphale’s lap. “Your skin marks up so beautifully, my sweet fire. So beautifully.” 

Crowley was on fire. His ass burned in the most wonderful of ways, and he hoped that the marks of Master’s hands would stay for a long time. He loved being Disciplined, loved it when Master showed him just how much Crowley belonged to him. And oh, did Crowley belong to him. He was Aziraphale’s, no one but his. He would do anything, be anything his master and husband wanted. 

Aziraphale began stroking his cock with one hand while continuing to spank him, and Crowley nearly leaped off his lap. “Only a few more to go, my darling. Eighteen.” A smack, and a stroke, and Crowley shrieked. “Nineteen.” A firmer stroke, and a squeeze. Crowley howled. “Twenty.” Aziraphale tugged upwards, and Crowley came all over himself. He rolled off Aziraphale’s lap and onto the floor, panting. 

Aziraphale knelt beside him, running his hands down the tattooed chest. “Feeling better, darling?” Crowley made a soft humming sound. “Think you can sit up while I go run a bath?” Crowley blinked at him, his eyes glazed over, and struggled to a sitting position. “Good boy. I’ll be right back.”

Crowley swayed, eyes half shut and hummed, floating in Sub Space. He could hear water, which meant a Bath. Crowley loved Baths.

Master came back into the room and picked Crowley up, carrying him into the bathroom. Crowley could see that the Bath was ready. Master kissed the side of his head and stepped into the tub. Crowley sighed, snuggling up to Master and breathing him in. ‘Thank you.’

“You’re most welcome, my sweet. I promise when we get home that you’ll be fully Disciplined.”

Crowley wiggled in eager anticipation. 

They arrived home the next afternoon. After calling and thanking Abigail, Aziraphale pulled Crowley into the bedroom. “Now, I believe I promised to Discipline you. I think you deserve to be trussed up and given a good, hard thrashing. Take your clothes off and get on the bed.”

Crowley stripped, then climbed onto the bed. He knelt, hands behind his back and his head down. Aziraphale went over to the Chest and got his Shibari ropes, the riding crop, the rubber paddle, and the lash, laying them out on the bed. He went back to the Chest and selected a blindfold. 

Crowley whined in anticipation. Aziraphale lowered the rig and trussed Crowley up, then blindfolded him and pressed the button so that he was lifted up, his toes brushing against the mattress. “Check in, love.” Crowley clapped his hands together once. “Good. We’re going to start with the paddle first. I’m going to smack your ass and legs for a ten count.”

Crowley moaned as Aziraphale smacked him, sending a shiver up his spine. Fuck, he loved this. 

Aziraphale set aside the paddle, caressed Crowley’s pert ass, then picked up the riding crop, running it down his spine. “This one is going on your back and thighs.” Crowley whined, and Aziraphale set to work. Crowley writhed in his bonds, a guttural cry in his mouth. Aziraphale slid the riding crop around and smacked his cock. Crowley screamed in pleasure-pain. “You’re suffering so well, my darling, my sweet demon, doing so well, just one more to go. Do you want a lashing, love? Do you want me to mark you, bruise you, show that you belong to me and me alone?”

Crowley choked on a sob and nodded. Aziraphale picked up the lash and laid it across his shoulders. Crowley arched and cried out. Aziraphale marked him up, being very careful to not draw blood. When he was done, he slid into Crowley’s ass with a sigh of relief. “I’m going to fuck you broken, my love. Break and remake you. Fucking love you so much...”

Crowley’s world had narrowed to Aziraphale. Aziraphale’s arms holding him in place. Aziraphale’s mouth growling words of love and praise into his ear. Aziraphale’s cock filling him, fucking him into sweet oblivion. Aziraphale. Aziraphale. Master. Master….

Crowley screeched like a banshee and came. Master’s spend was hot inside him, and Crowley could hear him crying out his name. “My love...” Aziraphale pressed a soft kiss to Crowley’s shoulder. Crowley sighed, swaying in his restraints. 

This was Heaven, and he never wanted to leave. 


	13. A Love Like Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee and gossip with Abigail, plus Crowley has a surprise for Aziraphale.

Chapter Thirteen: A Love Like Moonlight

Crowley knocked on the door, shuffling from foot to foot in an effort to keep somewhat warm. The folder in his hands shifted a bit, and he readjusted his grip. He knocked again.

The door opened, and Abigail smiled brightly at him. “Anthony. I’m afraid the children left for school already.”

Crowley nodded, shoved the folder under his arm, pulled his pad out, got his pen out from behind his ear, and wrote. ‘I know. Wanted to drop these off. The drawings they did last Saturday.’ He turned towards Abigail, and she took the folder.

“Thank you so much. Would you care for a cup of tea to warm you up? Or a coffee?” Crowley held up two fingers. “Coffee?” He nodded. “Well, come in then and I’ll make you a cup.”

Crowley followed her inside and sat at her chipped dining room table. Abigail and Thomas had a very nice home, even if some of their furniture was second or even third hand. Crowley knew that they didn’t know just how well off their nice neighbors Mr Fell and Crowley were. Aziraphale hadn’t felt it right to tell them and make them feel like they didn’t measure up.

Abigail returned to the table with a steaming mug of coffee. She set it in front of Crowley with a smile. “There we go.” Crowley lifted it in a salute of thanks before taking a sip. He grinned at her. “I do make good coffee.” Abigail replied, sliding into one of the empty seats. “May I ask you something?” Crowley nodded. “You’re so very good with Janie and Alvin. Have you and Mr. Fell considered having your own? You would make a wonderful father.”

Crowley shook his head. ‘I like kids fine, but I don’t want to be responsible for one. Janie and Alvin are independent. I would not be good with a baby. And Aziraphale is downright uncomfortable around them.’ He took a sip of coffee. ‘You don’t mind them coming over, do you?’

“No, no, of course not. Oh...oh dear did you think….I assure you, neither Thomas nor I believe that either you or Aziraphale have...designs on our children.”

Crowley chuckled without humor. ‘Oh, so you heard the tirade from the old bastard too.’

Abigail snorted. “Yes, and how dare he say and do such things. And in public, too.”

Crowley stared into his mug. A week ago, he and Aziraphale had decided that they didn’t feel like cooking in any capacity and so had walked into town for lunch. The cafe had been crowded, but not too busy, and they had placed their orders and sat rather quickly. Abigail and the kids had been there, and the children had of course been delighted to see Crowley, as he had been to see them.

They were sitting in the booth together doodling on the back of the menus with crayons that one of the waitresses had provided when a gnarled hand had reached out and snatched them up. Janie gave an indignant cry. “Oi! Those are ours! Give them back!”

“I will not! How dare you!” This last was addressed to Crowley, who looked very confused. Mr. Cranky sneered at him. “Using pictures as a way to lure them in! You’re sick. And what are they pictures of? Rainbows, unicorns. All corrupted symbols of your...kind. I know how you think, how you operate. You act all sweet and nice, but you’re planning on doing horrible things to them! And that...other one, pretending to be soft and nice.” He turned to the children, speaking in an almost friendly voice. “You do know what those sorts do to pretty young children like you, right? It’s in their brains. Has this one asked for you to pose for any special pictures yet?”

Janie’s face was red. “No he hasn’t! Anthony would never do anything like that, and neither would Mr. Fell! They’re both the nicest people ever, and you’re a mean old coot!”

Alvin spoke up. “You have the most backward mind I’ve ever encountered. Anthony is our friend, and as Janie said, you’re a mean old coot.”

Mr. Cranky’s face was red as well. He placed both hands on the table and leaned into Crowley’s space, then grabbed his shirt. “YOU CAN’T FOOL ME, YOU FILTHY DEGENERATE! YOU MENTAL REJECT! I AM THE ONLY ONE THAT SEES YOU FOR THE PERVERTED, FILTHY ANIMAL THAT YOU ARE! YOU FILTHY, SCUM RIDDEN...”

“Excuse me.” Aziraphale, who had gone to use the loo and had to wait for a bit in line, spoke up from behind the old man. “If you do not unhand my husband in the next ten seconds, I will make you.”

The old man released Crowley, who sank back against the booth, shaking. He hated people yelling at him. His breath came faster, and he clenched his fists. He was going to have a panic attack, his vision was blurring, the cafe was getting so loud, people were yelling, dishes clattering, noise noise noise noise noise…

“Shhh. It’s okay, Fire. Breathe. Breathe.” Aziraphale, talking softly in his ear. Crowley shivered, and Aziraphale took a breath. “Match with me, Fire. In. Out. In. Out.” Gradually, Crowley’s breathing slowed. He blinked and looked around. They were sitting on a bench outside. Janie and Alvin were hovering nearby, looking very worried.

“Is he going to be alright, Mr. Fell?” Janie asked. Aziraphale rubbed circles on Crowley’s back and nodded at her.

“He’ll be fine. He just got overwhelmed. Thank you for your help, both of you.” Crowley, who wasn’t quite sure what the help had been, gave them a watery smile.

“And don’t come back!” That was Saul, the owner/chef of the cafe. The old man glared at him.

“If that...” he pointed to Crowley, “is the sort of clientele you allow, then you can be assured I will not return!”

“Good riddance.” Saul came over. “I am very sorry about that, Mr. Crowley. Next time you come in, your meal is on me.”

Crowley smiled as he remembered that Aziraphale had taken him up on the very generous offer a few days later.

“Want another cup?” Abigail asked. Crowley shook his head. ‘Have some stuff I need to do at home. Thank you for the coffee and the company.’

“You’re very welcome. Stop by any time. Now that the children are back in school it gets a bit lonely, and for a mute, you’re quite a good conversationalist.” Crowley blushed.

‘I could come over for coffee again tomorrow?’

“Of course.”

Crowley said his goodbyes and headed back to the house, his coat collar flipped up against the wind. He was very grateful to get back into the warm heat. He hung his coat in the closet, checked on the pets(curled up in Oscar’s basket sound asleep) then went into the kitchen and pulled out his baking stuff before opening his phone to the Net and pulling up a page. The recipe looked simple enough, and he gathered all the ingredients. Now he just had to hope that he got everything done before Aziraphale got home.

He put on some music to listen to while he sifted, measured, poured, and sampled. The thing he was making tasted delicious, and with a grin he slid it into the oven. Now for Part two of The Plan. He pulled up Aziraphale’s number.

Pet: Don’t want to cook. Bring Take Away Home?

Master: Of course, darling. What would you like?

Pet: Indian okay?

Master: Sounds wonderful. You want curry?

Pet: **thumbs up**

Crowley closed the messages app, and stretched out on the sofa.

A few moments later, the timer buzzed. He went into the kitchen, peering into the oven. Perfect. He took his surprise out of the oven and covered it, placing it in the fridge to cool, then assembled more ingredients and set to work.

He was putting on the final, finishing touches when the door opened. Oscar ran to greet Aziraphale, tail wagging. “Hello to you too. None of this is for you. Crowley?”

Crowley washed his hands, shoved his surprise in the fridge, then came out, beaming at the large takeout bag from their favorite Indian restaurant. “Might need to heat it up for a few minutes. I am going to jump in the shower.” Aziraphale handed Crowley the bag and headed for the bathroom.

Crowley took the bag into the kitchen. Aziraphale had gotten them both curry, and it was a bit tepid from the long journey. Crowley spooned the portions onto plates and microwaved them one at a time, then dug out a bottle of wine and poured them each a glass.

Aziraphale came back into the room, hair still slightly damp. Crowley pulled him into his arms, breathing in the floral scent of his shampoo. ‘Y’smell good, Master.’

“Thank you, love. I’m starving.”

As they ate, Aziraphale filled Crowley in on his day. Crowley listened attentively, occasionally breaking in with his own thoughts. “What have you been doing all day?”

Crowley smiled. ‘Had coffee with Abigail, and then came back here and made something for you.’

“Oh, how sweet. May I see it?”

Crowley nodded. ‘But you have to close your eyes. It’s a surprise.’ Aziraphale smiled and shut his eyes. Crowley went into the kitchen and pulled his surprise out of the fridge. He returned to the dining room and placed it in front of Aziraphale, then tapped him on the shoulder.

Aziraphale opened his eyes and burst into tears. There in front of him was the most beautiful cake he had ever seen. It was decorated with stars, suns, moons, and angel wings in gorgeous cream and gold frosting. Written across the top in beautiful cursive were the words HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANGEL. “Crowley...do you know I completely forgot it was my birthday?”

Crowley slid into his lap, kissing him. ‘S why you have me. So you don’t forget. It’s a very special cake, too. Your favorite kind.’

Aziraphale gaped. “It’s not...you never...Sacher Torte?!” He said in a happy squeal. Crowley preened. “Oh my darling, you are a wonder!” Crowley wiggled and picked up the cake knife he had brought with him. “Oh, thank you. Oh, it looks scrumptious!” Aziraphale was about to cut a slice when Crowley stopped him. He grinned and pulled a pack of birthday candles out of his pocket, along with a book of matches.

‘Got to blow out the candles.’

“Indeed. Don’t use the whole package.” Aziraphale said dryly. Crowley giggled and shook his head.

‘You’re not old, Master. I’m only four years younger.’

“Yes, well, when you get to be in your 40s, four years is a long time.” Aziraphale remarked. Crowley lit the last candle and stepped back.

‘Make a wish.’

Aziraphale smiled. “I don’t need to do that. I have everything I ever wanted.” And he blew out the candles.

The cake was a tremendous success. Aziraphale had three slices. Crowley sat in his lap and Aziraphale fed him cake, kissing him between each piece. “Thank you for the delicious cake.”

Crowley kissed him and slid off his lap. ‘Got one more surprise. Be right back.’ He went into the bedroom and returned with a wrapped package. He slid back into Aziraphale’s lap and handed it to him with a smile and a soft blush.

Aziraphale opened it. “Ropes?” Crowley nodded.

‘I’d noticed during the last Shibari session that our ropes were looking a bit...frayed, so I went to Eden and asked Sam what the best ones were, and he said those, said they were really comfortable, and lasted longer than any other ropes.’

Aziraphale ran a length of rope through his fingers and smiled. “Well, I think we need to make sure he wasn’t selling you a bunch of hot air, don’t you?” Crowley sucked in a breath and nodded. “Good. Go in the bedroom and get ready. I’ll be right behind you.”

Crowley ran to the bedroom and stripped off his clothes, making sure to place them neatly on the cedar chest before taking up position in the middle of the bed, back straight and hands clasped behind. His legs trembled in anticipation, and he stilled them.

Aziraphale came strolling in, loosening his tie and draping it over the chair. The ropes dangled from his left hand. He undressed, folding and placing each article of clothing away, then climbed into bed and knelt in front of Crowley. ‘My lovely Fire. You are the best present I could ever ask for. Hold out your hands.” Crowley instantly obeyed, and Aziraphale tied them together in an elaborate knot, then wound the rope up and around Crowley’s arms, tying even more intricate knots. “These ropes are quite nice. I’m going to bind you quite tight, darling. Is that okay?” Crowley nodded, eyes wide with lust. “Wonderful.”

Aziraphale trussed him up like a Christmas goose, swathing him in ropes and knots. Crowley was floating, feeling safe and loved in his restraints. Aziraphale hooked him to the rig and lifted him so he was in a flying position, his arms and hands bound in front and his legs and feet bound in back. “Check in, love.” Crowley clapped his hands once. “Do you want me to get a blindfold?” Crowley shook his head. “Very well.” Aziraphale kissed him soft and slow, then stood on the firm mattress. He maneuvered Crowley so the artist’s mouth was level with Aziraphale’s leaking cock. “I’m going to guide you while you suck my cock, my Pet.” Crowley moaned as Aziraphale took hold of him and pulled him forward, pushing his cock into Crowley’s mouth. “Suck, slave.” Whining, Crowley began sucking. Aziraphale pushed and pulled at him, setting a pace that made Crowley whine in pleasure.

“Such a good boy, my sweet Fire, my good little pet, my darling, this is such a perfect birthday present, you are the perfect present, I cannot wait to unwrap you, fuck you into sweet oblivion while I’m doing it, then I’m going to fuck you until neither of us can move.”

Crowley sobbed in want. He looked up at Master, eyes bright with desire and love. Master thrust deep once, twice, and Crowley sobbed in delirious joy as he came down his throat. Crowley swallowed every drop, his tongue licking up the bits that had missed his mouth.

Aziraphale stroked his face, then turned him so that Crowley was facing in the opposite direction. He ran his hands over Crowley’s ass, dipping his thumbs into his pet’s tight hole. “How would you feel about a plug, darling? I could slick it up for you in the morning before I leave for work, and you could wear it all day, keeping this lovely ass open and ready for me.” Crowley whined. “Lovely. Next time I’m in Eden I’ll make sure to buy one. But for now, we’ll do this the usual way.” He bent down and picked up the lube, squeezing a generous portion onto his hand and rubbing it to warm it up. “My cock is still rather wet from your saliva and my come, so I’m just going to lube up your pert little asshole before I fuck you like you deserve to be fucked.” Aziraphale growled. Crowley whimpered in need. Aziraphale slid his fingers deep, scissoring them as he worked his love open. Crowley hissed, groaned, and moaned in animal lust, tears in his golden eyes. Aziraphale’s fingers found the spot they were searching for. Crowley yowled, his entire body trembling.

Aziraphale lowered Crowley so he could be on his knees. He grasped his pet’s legs and pulled him forward, effectively impaling the artist on his cock. Crowley made a strangled noise of pleasure, and Aziraphale moaned as well. Fuck, but he loved being inside his sweet pet. Crowley was so tight, so hot, that it made Aziraphale dizzy with lust. And all the lovely noises he made. His hiss, his moan, his whines and whimpers and howls and sighs and sobs and pants, all of them drove Aziraphale mad with desire. Crowley might not have been able to talk, but his sounds and his silence spoke volumes.

Crowley was deep in Sub Space, drool coming from the corner of his mouth as Aziraphale kept his promise of fucking him into oblivion. He wasn’t a person anymore. He was just sensations. Rope and sweat and skin and lips and teeth and tongue and cock, filling him, burning him, and hands and fingers and legs and feet, all shaking and shaking and coming apart and eyes and stars and cock, a cock that throbbed and ached and leaked and hands and sighs and moans and cries and sobs and bliss and pain and pleasure and torture and desire and want and and…

Crowley’s vision whited out as he came.

Aziraphale lowered him onto his knees and kissed him between the shoulder blades. “Can you last a bit more, my sweet love?” Crowley nodded. “Good. I’m going to untie you, but then I’m going to tie you to the bed.” Crowley whimpered and shuddered.

Aziraphale untied and retied him, smiling down at the artist with love in his eyes. “You’re doing so well, my darling. But I did say I was going to fuck you until neither of us can move.”

Crowley howled in joy as Aziraphale proceeded to do just that. After, they took their bath, and now lay in each others’ arms, Aziraphale stroking Crowley’s spine. “You know, this has been the best birthday ever. And it’s nothing to do with the sex, or the cake, or anything like that.”

‘What’s it to do with?’

Aziraphale placed his hand on Crowley’s cheek. “The fact that I am spending it with the man I love more than anything in the universe.”

Crowley scooted forward and kissed him. ‘Happy birthday, Angel.’


	14. Big Spooky Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Halloween party and a look into the future.

Chapter Fourteen: Big Spooky Fan

“Drinks. Check. Nibbles. Check. Candy. Check. I think that’s everything.” Aziraphale said with satisfaction as he examined the dining room table for the seventeenth time. Crowley rolled his eyes in exasperated affection.

‘Relax, Angel. Everything is going to be fine. It’s just going to be our friends. You’ll do fine. It’s not as if you haven’t hosted parties before.’

Aziraphale sighed. “I know, but this is different. This is a Halloween party, and I would hate for it to be a boring one. Oh, that reminds me. Did you remember to make up the bags of candy for Alvin and Janie?”

Crowley nodded. ‘Yes. Everything is ready. Now would you please go put on your costume?’ Aziraphale sighed and glanced over at him.

“What about your costume?”

Crowley smirked. ‘M already in it. I’m a very fashionable demon.’ Aziraphale couldn’t argue that point, his love did look very fashionable in his tight black denim trousers, silvery shirt, black jacket, and tie-scarf. He had braided his hair so it resembled small horns.

“So what are you the demon of, my pet? Mischief?”

‘Nah. I’m the Original Tempter, the Serpent himself.’

Aziraphale laughed and stroked Crowley’s chin. “You certainly are at that. Temptation itself.” He pressed his lips to Crowley’s. “And so very hard to resist.” Crowley sighed into the kiss, pouting when Aziraphale pulled back and patted his cheek. “Right. Time for me to go put on my costume.”

Crowley fiddled a bit with the plate of nibbles, wondering if Aziraphale would notice if he snitched one. He probably would, so Crowley moved on to the giant candy dish and snitched out some Smarties.

He popped one in his mouth and put the rest in his pocket, then strolled back to the living room and sat on the sofa. Oscar jumped up next to him, and Siren jumped into his lap. Crowley picked up the remote for the television and turned on Pandora, selecting a Halloween playlist. Music filled the house.

“What do you think?” Aziraphale emerged from the bedroom, dressed in a bright blue jacket with equally bright trousers. Around his neck was a fur wrap, and he had tucked his blond hair into a dark black wig. “I still need to do the makeup and earrings, but how do I look?”

Crowley blinked. ‘Wait. Are you dressing like that Miles bloke we saw in that movie?’

Aziraphale grinned. “I am.” Crowley blinked again. “Well...well you were the one banging on about how much the actor that plays him looks like me! Just like you kept pointing out how much the Ginger fellow looked like you.”

‘OI! I am much better looking, thank you.’

Aziraphale sashayed over to him and spoke in a voice that uncannily resembled the character he was dressed as. “Oh, don’t I know it, darling. Now come help Master with his accessories.” Crowley nodded and followed Aziraphale into the bathroom. “Now, I don’t want to look like a raccoon, so I leave myself in your capable hands.”

Crowley opened his makeup case and set to work. He painted Aziraphale’s eyelids, then added a bit of rouge to his cheeks, and finally put on some lipstick. ‘There. Perfect. Now, earrings. I don’t really have any like the ones in the movie, but I do have my moon shaped ones, the clip ons, that might work.’ Aziraphale examined himself in the bathroom mirror, grinning.

“Those will do perfectly.”

Crowley fetched them, and Aziraphale clipped them on. “I should probably have my ears re-pierced at some point.” Crowley gaped at him. “Oh, yes, they were pierced when I was younger. An act of rebellion, but I let the holes close up. But now seeing all the beautiful earrings there are, makes me want to wear them again.” He gave himself the once over one more time. “Perfect.”

The doorbell rang. “Ah, our first guests.” Crowley went to answer the door, snitching another Smartie out of his pocket.

“Happy Halloween!”Alvin and Janie echoed. They were dressed as a pirate queen(Janie) and a space explorer(Alvin.) Thomas was dressed as Indiana Jones, and Abigail was dressed as Marian. Crowley grinned and gave them a thumb’s up before motioning for them to come inside. “Hello, Mr. Fell.”

“Hello, darlings. Only tonight it’s Miles, not Mr. Fell. Do you like my costume?” Aziraphale twirled, and Alvin and Janie giggled. “Wonderful. Now, there’s refreshments on the table. Abigail, Thomas, you both look dashing. Love the couple’s costume.”

Abigail smiled. “Yours is pretty nice too. What’s it supposed to be?”

Aziraphale looked over at Crowley. “Oh, we’re a pair of demons, we are. He’s the Serpent, and I’m the tiger. Rawr.” Crowley blushed bright red. Abigail giggled.

Thomas was looking around. “Rather nice place.” Oscar came trotting over, and he bent down and rubbed his ears. “Must take a lot to maintain.”

“Thomas darling, no insurance talk. We’re here to have a good time, not so you can try to sell insurance to Anthony and Aziraphale.” Abigail scolded. Aziraphale shot her a grateful look. He liked Thomas, he really did, but the man seemed to only be capable of talking about things with regards to how much insurance they would cost.

The door buzzed again. Aziraphale answered, grinning at Newt and Ana. “What are you supposed to be?”

Ana grinned. “I’m a witch and Newt’s a Witchfinder.”

“Ahh, of course. Come in. Abigail, Thomas, this is Anathema Device and Newton Pulsifer-Device. Ana, Newt, Thomas and Abigail Dawson.” Hands were shaken. “Anthony, where are the kids?”

‘In the studio. They wanted to draw some spooky pictures. Hey Ana. Hey Lizard.’

“Newt.” Newt said in a bored voice, used to Crowley’s teasing. “You have a studio in this place?” Crowley nodded. “Cool. Ana, want a drink?”

“I would kill for one.” Newt kissed her on the cheek and went to fetch one. She turned to Abigail. “So how do you know Zira and Anthony?”

“Oh, we’re neighbors. Anthony’s become fast friends with my children. He’s so good with them. Have you known him long?” Ana smiled.

“Seems like half my life. He’s a pretty cool guy. And man, is he talented. Have you seen his paintings?”

“I have. They’re remarkable.” Ana smiled and decided that she rather liked Abigail. Behind them Newt and Thomas were discussing computers, and Newt’s uncanny ability to destroy any form of technology.

Alvin and Janie came running out of the studio brandishing papers. “Mum, Dad, look what we drew!” Alvin shouted, then stopped when he saw Ana. “Oh, hello. I’m Alvin and this is my sister Janie. Are you friends of Mr. Fell?”

“I am. My name’s Ana Device and the man talking to your dad is my husband Newt.”

Alvin snorted. “Newt’s a type of lizard.”

“Well his real name is Newton, but nobody calls him that. May I see what you drew?” Ana asked, and Alvin thought for a moment, then handed over his picture. “Wow, this is quite good. It’s a ghost!”

“I drew a scary jack o lantern, Mrs. Device!” Janie exclaimed. Ana whistled.

“And a very scary one it is. Also, call me Ana. Mrs. Device was my mother.” The children beamed at her, instantly deciding that she was a new friend.

Ana walked over to the table and picked up one of the nibbles, a cracker with cheese and ham on it. “So what type of cheese is this?” She asked Crowley, who had joined her. He shrugged.

‘Some fancy type that Aziraphale bought. It’s really good, though.’ Ana popped the cracker into her mouth.

“That is good. But he does know that the kids probably won’t eat it, right?” Crowley laughed and pointed to a tray at the end of the table.

‘That’s got all the kid-friendly food. Aziraphale plans for these things.’ He reached for a cracker, and Ana grabbed his wrist. ‘Uhh...okay, you can have that one.’

‘What is that?’ Ana signed, glaring at Crowley’s arm. ‘You...is that a **bruise?** ’ 

Crowley looked down at his arm, blushing hotly at the memory. Aziraphale had tied him up and smacked his arms and legs with the crop, leaving Crowley floating and almost delirious with pleasure. The bruises were still very stark, so Crowley had opted to wear long sleeves. ‘It’s fine, Ana.’

‘It’s not fine! Crowley, is he beating you?’

Crowley smirked. ‘Of course he is. And in the best possible ways.’

Ana’s entire body slumped in relief. ‘You ask him to.’ Crowley nodded.

‘And he stops if I tell him to. Ana, I appreciate and understand the concern, but Master loves me. And I love him.’

Ana patted his arm. ‘I overreact, I know. I am sorry.’ Crowley squeezed her hand. ‘So, I take it the neighbors aren’t um..in on the secret?’

Crowley snorted. ‘No, and it’s going to stay that way. They may understand my gender fluidity, but I think asking them to accept that I call my husband Master and let him beat me in the bedroom while I’m tied up and have a plug in my...’

‘OK! Don’t want that mental image! You’ve made your point!’ Ana said, her face a lovely green color. Crowley giggled and snitched up a cracker, stuffing it in his mouth. ‘You’re a menace.’

‘So Aziraphale tells me.’ Ana fondly rolled her eyes and went down the table, nibbling on the food. “Boy, even when it’s just appetizers, your man spares no expense.”

‘What good’s having all the dosh if you can’t spend it?’ Crowley said, picking up a piece of apple and popping it in his mouth. ‘Anyway, we didn’t buy the fruit. It’s all from the garden.’ 

Ana whistled, impressed. Crowley preened. He was very proud of his garden, and even prouder of the fact that it was one more thing that they did better than their bastard bigot of a neighbor. 

“Anthony?” Janie tugged on Crowley’s shirt sleeve. “Me an’ Alvin were wondering if you had raked your leaves yet?” Crowley nodded. “Is there still a pile?” Crowley grinned. “Could we...um...”

Crowley grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the back door, motioning for Alvin to follow. He caught Aziraphale’s eye. ‘Gonna go jump in the leaves!’ Aziraphale rolled his eyes and nodded before turning back to Abigail and resuming his conversation. Ana followed Crowley, wanting to see the garden. 

“Oh wow! This is amazing!” Crowley puffed with pride at Ana’s words. His garden was pretty awesome. He worked hard on it, making sure every plant, bush, flower, and tree was treated with love. “It must take a lot of hard work.”

‘Yeah, but it’s worth it.’ 

Alvin spoke up. “We come over after school sometimes and help weed. Mr. Crowley pays us two pounds each.” 

“Good money. Do you save it?”

Janie nodded. “I have a piggy bank, and Alvin keeps his in a safe. We’re saving up to go on a school trip. So far I’ve got sixteen pounds and Alvin has fourteen. He spent some on comic books.”

“How much is this trip?”

“Forty. Mr. Fell offered to pay for both of us, but Mum said that we needed to earn it. Besides, it’s fun helping Anthony.” Janie said. “He’s smart, and funny, and he teaches us sign language. Do you know sign, Mrs. Ana?”

‘I do.’ 

They arrived at the leaf pile, which towered over Crowley’s head by a good three feet. ‘Now, I can’t promise no worms or slugs, but I can promise no sharp bits. Who’s first?’ 

Anathema grinned, stepped back, then with a yell ran and jumped into the pile. “Oh! That’s so much fun!” The children were next, whooping and hollering with laughter, followed by a giggling Crowley. They swam through the pile, stumbling out and jumping back in, tossing leaves everywhere. 

Crowley brushed leaves out of his hair and off his clothes, then motioned for Ana and the children to follow him. He led them into one of the garden sheds, where three large pumpkins sat on a table covered in newspapers. ‘Had a surprise of my own. Wanna carve some jack o lanterns?’ 

“YES!” The twins chorused. Crowley went over to a chest in the corner and pulled out three pairs of carving equipment. He smiled apologetically at Ana.

‘I..uh...you can do one, if you want.’ 

“And miss the chance to see you at work? I’ll be fine. Newt and I carved ours this morning.”

Crowley helped the kids take off the tops and scoop out the seeds and guts, setting them aside. ‘Okay, go to it.’ 

Crowley examined his pumpkin, then smiled and stabbed the knife in, a picture already forming. He was going to do an angel with red hair, holding a supernova in his hand. Pieces of pumpkin flew as he worked. Ana watched over his shoulder. “So you’re an expert pumpkin carver, too?”

‘Hey, any outlet for my art. And not really. I just...see the picture in my head, and recreate it. Don’t ask me how. Mum says it’s because all the brain power that would be used for speaking has to go someplace else.’ Crowley said as he added details to the wings. 

“Lucky.” Ana said without any envy. She turned to the kids. “Wow, yours are looking pretty scary!”

Alvin carved more teeth. “Mine’s gonna be the scariest.”

“I’m sure it is. Janie’s is scary too, though.” Janie beamed. “Now, you guys know that when you light the jack o lantern, you have to keep it lit all night or you’ll make the spirits angry.” 

‘Tell them about Jack.’ Crowley said with a grin. 

“Who’s Jack?” Alvin asked, and Ana gasped. 

“You don’t know the story of Jack of the Lantern?” The kids shook their heads. “What are they teaching in school these days? Anyway, centuries ago, there lived a man named Jack. He was greedy, stingy, miserly, and mean, but he was also crafty. One night he’s stumbling home from the pub when the Devil himself appears and declares he’s going to take Jack straight to Hell. Jack begs the Devil to let him have one last drink before he goes. The Devil agrees and transforms himself into a coin. Jack puts the coin in his pocket, right next to a cross, trapping the Devil. 

Well, Old Scratch is plenty upset, but there’s nothing he can do. Jack makes him promise he won’t come back for another ten years. The Devil agrees, and Jack frees him and goes on to ten years of very wicked deeds. 

But nothing can keep the Devil away if he doesn’t want to be kept. Jack’s in an apple orchard when the Devil appears again. This time Jack asks for just one apple, and pleads so mightily that the Devil climbs into a tree. Jack whips out a knife, carves a cross into the trunk, and once more the Devil’s trapped. Jack makes him promise he won’t ever come for his soul, and the agreement is made.

Jack dies years later. Off his spirit goes to Heaven, but a man as wicked as him could never hope to enter. So off to Hell. The Devil sees him and tells him he can’t come in. Jack asks well, if he can’t go to Heaven nor to Hell, what is he meant to do?

The Devil gives him a piece of Hell fire and points towards the darkness. “Wander forever, Jack.” 

And so Jack is forced to wander forever, lost between worlds, his only light a turnip he carved into a lantern to hold the ember of Hellfire.” 

Alvin gulped. “That’s a scary story.” Janie nodded in agreement. 

“It’s Halloween, perfect time for scary stories.”

Crowley put the finishing touches on his jack o lantern. ‘Now, candles are back at the house. Want to go show everyone what we made?’ 

“Yeah!”

The jack o lanterns received much praise. Crowley set them on the porch and lit them before heading back into the house. 

The rest of the party was a smashing success. Alvin and Janie fell asleep on the sofa, and Aziraphale helped carry them to the car. “You’re a lot stronger than you look.” Abigail remarked. 

“I lift heavy objects quite a lot.” Aziraphale replied, sliding the sleeping Janie into the seat and buckling her up. Alvin was just alert enough to buckle himself in. “Thank you so much for coming, and Happy Halloween. I’ll have Anthony bring their jack o lanterns over tomorrow.”

After everyone had left, Crowley and Aziraphale collapsed on the sofa. “Well, that was quite fun.” 

Crowley nodded, his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder. ‘And just think, next we have Christmas, and we’re going to get a massive tree, and decorate this whole house, and have tons of presents, and then New Years’, and I’m going to kiss you all over, and then...we have so much ahead of us.’

“I know. And I can’t wait to see where our lives take us.”

‘Neither can I.’ 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fire by the Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963149) by [Yvesriba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvesriba/pseuds/Yvesriba)




End file.
